This Unexpected Place is Paradise
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Sequel to 'We Found Love in An Unexpected Place' It's four years later and the group is grown up now, they have a whole new set of adventures facing them. Will it really be paradise? Or will they face many challenges in the way? Only time will tell.
1. Four Years Later

It'd been about four years now since I moved out to L.A. My marriage with James was going smoothly, and we were now 23, Caitlyn was four. Kendall and Taylor were getting married in a week. I was Taylor's maid of honor as she was mine, and Caitlyn was the flower girl. James, Logan and Carlos were Kendall's best men.

"Mommy!" Caitlyn called out as she came home from kindergarten. She only went to half-day kindergarten so, she was home by noon everyday. Usually, I wasn't home when she came home, I was usually at work.

"Oh hello there baby!" I said, kneeling down to hug her. "How was school?"

"Fun! I made you and daddy a picture!" she grinned and showed me a drawing she made during class.

"Oh! That's so pretty Caitlyn! Thank you." I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome mommy." She smiled and went to the table, pulled out the chair and climbed on it.

"Are you hungry Cait?" I asked her, knowing she'd want a snack.

"Yes mommy. May I please have a snack?"

I smiled and nodded. "Do you want Scooby-Doo fruit snacks?"

"Please."

I smiled, glad she used her manners. I went into the cupboard and pulled out the fruit snack from the box. I walked over to her, and handed her the snack. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thank you mommy." Caitlyn smiled at me and opened the fruit snack package and ate the snacks as I grabbed her backpack and put it on the hook near the door.

"Do you have any homework hunnie?" I asked her.

"No." she said sweetly. I looked in her bag to be sure, and found no homework.

James then came in and grabbed me from behind. "Hey you." He whispered in my ear.

"Hello darling. Where were you?" I asked since he had picked Caitlyn up from school today.

"I actually had to run an errand for Kendall for the wedding." James said, playing with my hair.

"Ok." I nodded and turned in his arms, kissing him quickly.

"Ewie." Caitlyn giggled at us kissing.

James and I laughed, breaking our kiss. "Caitie, nothing is wrong with mommy and daddy kissing." James said to our daughter.

"But, daddy, you have cooties. Boys have cooties." Caitlyn pointed out.

James chuckled and looked at her. "You're right, my bad."

I laughed and smiled, looking at her. "Honey, go play with your dollies."

Caitlyn nodded and jumped off the chair, heading to her room to go play with her dolls.

"She's so cute." I smiled, looking at James, kissing him gently.

"Yes, of course she is, she's a Diamond." James joked.

I laughed. "So what are we going to do for supper tonight?" I asked.

"How about dinner at Kendall and Taylor's?" James suggested.

"Ok, that sounds good." I said, then calling up Taylor asking her if it was alright if we came over for dinner. She told me it was.

That night we headed over to Kendall and Taylor's place to have dinner.


	2. Dinner at Kendall and Taylor's

That night we got ready to go over to Kendall and Taylor's house. I decided to shower before we left and so did James. We decided it'd be easier to shower together. After getting out of the shower, I went to my closet and pulled a pair of nice jeans, a black tank top, and a cream colored cardigan. James picked out a nice shirt and jeans.

"Caitlyn, pick out something nice to wear to Uncle Kendall and Aunt Taylor's." I said, coming into her room.

"But mommy, I don't wanna." She whined at me.

"Caitlyn, if you don't, I will." I warned her.

Caitlyn pouted and I went to her closet and picked out a cute little blue sundress and a white sweater to go over. "Here, now put this on or mommy is doing it for you."

"No." Caitlyn stated.

"Caitlyn Jamie Diamond! You listen to your mother." James said, coming into Caitlyn's room.

"But daddy…" she whined.

"Now put on your clothes so we can go to Uncle Kendall and Aunt Taylor's." James told her and she nodded.

I sighed and left Caitlyn's room. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Five minutes later, Caitlyn came out of her room.

"Ready?" I asked her, she nodded and grabbed James' hand. She knew I was not happy with her. I called Taylor and told her we were on our way.

When we arrived at Kendall and Taylor's they met us outside. James got Caitlyn out of her car seat and she ran towards Taylor and Kendall. "Aunty Taylor! Uncle Kendall!" she said, hugging their legs.

"Hello sweetie." Kendall told her, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Oh you're getting so big! How old are you now? Six?"

Caitlyn giggled. "No Uncle Kendall, I'm four!" she held up four fingers to show him.

"Oh? Well, excuse me then. I apologize."

"It's ok, I still love you." Caitlyn smiled, kissing Kendall's cheek.

James and I smiled, intertwining our fingers, and headed inside for dinner. "So, how's the wedding coming?" I asked Taylor.

"Oh, it's hectic. I don't know how you guys did it." Taylor replied.

"Patience." I replied.

"It's totally worth it in the end though." James told her, smiling down at me and kissing me gently.

"Kendall's so good with Caitlyn. I bet he can't wait til you two have kids." I said, smiling as I saw Kendall playing patty cake with Caitlyn.

"I'm sure he can wait. But, on to why you guys are here…you hungry?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. What's for dinner?" James asked and I elbowed him for being so blunt.

Taylor laughed and smiled. "It's ok, and we're having tuna casserole."

"Luckily Caitlyn loves tuna casserole." I muttered as Taylor called Kendall and Caitlyn to the dinner table.

As we ate, we had small conversations and Caitlyn smiled at Taylor and Kendall, she loved visiting them. She was even more excited to be the flower girl for the wedding. She couldn't remember being our flower girl since she was so little then. I smiled back at the memory. My wedding was one of the happiest days of my life.

We spent about an hour at Kendall and Taylor's and then I looked at the time. "We need to get going Caitlyn has school tomorrow." I said.

"But mommy…" Caitlyn whined.

"Baby, you have to go to school. We can come visit Aunt Taylor and Uncle Kendall a different time." I said as she nodded.

"Caitlyn, come give Uncle Kendall a kiss." Kendall said as he bent down for Caitlyn and she went and gave him a kiss.

"Now one for Aunt Taylor." Taylor smiled as Caitlyn gave her a kiss as well. We headed home after James and I said our goodbyes.

When we got home, I gave Caitlyn a bath and put her to bed. After reading her 'Goodnight Moon', I headed to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. James came in shortly after, in just his boxers. (Some things never change.)

"So did Caitie bug fall asleep ok?" James asked me as he put his arm around me.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was really tired."

James chuckled and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, deepening this kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair and needless to say we had our adult fun that was well overdue that night.


	3. Mr and Mrs Knight

The next week was absolutely hectic. I was helping Taylor with last minute things for the wedding. I couldn't believe my cousin was getting married and to my now best friend. The wedding was only a few days away. I was her maid of honor, as she was in my wedding. The guys were Kendall's best men and Caitlyn was the flower girl.

Taylor looked at me as we got the little things picked out and up. "I can't believe you and Kendall are finally getting married!" I smiled at her.

"I can't believe it either Lilly. I'm finally marrying the love of my life in about 24 hours." She smiled at me.

"We'll be cousins once you get married to Kenny." I smiled.

"Cousins? Pfft. We're pretty much sisters." Taylor giggled and I laughed along with her. It was true ever since arriving in L.A almost five years ago, Taylor and I became best friends and pretty much sisters. As much as I hated admitting it to myself, Selena was no longer my best friend. She had made no effort when I moved to L.A to even talk to me. I missed Selena, don't get me wrong, but, she wasn't there for me like Taylor was.

"Something wrong Lil?" Taylor asked me, snapping me out of my thought train.

"Oh. No. Just thinking about some crap that shouldn't even matter anymore." I sighed.

Taylor looked at me and shrugged. "Okay. You have no idea how excited I am for tomorrow." She smiled.

I laughed. "I do actually. Remember, I had my wedding. About four years ago, but still…."

"I remember your wedding. You were so gorgeous. It was a beautiful wedding on the beach. At least you weren't pregnant when you got married."

"Thank God. I don't think I could squeeze a baby belly into that dress." I laughed. "You're dress is gorgeous too."

Taylor smiled. "You helped me pick it out. Of course it is!"

I smiled and shook my head and looked at the time. We then proceeded to go to the rehearsal dinner and then went back to our homes and got much needed sleep for the big day.

_**~*The Next Day*~**_

We got up bright and early to get ready for the wedding. After my shower, I got dressed in my maid of honor gown, and did my hair in a French bun with a daisy in my hair. I helped Taylor get ready once I finished getting Caitlyn ready. She was just too adorable. "Mommy! I'm a princess!" she exclaimed, looking at her flower girl dress.

I giggled. "Yes you are sweetie. You will always be my princess."

After Taylor was done getting ready, I watched as her mom gave her a blue hair clip that had been in the family since the mid 1800's. That was definitely something old and something blue. Her something new? Her dress. I smiled as I remembered the necklace my mom gave me. I never took it off, and I was wearing it today.

After we boarded the limo, we headed to the botanical garden where Taylor and Kendall were getting married. I really have no idea why they chose a botanical garden, but, hey, to each their own. When we got there, I stood with Taylor in the back as we waited for the music to begin. "You ready?" I asked her.

"I'm nervous." She replied.

I giggled. "It's normal. Don't worry, soon enough you will be Taylor Marie Knight."

Taylor smiled. She was acting the same way I did on my wedding day. Nervous, excited, not so talkative. I remember when Kendall told us that they were engaged and how Mr. Dotson didn't take it so well. He still wasn't happy. He never liked Kendall. I don't think he ever will.

As soon as the music started, I pushed Caitlyn out so she could throw the flowers down, I followed soon after and took my spot. Everyone turned when Taylor came in and I could tell her father was crying. I half smiled and remembered how I didn't have my dad give me away because he called me a no good rotten skank when I got pregnant. Ugh. Hate that man. I looked out into the crowd on Kendall's family side and saw my mom, my step-dad and Adele and Rosalie. I smiled, I could see my little sisters again and my mom.

I tried holding back tears as Kendall and Taylor exchanged vows and rings. I sniffled a little bit and saw James looking at me and he smiled. I smiled back at him, knowing everything was alright. I couldn't believe it, my cousin and my best friend were married now. When they kissed, everyone cheered. Taylor was grinning ear to ear when the pastor pronounced, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Knight!"

The reception was grand. It was at the Hilton hotel in town. "So, why were you crying baby?" James asked as we slow danced to 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain.

"I just couldn't believe they were finally getting married, and I kept having flashbacks to our wedding." I smiled up at him.

James chuckled and smiled softly. "I remember our wedding. And it was one of the happiest days of my life because I finally got to make you my wife." He kissed me softly.

I kissed him back and then I felt a tug on my dress. "Lilly!" Adele exclaimed.

I giggled and bent down, picking up Adele. "Hi Addie." I kissed her cheek. She looked so much like my mom, it was ridiculous.

"Sorry about her." My mom apologized as she came over, Rosalie on her hip.

"It's totally fine mom." I smiled, waving to Rosie, who was obviously tired. "Is Rosie tired?" I asked John.

"Yeah, she didn't take her nap with Addie, so she's a bit tired." John laughed. I smiled. John and my mom were soulmates. They were so happy together. My mom was so beautiful for her age too, she recently had gotten pregnant again, but, she had a miscarriage. She was devastated. I knew how she felt. I had gotten pregnant about a month ago, James and I were excited and we were ready to tell Caitlyn, but, a few days later I had a miscarriage. I was crying for a few days, thinking it was my fault. I was told by both the doctor and James that it wasn't my fault and that maybe it was God's way of telling us we weren't ready for another baby.

I nodded and my mom asked, "Where's Caitie?"

"She's with Nana Diamond." I replied. James' mother did not want to be called 'Grandma' so, we had Caitlyn call her Nana instead. It worked.

My mom nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm going to take the girls upstairs to get ready for bed. If you guys want to come up later, please do. John and I will be up for a bit."

James and I both nodded. "Alright will do."

After the reception, James and I headed up to our room that we rented in the hotel for the night. Caitlyn insisted on staying with Nana Diamond for the night, so we let her. More fun for us. After we dropped Caitlyn's stuff off at Mama Diamond's room, we headed to my mom and John's room for a night of fun.


	4. Time with Mom and John

That night, James and I spent the night with my mom and John. "How have you two been?" my mom asked us as we sat at the bar. She had called up James' mom to watch all three of the girls and she had agreed.

"Oh, pretty good. Been busy with work." James replied, taking a sip of his vodka tonic.

John nodded. "Do you still do Big Time Rush?" he asked.

James shook his head. "No, all of us have grown up, but we're still close, we always have been. I think Big Time Rush became harder for me to do after Caitlyn was born."

I took a sip of my mixed drink. "How about you guys? How have you been?"

My mom smiled, taking a drink of her beer. "Good. Been busy with the girls. But, to be expected with twins." She laughed.

We all laughed and smiled, my mood was instantly ruined when John asked me a heartbreaking question. "Do you two plan on having more children?"

James reached for my hand and held it tight as I took in a deep breath. "Y..yes. Not right at this moment, because about a month ago, I got pregnant and had a miscarriage."

John frowned and reached across, patting my hand. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Your mom and I know what that's like." He looked at my mom and she nodded. Of course, I already knew about my mom's miscarriage, but John didn't know I knew.

"It's alright." I smiled softly, taking a big drink of my lovely alcoholic beverage.

I looked at James and he kissed me gently. "I love you baby."

I smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

After we got done visiting with my mom and stepdad, James and I headed back to our room. Since James' mom had Caitlyn for the night, we were alone, so, we curled up, and found a movie to rent on Pay-Per-View, which, so happened to be, 'Crazy Stupid Love'

James fell asleep halfway through the movie and I smiled, as he muttered things in his sleep and I played with his hair absentmindly while I finished the movie. After the movie I fell asleep, hoping the best for Taylor and Kendall, knowing they would begin their honeymoon soon.

The next morning I awoke seeing the spot next to me was empty. "James?" I mumbled as I sat up.

"In the bathroom babe." James replied.

I got up, and walked to the bathroom. "Just get out of the shower?" I asked.

James chuckled. "Yes. And I'm about to go get Caitlyn."

I nodded. "I'll join you."

James shook his head. "No babe. I'll go get her. Mom wants to talk to me too. "

"Without me?"

"Yeah. I don't know why."

"I do. Probably to ask you why you married a girl who crushed your dream by getting pregnant at seventeen." I sighed. Mrs. Diamond didn't really like how apparently I 'purposely' got pregnant and tricked James into marrying me.

James rolled his eyes and pulled me into a tight hug. "Baby, you didn't crush my dream, and I can't imagine my life without you or Caitlyn. And I married you because I wanted to, not because I had to."

I smiled, tears in the corners of my eyes. "I love you."

James smiled, kissing me deeply. "And I love you." He muttered against my lips. "Now, I must go get our daughter." He chuckled, grabbing the room key and heading out to his mom's room to get Caitlyn. After he left, I took a shower and got dressed.

As soon as I was finished getting dressed, James came back with Caitlyn. "Mommy!" I heard as Caitlyn came running in and hugging me as she jumped on the bed.

I laughed and smiled. "Hi baby. How was spending the night with Nana?"

"Great! We watched Tangled and I played with Adele and Rosalie until Nana made them go to bed." Caitlyn smiled.

"How late did Nana let you stay up?" I asked, looking at James.

"Til midnight." Caitlyn replied.

I blinked a few times, looked at James then back at Caitlyn. "Midnight? That's four hours past your bedtime!"

James looked at me and patted my shoulder. "Lilly, it's a weekend."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, are we ready to head back home?" I asked.

Caitlyn looked at me and nodded. "Can we see Uncle Kendall and Aunt Taylor?"

James kneeled down by her and looked at her. "Well, Uncle Kendall and Aunt Taylor left to go on their honeymoon last night."

Caitlyn pouted and looked at me. "Will they be coming back mommy?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes, they will baby."

Caitlyn smiled. "Good. We can go now."

James and I laughed and we grabbed our luggage and went to check out of the hotel and go back home.


	5. Taking Care of Caitlyn

The next week after the wedding and reception was actually pretty quiet. We all went on with our daily lives, except Kendall and Taylor weren't in town. I was hoping their honeymoon was going well. One morning, Caitlyn was sick with the flu and I stayed home. I was getting some saltine crackers with butter ready (my mom always made that for me when I was sick) when I heard her call, "Mommy!"

I ran into her room and looked at her. "Yes baby? What is it?" I asked her, kneeling down and running my hand down her cheek.

"I wanna listen to daddy's CD." Caitlyn looked at me. We had Big Time Rush's albums in the house and Caitlyn loved listening to them.

I nodded. "Which one baby?"

"Elevate." Caitlyn replied. I got up and went over to her CD player, and put 'Elevate' in. I turned to Caitlyn as 'Music Sounds Better With U' came on.

"Here you go Caitie." I said to her.

"Thank you mommy. May I have a refill on my orange juice?" she asked me, her big hazel eyes looking at me.

I smiled softly. "Yes hun, you can. I'll be right back." I took her empty cup and went and refilled it. When I brought it back to her, she was smiling as she listened to the CD. "Here you are baby." I gave her the cup.

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest." I kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind me. I hated seeing Caitlyn sick. It made me sad.

I checked on Caitlyn every hour or so. At about 3 PM, James came home. "Hey Lilly, what are you doing home?"

"Caitlyn woke up this morning with the flu. I stayed home from work to take care of her. She listened to 'Elevate' all day." I smiled.

James chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist as he came behind me. "That CD came out around the same time you got pregnant with her."

I smiled. "Yes, and both were successes."

"Indeed they were." James kissed my cheek and I giggled, turning in his arms, kissing him deeply. "Mm. What's gotten into you?" he muttered against my lips.

"I want another baby." I muttered back.

James pulled back a little bit, raising an eyebrow at me. "Another baby?"

I nodded. "Yes. I love the feeling of being pregnant. And I don't want Caitlyn to be an only child like I was."

"But…so soon after the miscarriage?" he asked.

"Yes. I want another baby James. I can't be moping about the miscarriage all the time! We need to move on and allow ourselves to have a new bundle of joy."

James nodded. "I agree. I don't want Caitlyn to be an only child like I was as well."

I nodded and then kissed him yet again, deepening the kiss. We fooled around for a little bit until I heard, "Mommy?" coming from Caitlyn's room.

James and I headed to Caitlyn's room and her eyes lit up when James came into the room. "Daddy!" she smiled, looking at him.

James chuckled. "Hi pumpkin. Mommy tells me you're sick."

Caitlyn nodded and pouted as James sat on the bed. "It's not fun. I wanna go to school and see my friends."

"But you can't do that until you are better."

Caitlyn nodded then looked at the both of us. "Daddy?"

"Yes Caitie bug?"

"Can you and mommy sing to me?"

James looked at me and I nodded and smiled. "What would you like us to sing baby?" I asked.

"Count on You! From daddy's first CD!"

James and I nodded as we began to sing:

_[Lilly:]_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me_

_[James:]_

_I heard love is dangerous_

_Once you fall you never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving_

_Ain't so easy for me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]_

_[Lilly:]_

_Understand I've been here before,_

_Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

_[James:]_

_But you failed my test,_

_Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one_

_[Lilly and James:]_

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_

_Baby you can put your trust in me_

_[James:]_

_Just like a count to 3,_

_You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

_[James:]_

_No numbers in my pocket._

_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_[Lilly and James:]_

_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4]_

_[Both:]_

_I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand_

_[James:]_

_You should put yours over my heart_

_I promise to be careful from the start_

_[Both:]_

_I'm trusting you with love in me_

_Very very carefully_

_[Lilly:]_

_Never been so vulnerable_

_[Both:]_

_Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting in you (oh)_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

_[Lilly:]_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me._

After we were done singing, Caitlyn smiled at us. "I love it when you sing to me." James and I both smiled and we kissed her forehead. I hoped she'd be like this forever.


	6. Good News

A couple days later, Caitlyn was better. It sucked that I had to miss a few days of work, but I had to take care of my baby. James had to work, we had to get money somehow. I felt bad that I had to leave my students with someone else but I didn't want to leave my daughter with Aunt Emma and get Katie sick or Aunt Emma sick.

Later that week however, I wasn't feeling well. I thought I had got what Caitlyn had, so I did what I did for her. I felt better after a few days, but finally when I went back to work, I ended up throwing up during one of my voice lessons. I decided to set up a doctor's appointment.

As I sat in the waiting room, I looked at my feet. "Lilly Diamond?" the nurse called my name.

I got up and followed her. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Absolutely shitty." I replied as I was taken into a room.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked me as she asked the simple questions to put on the sheet for the doctor to look at when he came in to see me.

"Well, my four year old just got over the flu, and I thought I had caught what she had, and so I gave myself the same treatment I gave her and felt better a few days after and when I went back to work, I was giving a voice lesson, and got sick again." I told her.

The nurse nodded and wrote down what I told her. "Alright, the doctor will be in in a few."

I nodded and waited for the doctor. I ran my fingers through my hair and I was glad James was with Caitlyn as I was here at the doctors. I heard a knock on the door and the doctor peeked in. "Lilly?"

"That's me."

"I'm Doctor Jacobson." He shook my hand. "Well, it looks here you have flu like symptoms but have no idea what's wrong."

I nodded. "Yes, I would like to know what's going on."

The doctor gave me a few different tests and a little bit later he came back with the results of one of my tests. "Congratulations! You're pregnant."

I smiled. "Really?"

The doctor nodded. "About six weeks at least."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

The doctor smiled and nodded, giving me some prenatal vitamins and I was all smiles as I left the doctors office.

I got in my car and drove home. When I got home, Caitlyn ran up to me. "Mommy!"

I picked her up and smiled, kissing her cheek. "Hi baby, how was school?"

"Good. But I have a lot of homework." She frowned.

"Well, mommy and daddy will help you. " I told her. "Where's daddy?" I asked her.

"In your bedroom." Caitlyn told me.

I nodded and gently placed her down. "Honey, go play for a little bit."

Caitlyn nodded and ran off to her room. I smiled and headed to me and James' bedroom. "Hey baby." James said seeing me.

"Hi hun. I have good news." I smiled from ear to ear.

"What is that?" James asked me.

"I'm pregnant!" I grinned.

James got off our bed and hugged me, picking me up. "That's great!" he kissed me.

"Six weeks." I smiled.

James smiled and kissed me again. "I'm so happy."

I nodded "Me too. Shall we go tell Caitlyn?"

"Yes."

We headed to Caitlyn's room and knocked on the door. "Hi baby. We have some good news." I said.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister." James smiled.

Caitlyn beamed. "Really?"

I nodded and put my hand on my stomach and Caitlyn came and hugged me, kissing my still flat stomach.

We smiled and I knew it was going to be a good one.


	7. Caitlyn Turns 5!

The past few months were excruciating. I was about five months pregnant now, and I had a small baby bump. My students were so happy for me. Every day I heard the same questions from different students in different hours "Mrs. Diamond? What are you going to name the baby?" "Will you come visit us after the baby is born?" the list went on and on.

When I got home from work one day and thankfully it was for Christmas break, James was already home with Caitlyn. "Mommy!" she called.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled. I couldn't pick her up. I felt bad. My back hurt so bad already. I forgot how the body changed when you got pregnant.

"So, as you know love, Caitie's birthday is coming up." James started.

"Yeah?" I asked as I told Caitlyn to go play before dinner.

"I was thinking we could invite your mom and step-dad and my mom for her birthday. Along with Mama Knight and the guys."

"Are we going to be able to fit everyone in here?" I asked, looking around the apartment.

"I'm hoping so." James said.

"Yeah we can invite everyone but-" I stopped mid-sentence, putting a hand on my stomach.

James looked at me worried.

"It's alright, the baby is just kicking." I giggled as I grabbed James' hand and putting it on my stomach. He smiled like he did the first time Caitlyn kicked.

"I'm so glad we're having another baby." James smiled, kissing me.

I smiled against his lips "Same here hun."

The following week was super busy, we had Christmas and Kendall and Taylor came over, and then we had to set up for Caitlyn's birthday. My mom had flown in with John and the girls the day after Christmas.

"Oh baby! Just look at you, all glowing in pregnancy!" my mom exclaimed, hugging me.

I laughed. "Mom, I love it. I love being pregnant, minus getting sick those first few months. This baby is so active too. I think we may have an athlete this time." I joked and James turned.

"Better play hockey then!" he shouted.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "So, who's all going to be here for Caitlyn's birthday?" my mom asked.

"Uhm, you, John and the girls, Aunt Emma, Katie, Kendall and Taylor, Carlos and Logan, and Nana Diamond." I said.

My mom nodded as Caitlyn came out of her room. "Grandma!" she squealed running up to my mom.

"Hi pumpkin." My mom kissed her cheek.

"Where are Addie and Rosie?" Caitlyn asked.

"They are at the hotel with Grandpa John." My mom said.

"Aww. I wanted them to play dollies with me." Caitlyn pouted.

"You'll see them tomorrow." My mom told her.

"Maybe we'll go over there tonight and visit baby." I told Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded. She had no idea that Adele and Rosalie were her aunts. They were so close in age that it didn't seem possible. Hell, I was nineteen years older than them and they're my sisters.

When Caitlyn's birthday came around, I dressed her in the cutest dress she owned. "Mommy, why do I have to wear this dress?" she asked.

"Well," I started as a kneeled next to her, "It's your birthday and you want to look nice."

She nodded and kissed my cheek as she headed out to the kitchen to wait for everyone. I walked out shortly after she did, and saw that Kendall and Taylor were there already.

"Lilly!" Taylor exclaimed, "look at you!" she smiled and hugged me. "I haven't seen you since you announced you were pregnant."

I laughed. "I know, we've all been so busy."

Kendall grinned and hugged me. "Lilly Billy. You look..great." he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Kenny." I joked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logan are here!" Caitlyn exclaimed, jumping up and down as Carlos and Logan came in the door.

"Hey sweetie. Happy birthday." Logan picked up Caitlyn and kissed her cheek.

"Me next!" Carlos exclaimed as Logan handed him Caitlyn and he kissed her cheek.

I rolled my eyes. I really had no idea who those two were dating, I just knew that they were each dating someone. After everyone had arrived, we all visited and mostly talked about my pregnancy. James and I already had the godfather picked out for our new baby, which was Logan. We assured Carlos his time was coming. As seeing as I had no other girl friends in the area, I had no idea who we were going to choose as the godmother.

After all of us visited, we brought out the cake, which, was a BTR ice cream cake with five candles on it. Caitlyn attempted to blow out every candle but only got four, so we teased her that she had a boyfriend in 4K.

After eating the cake and opening the presents, everyone left after staying to visit a few minutes or so. That night as James and I laid in bed, I put a hand over my stomach.

"Who are we going to pick as the godmother?" I asked.

"How about Katie?" James suggested

"My cousin Katie?" I asked

James nodded.

I thought about it for a few moments. "Hm. I suppose so." I smiled.

"Good. Now that we've decided, let's sleep. I'm tired." James yawned. I nodded and smiled as we went to bed, our baby girl was now five, and we were having another baby in four months. Life couldn't get better.


	8. Welcome Liam

The next four months seemed to go by very quickly. It was about mid-April and I was a few days away from my due date. I couldn't believe that James and I were about to add another member to our family soon. Caitlyn was so excited. Luckily, we had another room in our apartment that we had used as a spare room to transfer into the baby's room. We had no idea what the baby was going to be, and I was hoping that maybe it'd be a boy.

One Saturday night, I was cuddled on the couch with James when I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. "Oh." I said softly.

"What's wrong babe?" James asked.

"I think I'm having contractions." I said, squirming.

James looked at me. "You think it's time?"

I nodded as another sharp pain hit me. James sighed and nodded, as he grabbed Caitlyn to drop her off at Kendall's. After we dropped her off at Kendall's, we drove to the hospital.

"James! Hurry up! It hurts." I whined.

James looked at me as we pulled up to the hospital and he grabbed a wheelchair to help me in. When I finally got into the labor and delivery room, they told me I was ready to deliver. Not even a half hour later, I heard from the doctor, "It's a boy!"

I cried as they cleaned him up and handed him to me. "He's gorgeous." I smiled

James smiled down at me. "He is. I have a son."

I nodded and stroked his cheek. "What should we name him?"

James looked at me. "How about Matthew?"

I thought for a moment. "How about Liam?"

"Liam Matthew?" James suggested.

"Liam Matthew Diamond. I like it." I smiled, looking at our little boy.

It was a few hours later when everyone came and visited. Logan smiled as he held his godson. "He's so cute."

I smiled and laid back on the bed. "He sure is."

Caitlyn came in with Kendall and Taylor after Logan left. "Mommy!" she smiled as I cradled Liam in my arms.

"Hi Caitie." I smiled as James lifted her on the bed. "This is your new baby brother, Liam."

Caitlyn smiled and looked at Liam. "He's so tiny."

I giggled and nodded. "You were this tiny once too." Liam squirmed in my arms and he looked at me. He had James' eyes and my facial features.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Liam's forehead. "I love you little brother."

Kendall and Taylor smiled, fawning over Liam. I loved how much everyone already loved Liam. I couldn't wait to take Liam home. My mom, John and the girls couldn't come to see Liam right now since they were on vacation.

That night, James took Caitlyn home and I rested and spent time with Liam. Soon I would be able to take him home, and begin life with my husband, daughter and now my son.


	9. Exhausted and Worried

The following month was exhausting. I forgot how tiring it could be to have a baby. Liam was much more of a hassle than Caitlyn was when she was a baby. I hadn't gotten much sleep and when I was at work, I was sad because I was away from Liam. Logan and his girlfriend, Valyn took care of him when one of them had a day off. I was so thankful. One day, after coming home from work, I saw James home early.

"James, what are you doing home so early?" I asked, taking my hair down from its messy bun.

"I got a call from Logan that Liam had a bad cough."

I blinked. "What? And you didn't bother to call me? James Nicholas Diamond! We need to take our baby to the hospital." I rushed to Liam's room and picked him up out of his cradle. "Liam…you're burning up." I frowned and shouted to James. "James! Get Caitlyn! We're going to the hospital!"

James shouted back, "What?"

"Liam's burning up!" I shouted.

James got up and rushed to Caitlyn's room. He grabbed her and we headed out to the hospital. I was crying by the time we got there. We rushed into the ER.

"Help!" I screamed when we got in there.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" a nurse asked.

"My baby boy is coughing and has a fever." I cried.

"Ma'am, how old is your son?"

"He's a month old."

The nurse looked worried and motioned for a doctor to come get Liam. I cried and looked at the doctor. "May I come with?"

The doctor nodded and I told James to stay with Caitlyn. We were in the room and the doctor was doing tons of tests and Liam was crying the whole time. I couldn't help but cry myself. They wouldn't let me hold his little hand or anything. It took an hour before the doctor told me what was wrong.

"Mrs. Diamond?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?"

"Your son has whooping cough."

I nodded. The doctor told me that they'd have to keep Liam over night to keep an eye on him to treat him and that they'd give him an antibiotic to help the whooping cough. They took him to the NICU even though he wasn't a newborn.

I stood outside the NICU, frowning, tears in my eyes. James came by and I looked at him. "Wh..where's Caitlyn?"

James wrapped his arms around me. "I dropped her off at Kendall and Taylor's. They said they'd take her to school in the morning."

I nodded and snuggled into James' arms. "Look, our poor baby is crying and I can't do anything…"

James kissed my head. "Liam will be fine. He's a Diamond."

I tried to smile but I just couldn't. Seeing my baby boy all alone, without me to feed him, to change him, bathe him, anything. I was snapped out of my thoughts when James kissed my cheek and said, "Let's go home and rest."

I nodded and James interlaced our fingers as we left the hospital to go back home for the night. When we arrived back at the apartment, James and I went to our room and I sat on the bed and just started bawling.

James sat beside me and pulled me close to him. "Shhh. Shhh my love." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed his hand up and down my side.

I decided I knew Liam was going to be fine. He was in good hands and I needed to clear my mind. I looked at James and climbed on his lap and kissed him fiercely.

James kissed me back and then pulled back. "Mm. What's gotten into you?"

"I need to clear my mind. Shut up and kiss me." I demanded.

James nodded and kissed me, pulling my shirt up and over my head as we made love that night to clear my mind. I knew that the next morning we would go see Liam and hopefully hear some good news.


	10. Liam Comes Home And a New House?

The next morning James and I woke up early and headed out to the hospital. We both called into our jobs saying we had a family emergency. I sighed as I looked at James. "We haven't gotten a call…is that good or bad?"

James rubbed both of my arms in a comforting way and kissed me. "Liam is fine. I guarantee it."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright."

I took a deep breath and grabbed my purse as we headed to the car. I climbed in and looked at James as we drove. I only hoped Liam was ok. When we got to the hospital, we told the nurse that was working that we were here to see our son who was in the NICU. She nodded and gave us the ok. When we arrived at the NICU I saw Liam sleeping.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diamond?" a doctor asked.

I turned, as did James. "Yes? How is Liam?"

The doctor smiled. "Your son is doing just fine. We're going to take him off the IV and give you a prescription for the antibiotic that we put him on. Do you have any other children?"

James and I nodded. "We have a five year old daughter." He told the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Alright, well, keep her away from your son for a few days. She may catch whooping cough unless she's had her protussius shot."

I thought for a moment. Did Caitlyn have that shot? "I believe she has."

The doctor nodded. "Alright. Let me get nurse Natalie to get him."

I smiled and nodded. I looked at James as the nurse picked up Liam and brought him out to us.

"Here you are." She handed him to us.

I smiled, tears threatening to come out. "Thank you." I sniffled as I held Liam and he looked up to me with the same warm brown eyes his father had.

The doctor came back and talked with James as he gave him a slip for the antibiotic for Liam. James came back to me and kissed my cheek. "Hi Liam." He cooed at him.

Liam gurgled and smiled at the both of us. I kissed his cheek and we walked to the nurses' station to sign the discharge papers. After James and I both signed the papers, we took Liam to the car and strapped him in his carrier and strapped him in the car. I kissed Liam's head and got in the car, looking at James. We had a few hours before we had to pick up Caitlyn from school, so we decided to go back to the apartment and relax.

When we got back to the apartment, I put Liam down in his crib and went and sat on the couch with James. "James…?"

"Yeah babe, what's up?"

"I think we should start looking for a house. If we have more kids, this apartment won't be able to fit all of us."

James looked at me and turned, grabbing my hands. "You sure about this Lil?"

I nodded. "I'm sure James. I mean, yeah there's a lot of memories here, but we need a bigger place."

James nodded and kissed me gently. Before we went to go pick Caitlyn up from school, we looked online for a few houses that were for sale.

After picking up Caitlyn from school, James and I sat her down to tell her we might be moving as Liam played in his playpen. "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn looked at me, her big hazel eyes full of childlike innocence. "Yes mommy?"

I tucked her hair behind her ear. "We might be moving to a bigger house."

"Moving? I don't want to! I wanna stay here!" She started throwing a tantrum.

"We need the bigger space. What if mommy has another baby? We won't have enough room." I told her.

"I don't want another baby either! They cry too much and take you away from me!" she started crying and then Liam started crying from the shouting.

James held Liam as I held Caitlyn. "Baby, do you really think that we love Liam more than you?"

Caitlyn nodded as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"Oh Caitlyn Jamie. We don't love Liam more than you. We love you both the same. We could never love one of you more than the other. Yes, Liam needs our attention most of the time, but we don't love him more than you. If mommy and daddy end up giving you and Liam a sibling, we'll love all of you the same." I told her, hugging her tight and stroking her hair. "Alright?"

Caitlyn pulled back from my arms and nodded. "Okay.."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now, go get washed up for supper."

Caitlyn nodded and dashed to the bathroom. James handed me a whining Liam and I looked at him. "Can you start supper while I feed Liam?"

James nodded and headed to the kitchen. I sat on the couch, Liam in my arms as I lifted my shirt and undid my bra to feed Liam. After feeding him, I ate with my loving husband and darling daughter as I thought hopeful thoughts about a new place.


	11. We Got Our Dream House!

The following week was busy between work, taking care of a recovering Liam, and looking for a new house. Caitlyn was growing more accustomed to the idea of moving. We had told her she'd have a bigger room that would be all her own and she could decorate it however she wanted. She was excited saying she wanted a princess themed room.

James and I continued to look for a house one evening when I received a phone call. "Hello?"

The person on the other end asked, _"Is this Lilly Diamond?"_

"Yes, this is her."

"_I'm Tim Walsh, I'm calling about the house you and your husband looked at the other day."_

"Which one Mr. Walsh?" James gave me a strange look and I held a finger up to tell him that I would tell him soon.

"_The one on Sunview Ave."_

"Oh yes! That one! What about it?"

"_I would like you to know that you and your husband, if you're still interested may buy this house."_

I nodded. "Ok, I will talk with my husband and I will give you a call back."

"_Alright. Call me at this number."_ Mr. Walsh said as we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"What was that about?" James asked, looking at me.

"You know that house we really liked on Sunview Ave? And they said they'd have to do a credit check to see if we'd be able to buy the house?"

"Yeah?"

"We can buy the house James!"

"Oh my God, really? That's fantastic!" James grinned, kissing me.

I laughed and kissed him back. 'Yes. So do you want to buy it? Should I give Mr. Walsh a call back?"

James nodded. "Yes, do it, call him back baby. This is wonderful."

I smiled and called Mr. Walsh back and told him we'd buy the house. James and I were ecstatic. Since the kids were already in bed that night, we broke out a bottle of white wine and had a few drinks. When we went to bed, I climbed on top of James and smiled. "We're getting a new house!" My words were a bit slurry due to one too many drinks.

James chuckled and pulled me down, kissing me. "Mhm. And I can't wait. We'll have a bigger room, a little bit aways from the kids' rooms." He grinned, grabbing my hand and interlocking his fingers with mine. I giggled and then yawned. We both fell asleep shortly after that, cuddled close to each other.

The next morning, which, thankfully was Saturday, I woke up pretty late. I saw a note on James' pillow, wondering where he had gone. I picked up the note and read it. It said, _" Lilly, Liam woke up pretty early and Caitlyn woke up shortly after. I fed both the kids and took them to the park. Love you, James xoxoxo."_

I smiled and got up, going to take a long hot shower. I had the house to myself for awhile so I figured I might as well use that time wisely. After getting done with my shower, I got dressed and decided to clean the house and have Taylor over. When Taylor came over, we sat at the kitchen table, drinking some warm tea.

"So where are the kids?" Taylor asked me.

"James took them out to the park. It feels nice yet weird to have the house by myself. I'm surrounded by screaming kids all the time, and to have a quiet house is…wow." I laughed.

Taylor smiled and shook her head. "Must be surprising. I've never heard the house this quiet either."

Hearing Taylor say 'house' made a smile come to my face. "Speaking of houses…"

Taylor looked at me and rose an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"James and I are getting an actual house!" I grinned.

Taylor squealed and hugged me. "Oh my God! That's great!"

I laughed and smiled. "I know! We told Caitlyn that she can decorate her room however she wants and she wants a princess theme."

Taylor laughed and shook her head. "That's awesome. Do you guys know how you want to decorate Liam's room?"

I looked at her. "I'm not entirely sure how we'll do Liam's room. Maybe Logan and Valyn will have an idea. Or Katie even."

Taylor nodded. "Maybe have him a jungle room, or Winnie The Pooh, or something."

I nodded and smiled and made a mental note to call and or text Logan. I wondered also if Carlos had an idea. I decided to text him later along with Logan and Val.

About an hour later James and the kids came home. "Mommy!" Caitlyn called and hugged me.

"Hi baby." I smiled and then she saw Taylor and went over to her as well and hugged her.

I looked at James who was holding a sleeping Liam. "How'd he enjoy the park?" I asked James as I heard Taylor and Caitlyn talking.

James chuckled. "He was having a blast. Him and Caitlyn both. Now, he's all tuckered out."

I smiled. "Go put him down in the crib. I'm sure he'll continue to sleep."

James nodded and went to lay down Liam. Caitlyn went for a nap after lunch and James, Taylor and I talked about the new house and what we would do when we got there.


	12. Moving In and Baby Talk with Taylor

After a week or two of packing, we were all ready to move. The guys, Valyn, Taylor and Carlos' girlfriend, Alicia, were helping us move everything into the new house. James and I were super excited to have this new house and I couldn't wait to get everything set up. The house had cost us a lot of money, but, we had been saving up since after we got the apartment, so it was all covered.

On move in day, I was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. Which, was generally my work out clothes. But anyway, when we finally got to the new house, I was in awe. James came up behind me and smiled. "Ready to make a new start in our new place?"

I nodded and opened up the door. "Alright everyone! Bring the stuff in!"

Everyone nodded and started bringing out stuff in. I directed them to wear I wanted it. At least in a general area. After everything was moved in, we all decided to go out to dinner. We went to Applebee's and I ordered a nice wrap. Liam was being fussy and he wasn't enjoying anything I or James were doing so Logan took him and he started giggling and I sighed. It seemed like Liam enjoyed having Logan as his godfather.

"You are so good with him Logie." I told him

Logan smiled and looked up at me. "Thanks. If you ever want Val and I to babysit, let me know."

I nodded and smiled. "I may have to take you up on that."

Logan chuckled and looked at Liam. "Sounds good."

I smiled and after we were all done with our meal, James, Caitlyn, Liam and I headed to the new house so we could start getting everything put away and put the way we wanted it.

"That was such a great dinner." James said as I put together Caitlyn's bed.

"It was. And Logan's so good with Liam. I'm glad we picked him as the godfather."

James nodded, helping me put the frame together and then put her mattress on. We decided to drop the kids off at Kendall and Taylor's so we could put some of the bigger stuff away. "I'm so glad we have a bigger house now."

I nodded and smiled. "Me too. It's so nice. It's going to be…much better than the apartment."

We finished setting up Caitlyn's room and then proceeded to work on Liam's room. We decided to go with a jungle theme, so we put up a bunch of nice friendly jungle animals in Liam's room. It took us a bit with Liam's room, but soon after that, we decided to work on our room.

I laid in our bed and stared at the ceiling. "Every thing big is now set up."

James crawled into bed and snuggled up next to me. "Yes, and there are no kids tonight…" he chuckled.

I turned and looked at him. "I don't want another baby so fast…"

James smirked. "Well, there is such a thing as protection my love."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "True. Did you bring them with you?"

"Of course."

I smiled and kissed James, wrapping my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Our night was filled with hot, passionate, love.

The next morning I woke up and heard Kendall and Taylor talking to James. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on, going out to the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Caitlyn yelled as she hugged my legs.

"Hi baby." I smiled, and knelt down to kiss her head. She grabbed my hand as I stood up and saw Liam in Taylor's arms. "Hi Liam." I cooed as he reached out for me.

Taylor smiled and handed Liam over to me. "How was watching the two trouble makers?" I asked her as I held Liam.

Taylor giggled. "It wasn't so bad. Liam fell asleep about 8 and then Caitlyn fell asleep about 8:30."

I smiled. "Good. So they weren't much trouble at all?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, they were really good actually."

"Good." I smiled and kissed Liam's cheek, which made him giggle.

Taylor smiled. "I can't wait til Kendall and I have kids."

I looked at my best friend. "Then why don't ya get started?" I teased.

Taylor giggled. "Kendall wants to wait at least a year to have kids."

"Understandable. James and I have been married almost 5 years and we just had our second baby. But, Caitlyn came as a surprise." I smiled and looked at Caitlyn who was in James' arms.

Taylor smiled. "But, she's still perfect. Whether or not she came as a surprise."

I nodded. "I don't know when I want another baby. I know I want at least one more. I quite enjoy the feeling of being pregnant and everything that comes with it. Well, not morning sickness."

Taylor laughed. "That's one of the things I'm not looking forward to once I do get pregnant. That and weight gain."

"I didn't actually gain much weight with either Caitlyn or Liam. Caitlyn I think I gained 20 pounds and with Liam I gained about 10 pounds."

"And you still have your slim figure."

"Lots of working out." I smiled.

Taylor nodded and smiled at Kendall. "Well, I suppose we should get going, let you guys get back to unpacking and whatnot."

I nodded. "Alright." I gave Kendall and Taylor a hug and they left. James and I decided to unpack some more, so we put Liam in his playpen and Caitlyn sat on the floor as we popped 'The Lion King' in the DVD player.

I smiled as James and I unpacked, knowing that living here would be a whole new adventure.


	13. Relaxing and Flashback

After everything was moved into the new house, James and I were satisfied. We knew this would be the house where we'd watch our children grow up, and watch our grandchildren, and retire and eventually die in. After a hectic work week, I sat in the bathtub, making James watch the kids as I relaxed.

As I sunk my body deeper into the warm, bubble filled water, I heard Caitlyn laughing and Liam's infant laughter. I was assuming James did something to make the two of them laugh. I smiled as I closed my eyes and thought about a few years ago, before James and I got married and before Caitlyn was even a thought.

_**Flashback:**_

_James and I sat on my bed in the apartment at the Palm Woods, and he held my hand as we talked to each other._

"_James?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you ever think about having kids?"_

"_Well, not really. I mean, we're only seventeen. You and I both have our musical careers on fire right now. I mean, I don't know. I guess when I get older I'd think about it." James said, looking at me._

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Well, I mean, I guess every girl thinks about having kids at a young age…"_

_James stroked my hair. "Well, just as long as we don't have one now-"_

A crash interrupted my flashback. I snapped open my eyes and grabbed a towel, wiping myself off quickly and then grabbing my robe and putting it on. I put the towel in my hair and went out to the living room. I saw a broken vase and Caitlyn crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry mama!" Caitlyn whined.

I walked over to Caitlyn and I knelt down by her. "Baby, its ok. Shhh. Shh." I comforted her and looked at James, who had Liam in his arms.

James looked at me and mouthed, 'later' and I nodded as I picked Caitlyn up and held her. I stroked her brown hair and kissed her cheek as she calmed down. About an hour later, I put the kids down for a nap and I was still in my robe as I sat on the bed in me and James' room.

"So, what exactly happened James?" I asked as I grabbed my brush and brushed through my hair.

"Caitlyn was running around, and I told her not to run in the house, she might get hurt, and she ran into the desk that had the vase on it, the vase fell and broke, and she was unharmed, but was crying cause she knew she was in trouble. "

I sighed and laid back on the bed. I closed my eyes and then I felt James crawl into the bed and snuggle up next to me. He pulled me close and stroked my cheek.

"You know, we're 24, and most people are just getting married now or having their first kid. Us? We've been married almost 5 years, and raising a 5 year old and an infant."

James kissed my head. "But, I wouldn't trade what we have for the world."

I smiled and looked at him, my hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. "I wouldn't either. I love you James Nicholas Diamond."

"And I love you Lillian Joelle Diamond." He kissed me lightly and we both fell asleep for a little bit.

After waking up from our nap, I got dressed and got ready to make supper. I hummed as I made mac and cheese, Liam in his bouncy swing and Caitlyn playing patty-cake with James. I honestly could say I wouldn't trade my life for anything.


	14. Shopping and Unexpected News

A couple days after the vase incident, I had some well needed BFF time with Taylor. We decided to go downtown and do some shopping. While we were at Starbucks, she looked super happy. "What are you so smiley about?" I asked her, taking a sip of my Frappuccino.

"I have great news!" she smiled.

"Oh? What's that?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant!"

I grinned. "Oh my God! Taylor, that's great!" I hugged her. "Does Kendall know yet?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes. I told him this morning. He was ecstatic!"

I grinned. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

She smiled at me, a light pink blush decorating her cheeks. "Thanks."

"I can't believe it. You two are having a baby."

Taylor laughed. "I know. It's insane. The doctor told me I'm about five weeks along."

"Oh my goodness. Almost a month pregnant. You didn't skip a period or anything?"

"No, nothing really changed except for the fact I felt a little nauseous and my boobs had started to hurt."

"Hm. I suppose everyone is different." I said, looking at her. After Starbucks, we continued our shopping.

"So you and James ever think about having another baby?" Taylor asked me.

"Well, yea, we've thought about it, but, we want to wait til Liam is a bit older because we don't want little age difference between Liam and the baby, we want maybe a 2 year or year difference maybe." I shrugged.

Taylor nodded. "Good enough."

I nodded. We finished shopping and I headed back to the house after saying goodbye to Taylor.

When I got home, I heard Caitlyn running to me. "Mom!" she shouted out happily.

"Hi baby girl." I said, setting down my bags to pick her up.

"I missed you." She told me, looking at me with her hazel eyes that reflected my own.

"I missed you too baby. Did you have a good day with daddy?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Daddy took me and Liam to the zoo!"

"Oh did he now?"

"Yes! I saw all the animals! Liam fell asleep though." She pouted, sad that she couldn't share her zoo adventure with her little brother.

I smiled, "well, he is a baby. He gets tired easily."

Caitlyn nodded and I gently set her down. I kissed her cheek and looked up to see James with Liam.

"Hey honey." James said to me, kissing my cheek.

"Hey darling." I smiled and saw Liam reaching his arms out to me. I grabbed Liam and kissed his cheek. He was getting so big, his brown hair was starting to get thicker and he began talking. Mostly babbling, no big words yet.

Liam smiled and clapped his hands, giggling.

I smiled and asked James to take my bags to our room. He nodded and I went and sat on the couch with the kids.

"How was your day with Taylor?" James asked me later that night.

"Really good. She told me some really great news."

"Oh? What did that happen to be?"

"She's having a baby." I smiled at James.

"Really? That's awesome! Have to call Kendall and tell him congrats."

I nodded and changed into my pajamas and snuggled up to James. "She asked if we planned on more kids"

James looked at me. "And what did you say?"

"I said we're waiting cause we don't want too small of an age difference between Liam and the baby."

James nodded. "I suppose so."

I yawned and nodded.

James stroked my hair. "Do you want another baby?"

I looked at him. "I do, but not right now. Liam is only a few months old."

James nodded. "How many kids do you want?"

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, I don't really know. We're only 24. Got plenty of potency left."

James chuckled. "True. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Four or five…."

"Four or five? We have to get started then." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Not tonight."

He pouted and I shook my head. "I'm tired James. I need sleep."

"Oh alright." James kissed my cheek and we fell asleep.


	15. Happy Anniversary and Thinking

The next couple of months flew by. Taylor was six months pregnant now, Liam turned one, and James and I celebrated our 5 year wedding anniversary. James had made it the perfect night. A romantic night, no kids, a nice dinner, and him serenading me.

_**Flashback: A couple days ago: **_

"_Happy anniversary baby." James said that morning, wrapping his arms around me._

"_Same to you hun." I kissed his lips._

"_I have the perfect night planned."_

"_What is it?" I asked, excitedly._

"_You'll have to wait and see." He chuckled._

_I pouted. "Fine."_

_Later that night, I took a shower to get ready because James told me to be ready at 7. It was about 6:20 when I hopped in the shower. I got out, and after I dried off, I went to my closet and looked through my closet to find a sexy dress for whatever he had planned. He told me to look nice. I picked out a blue dress with a scrunch in the middle, and my black stilettos, some drop earrings and a light blue stone bracelet to match the earrings. I did my hair up in a French bun and did my makeup lightly._

_I walked out to the kitchen and saw James standing there in a black dress shirt with an aqua blue tie, dress pants, and dress shoes, holding a lily in his hands. (that had always been his thing for me, no roses, just lilies)_

"_Oh my God, Lilly, you look fantastic." James said as he came over to me and kissed me._

_I blushed. "Thank you."_

"_Are you ready to go?"_

"_Wait, where are the kids?" I asked._

"_With Logan and Val."_

_I nodded and he handed me the lily and I smiled as we headed out the door. When we got into the car, he drove to this lovely little restaurant. When we walked in, it was dimly lit and candles were around it, and our table had rose petals on it._

"_James…this is beautiful."_

"_As are you my lovely wife."_

_I smiled and he kissed me gently. The waiter brought our food out a little bit later. After we were done eating, James looked at me. "Lilly?"_

"_Yes darling?"_

"_I have a surprise for you." With that, he pulled out a box and opened it. Inside, were the most beautiful pair of diamond studs I had ever seen._

"_Oh James." I said quietly._

"_Put them on." He smiled._

_I nodded and took out my drop earrings, putting in the studs. "Gorgeous." James said._

_I smiled, looking at him. His brown eyes twinkled in the candlelight and I felt like the luckiest girl ever to have him as a husband. Any other girl would have killed to have the fantastic James Diamond, but, I had him. And I always would. _

_After dinner, James led me to a hotel. "James. This night just keeps getting better and better." I smiled as we entered out hotel room. The bed was huge, the room was dimly lit, there was romantic music in the background, and James smiled at me, leading me to the bed._

_I sat on the bed, and kicked off my heels. _

_James came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Would you like some baby?" he asked._

"_Yes please." I smiled as he poured us each a glass of wine._

_A few glasses of wine later, James kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, and unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands down his bare chest. He unzipped my dress and we dove into a night of passion. After we were done, he looked at me and kissed my forehead. "Happy anniversary babe."_

"_Happy anniversary James." I smiled._

_**End Flashback**_

I smiled as I thought back on the memory. "Mama!" I heard Liam call from his room. I got up and walked to his room. "Hello baby." I kissed his cheek as I picked him up.

"Mama!" he clapped his hands.

I smiled and listened to him babble as I carried him out to the living room. Caitlyn was at a friend's house for the weekend and James was working, so I was home alone with Liam. I honestly couldn't think of anything better than spending time with my son this weekend.

"Mama!" he called again.

"What is it baby? Wanna watch some DragonTales?" I asked.

Liam nodded, and I set him in his playpen as I turned on the TV, and popped in the DragonTales DVD.

I smiled softly as I made myself some lunch. Maybe after Taylor had her baby, I would have another little one. I enjoyed motherhood so much. I sat down on the couch and ate, thinking about what it would be like to have another little one around the house.


	16. Keenan Christopher Knight

The following three months had passed pretty quickly. Taylor was nearing the end of her pregnancy and we were all excited. Her and Kendall had decided to find out the sex of the baby ahead of time, and they found out it was a boy. They were naming it Keenan, after Kendall's dad. I thought it was sweet. Liam started walking, and I couldn't believe that my baby boy was growing up so fast. Last month, I got great news, I was pregnant! So now, I'm a month pregnant. So much for waiting a couple years.

One night, James and I were laying in bed, it was about three in the morning when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I sleepily answered.

"_Lilly? It's Kendall."_

"What's going on Kenny?"

"_Taylor just went into labor. We're headed to the hospital right now…come as quickly as you can."_

"Alright. I'll wake James, we'll drop the kids off with someone, and we'll be right there."

"_Thanks."_

"No problem. Love you, be there soon"

"_Love you too."_

I pressed the 'end call' button and shook James. "James…"

"Mmm….what?"

"Taylor went into labor, Kendall just called and wants us at the hospital."

James sat up. "Alright. Should we call my mom to come watch the kids?"

I nodded. I hadn't even thought of Brooke coming to watch the kids. Her and I never got along.

"Alright. I'll call her." James picked up the phone and called his mom, I knew Brooke wouldn't be happy with being woken up at 3 AM and then having to drive to our house.

After James got off the phone, I looked at him. "So…?"

"My mom's coming to watch the kids."

"Oh thank God." I got up and changed my clothes quickly. I put on a pair of jeans, a plain white tee, and my favorite 'University of Missouri' hoodie and then slipped on a pair of flip flops.

We waited about 15 minutes until Brooke showed up. James answered the door after she knocked three times.

"Hi mom. Thanks so much for watching the kids." James hugged her.

"Oh no problem. Always happy to watch my grandbabies." Brooke said.

"Ok, so, Liam wakes up at around 5. And Caitlyn wakes up around 7. So, make sure they both eat breakfast, and since its technically Monday, get Caitlyn ready for school. The bus comes at 7:30." I said, looking at her.

Brooke nodded. "No problem. Now, you two get going."

James and I nodded, he kissed his mom's cheek before grabbing the car keys and we headed out to the hospital. When we got there, we went up to the floor where Taylor was. We asked the lady what room Taylor Knight was in, and she told us 405.

We headed to 405, and knocked on the door. Kendall answered the door. "Come in guys, she's not quite ready to push yet the doctor told us.."

I hugged Kendall. "You'll be fine, I can tell you're nervous." I whispered in his ear. "Be calm. It'll help Taylor."

Kendall hugged me back and then talked with James as I went over to Taylor's bedside, she looked exhausted, and she hadn't even began to push.

"Hey Tay." I smiled at her gently, stroking her hair.

"Hi." She smiled at me. "I'm glad you guys came."

"Of course. We couldn't miss the birth of our godson."

Taylor laughed softly and smiled, but then took a sharp intake of breath as a contraction hit her. I let her grab my hand and she did her breathing exercises as the contraction passed. "These suck." She muttered.

I laughed softly and smiled. "I know they do. Went through it twice and going to go through it a third time."

Taylor smiled and set her hand on my very still flat stomach. "How can you have so many babies and still look as fit as you do?"

"Exercise and lots of it." I told her as I looked up and the doctor came in.

"Alright Taylor, let's see where you are at." The doctor said as he checked her to see if she was ready to push or not.

Taylor looked at me and held my hand still.

"Good news. You're ready to push."

Kendall looked at me and I told him to go take Taylor's other hand. About fifteen minutes later, a piercing cry entered the room.

"He's here." I whispered as the doctor handed Taylor little Keenan.

Taylor smiled and cried tears of joy as she held him. Kendall had the biggest smile on his face. "Welcome to the Knight family little buddy." He said to him.

I smiled at James as he wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting on my stomach. "Eight more months baby." He whispered. I nodded and smiled as the nurse went to clean Keenan up and take his measurements and what not.

"What's his full name?" I asked Taylor and Kendall.

"Keenan Christopher Knight." Kendall replied. They had been keeping the middle name a secret since they found out the sex of the baby.

"What an adorable name." I smiled. "Your dad is smiling down at you two." I told Kendall, who had tears coming down his face and he hugged me.

"I wish he was here." He whispered.

"I know Kenny. He is. In spirit." I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

About an hour later, Aunt Emma and Katie came and saw Keenan, and Aunt Emma was crying as she held him, one for the fact that Kendall was honoring his dad with his newborn son's name, and the other because she was now a grandma.

James and I went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and some coffee. We had called Brooke to check on the kids, and she said they were doing just fine, Caitlyn was up early and ready for school.

"Do you think we're crazy for having another baby?" I asked. I knew James was happy with Caitlyn and Liam, and Caitlyn was a surprise baby and Liam was planned, this new baby wasn't.

James shook his head. "Not crazy. You're just a land of fertileness."

"If you didn't want another baby, you'd tell me…right?"

"Of course! Why do you ask that?"

"Because I feel like you don't want this baby…you really weren't happy when I told you."

"Lilly, I'm esstatic we're having another kid. We're not old, we're still young. We're twenty-five. Most people are having their first kids by now or getting married."

I nodded. "Alright."

He smiled and kissed me. "Let's go visit Taylor and Kendall some more before we head back home."

I nodded and we headed back up to Taylor's room to visit some more and spend some time with our godson, Keenan. That kid has no idea what kind of family he's going to be growing up in. As I held Keenan, I got more excited for having another baby.


	17. Unexpected Surprise

A few months passed by, and I got to babysit Keenan quite often. He looked so much like Kendall already, it was insane. I had already grown a baby bump. It was pretty exciting to have another baby. With Liam walking and talking now, it was so tiring to chase after him, along with trying to keep myself healthy.

I was scheduled to have my next check up at the doctor since I was about 18 weeks along. James and I decided we were going to find out the sex this time so we were prepared.

"What do you think the baby will be?" I asked James on the car ride there. Caitlyn was at school, and Liam was in daycare.

"I'm thinking it's going to be a boy."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, the position you're carrying, it's exactly how it was when you were pregnant with Liam." James looked at me.

"I'm hoping the baby is a girl." I said, a hand on my stomach.

James shrugged and looked at me. "We'll just have to find out then." He said as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

After checking in, we sat in the waiting room for a good fifteen minutes. "Lilly Diamond?" a nurse's voice called.

I got up and followed her to the room where they did some other checkup stuff before getting to the ultrasound.

"Alright Lilly, everything looks good, now, lie on your back, lift your shirt up and we'll take a look at the baby."

I nodded, laying back on the bed, lifting my shirt up to expose my belly, which protruded a slightly large bump. The ultrasound tech put the gel on my stomach and then proceeded to do the ultrasound.

"Heartbeat is strong, everything is good. Wait a minute." She stopped and looked concerned.

I looked at James in worry, who held my hand. "What's wrong?" we both asked.

"It looks like you have two heartbeats going on here." The nurse looked at me.

"Two?" I looked worried.

"It looks like you're having twins…" the nurse looked at me.

"Twins?" I asked, flabbergasted.

The nurse nodded. "Looks like-" she stopped and rolled the device around my stomach. "A boy and a girl."

James and I looked at each other. "Twins.." he said softly.

I blinked as the nurse wiped the gel off my stomach and printed off the ultrasound pictures for us.

"I'll be right back." She said.

I looked at James and sat up. "Do you have twins in your family?"

James shook his head. "No. but you must on one of your sides of your family because your mom had Adele and Rosalie."

I nodded and put my hand on my stomach. Twins. And one was a boy and one was a girl. Make both the kids happy. After the nurse came back and gave us the pictures, she smiled at me. "Congratulations you two."

James and I smiled, heading home. When we arrived home, Carlos and Alicia were waiting with the kids. Logan and Val and then Carlos and Alicia (who recently got engaged) alternated weeks picking Caitlyn and Liam up from their perspective places.

"Mommy!" I heard from both kids.

I hugged both of them and then picked Liam up, resting him on my hip, brushing his brown hair out of his face.

"How was school?" I asked Caitlyn as James and Carlos talked.

"Great! We got to go to the children's museum and learn about the dinosaurs!"

"Oooh. Sounds exciting." I smiled as I sat on the couch, setting Liam next to me.

Caitlyn nodded, climbing on the couch on the other side of me. "Am I having a baby sissy?" she asked, she knew that we were going to find out what the baby was going to be.

I nodded. "Yes, and you're going to have another baby brother too."

"Two?" Caitlyn asked amazed.

I nodded. "Yup. Mommy's having twins."

Caitlyn grinned. "I get a baby sissy and brother!"

I laughed and nodded, resting a hand on my stomach. The rest of that day was pretty uneventful.

As James and I laid in bed, I had my shirt pulled up to my chest, exposing my belly. "Do you have any names in mind?" I asked, looking at my belly.

"Well, if you wanted, for the boy, I was thinking Nicholas James…opposite of what I'm named."

"I like it. Nicholas James Diamond…one down, one to go." I laughed.

"We have a few months to think about it." James smiled at me.

I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	18. The Babies and Complications

I was in my eighth month of pregnancy and things were going well, I had quite a big stomach due to carrying the twins, but, I couldn't do much about that. James and I tried to help Kendall and Taylor with Keenan as much as we could, but with preparing for Nicholas, and our still unnamed daughter, things were pretty busy in the Diamond household.

"James?" I called out as I sat on the couch.

"Yea baby?"

"We need to pick out a name for our lil girl." I put my hand on my stomach.

James sat next to me. "Well, what do you want to name her?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I would say Nicole, but I don't want to be one of those parents who names their twins with the same variation of the root name."

James looked at me. "Do you have any family that you want to name her after?"

"Well, my grandma Elle was one of my favorite people in the world. "

"How about Elle? Or Ella?"

"Ella…hmmm." I thought for a moment. Ella would be a cute name. But what for the middle name? I thought for a moment.

"Ella Nicole. Nicole…after my mom." I smiled at James.

"Perfect. Nicholas James and Ella Nicole." James smiled, kissing my cheek.

The following night was not such a good one. I woke up with contractions. "James…" I moaned.

"What…?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm having contractions." I said.

"What? But you're not at full term yet."

"James, we need to get going…the contractions are coming very close."

James nodded and then took me to the car, after calling Kendall to come watch Liam and Caitlyn. Upon our arrival to the hospital, I was rushed to the delivery room. Not even five minutes after that, Nicholas James Diamond came into the world.

About ten minutes later, Ella Nicole Diamond came into the world, but the doctors took her away before I could even see her. "What's wrong?" I cried out. I got no answer. I couldn't hold Nicholas either because since they were a month early, they had to be rushed to the NICU.

I looked at James as we had gotten no word what was going on with Ella. About an hour after I delivered the twins, the doctor came in.

"Lilly?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Your daughter is in rough shape, she's not breathing on her own quite as strongly as we'd like to see. She may have to be in the NICU longer than your son."

"Nicholas is doing alright?" I asked, holding James' hand since I was in tears hearing about Ella.

"Yes. He's fine, we'd like to keep him about a week or so to get him up to a proper weight. You're daughter however, we will keep about a month or so until she can strongly breathe on her own."

I cried some more, when I left the hospital in three days, neither of my kids would be coming home with me. The doctor left after telling us the news about the twins.

"Shhh baby." James crawled into the bed with me and rubbed my back.

"J..James…Ella..."

"Ella will be fine. I guarantee it." He kissed my head.

"But, we won't be able to take her home…"

"I know." James sighed. When I could finally leave the hospital, I didn't want to. I made sure to stop at the NICU to visit my babies before leaving for home.

I stopped by Ella's incubator first. "Hi Ella." I cooed, looking at her, trying not to cry. She looked so fragile with everything hooked up to her and the small oxygen mask to help her breathe. She squirmed and looked at me. She had my hazel eyes. "You'll come home soon with mommy and daddy and Nick…I promise." I sighed and blew her a kiss as I went to Nicholas' area. James was already holding him.

"Hi Nicholas…" I cooed as James handed me him. Nick looked at me with James' brown eyes. I smiled softly as he squirmed in my arms and whined a little bit. I couldn't feed either of them so I felt so bad. One of the nurses came up behind me.

"Would you like to try and feed him?" she asked me.

I nodded and sat down on a nearby rocking chair, he latched on and fed. The nurse smiled at me and I smiled down at Nicholas. After he was done feeding, the nurse took him and we decided it was time to head back home.

When we arrived home, Caitlyn was waiting for us at the door. "Where's Nick and Ella?" she asked, looking at us.

I looked at James and then knelt down to Caitlyn's height. "Baby, Nick and Ella can't come home right now…they're sick. The doctors are taking good care of them though."

Caitlyn frowned but nodded.

"Nick will be coming home next week and Ella will be next month."

"Why next month?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because Ella is…very sick so they need to take care of her."

Caitlyn nodded and I picked her up, kissing her cheek. I wanted Ella and Nick to be home as much as they did.


	19. Welcome home Nicholas and Post Partum?

The following week we got to bring Nicholas home to meet everyone. The doctors told us Ella was getting better and she may not have to stay as long as they once thought. When I brought Nick home, Caitlyn was ecstatic. "Hello new baby brother." She grinned at him after we set him in his crib.

"Mama…little brother?" Liam asked as I held him over the crib.

"Yes Liam, your little brother." I said, looking at Nick who was squirming in his crib.

Liam smiled happily. "Yay." He clapped.

I smiled and set Liam down, who walked away to his room.

I shook my head and then looked at James, who held me tightly as I looked over to Caitlyn, who had followed her brother to his room.

"We need Ella here to complete our family." I sighed.

James nodded, kissing my head. "I know."

I looked over to Ella's empty crib. Her Winnie the Pooh sheets were perfectly made, and everything was untouched. I looked at Nick, who had fallen asleep and I sighed. My poor baby without his twin sister.

Later that night as I was holding Nicholas in my arms in mine and James' bedroom, I stroked his small cheek. "Soon enough Ella will be home with us." I sighed, as his big brown eyes looked at me. He whined a little and I rocked him. "Shh."

James crawled into bed next to me and looked down at Nicholas. "He looks exactly like me. " he smiled.

I looked up at him. "Well, you two technically share a name." I giggled as Nicholas squirmed, yawning.

"No more kids after these two." James chuckled.

I nodded. "I don't think I can handle more kids. Having the twins was a huge surprise. I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant with twins before. …"

"Maybe your body wasn't prepared for twins yet."

I shrugged, looking at Nicholas. "Maybe. So many babies now in our family. There's Keenan, and now Nick and Ella."

James nodded. "I think the rest of the gang is waiting…" he chuckled.

"Good. You know, when Caitlyn is a teenager, we're going to have to tell her not to make the same mistake we did…"

James wrapped his arm around me. "We will make sure Caitlyn doesn't get pregnant as a teen. I still remember the day you told me you were pregnant."

"I was on tour…and you were so scared. But, we did it." I smiled.

James nodded, kissing my head. "And we're married and have four beautiful children, and we're still in our early twenties."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I am so utterly blessed to have you James. As a husband, as a friend and as a father to our children."

James smiled. "And I'm blessed to have you. You are the definition of a perfect woman."

I blushed and looked at him. "And this is one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

James smiled and kissed me.

I kissed him back and looked down at Nick, who had fallen asleep. I got up and took him to his crib. After I came back, I crawled back into bed, closing my eyes.

James kissed me goodnight and I fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I awoke to a note on James' pillow

_Took Caitlyn to school and dropped Liam off at daycare. Gone to work. Be home soon. Love you and Nick._

_-James_

I smiled and got up, going to go check on Nicholas. I smiled when I saw him looking up at me. "Good morning cutie."

Nicholas looked at me, his big brown eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

I giggled, picking him up and feeding him. After I fed him, I burped him and gave him a bath. I sighed as I sat in my bed, wearing my cheer shorts from high school and my navy blue tank top. I don't why, but I felt sad for some reason. Part of it was because Ella wasn't home with us, and I didn't know the other reason. Maybe I was developing Post-partum-depression like so many women got after having a baby.

"Nick, mommy feels sad, and I don't wanna have what the other women have." I frowned as he looked at me, not knowing what was going on. I texted James after putting Nick down and I went in for a bath.

'_Hey baby, just wanted to check in and tell you Nicholas and I are doing fine'_

He texted back quickly, I'm assuming he was on his break. _'Good. What r u doing?'_

'_taking a bath'_

'_oooh. Wish I could join you ;)'_

_Later. Later. _I giggled as I texted him. He told me he had to go, and I just sat in the bath thinking deeply. Needless to say, It was a lot more thinking than I have done in a long time.


	20. Ella Comes Home!

A few weeks passed and we finally got to bring Ella home. Caitlyn was so excited to finally meet her little sister. I smiled when we picked her up from the hospital, we brought her Winnie the Pooh onesie and put her in it. She looked at us, her big hazel eyes full of wonder. When we pulled into the driveway. Caitlyn was already waiting at the door. 'Let me see!" she jumped up and down, peering into the infant car seat we had carried her in with.

"Caitlyn…Ella. Ella, this is your big sister Caitlyn." I smiled as I set the carrier on the kitchen table, taking Ella out of it.

Caitlyn grinned, "Mama….she looks a lot like you!"

I giggled, looking at Ella. She did indeed look a lot like me. Her brown hair had grown in, looking about as medium brown as mine. I smiled. "She does baby girl."

"I look like both you and daddy!" Caitlyn smiled.

"Yes you do. And you are just gorgeous Caitie."

Caitlyn grinned and kissed Ella's cheek before prancing off to go play with Liam. I smiled, shaking my head as I looked at Ella. "Welcome home baby, let's go feed you and give you a nap."

When I walked into the nursery, I saw James, rocking Nicholas, who was whimpering softly. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I think he's hungry. I just changed him, so he's not wet."

I nodded, "Well, I have to feed Ella, so I'll feed Nick too."

James nodded and smiled at Ella. "Hi baby girl. Welcome home."

"Can you hold her while I fix myself to feed them?"

James nodded. "Are you sure you're ready to feed both of them at the same time?"

I nodded. "James, I'm sore. Nick can't drink all the milk by himself. Ella needs to have some now."

James nodded and waited as I fixed myself to feed the twins. When I was ready, I had James bring them over as I cradled them, one to each breast. I smiled as they fed, it took Ella awhile, but she got the hang of it. After feeding them, James burped Nick as I burped Ella. I kissed both their foreheads as I laid them down in their cribs. It was about Liam and Caitlyn's naptime too.

I headed to Liam and Caitlyn's room and saw that they both had crawled into bed and started to nap.

"At least we didn't have to come and tell them." James said, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Maybe we should get a play date for the kids set up with Kendall, Taylor and Keenan."

James smiled, "that's a good idea."

"I know. I'm great with coming up with ideas."

James chuckled and picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom, throwing me down on the bed, kissing me.

I smiled, kissing him back and ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you." I muttered against his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled, running his hand under the back of my shirt, unhooking my bra.

"James…" I giggled as I felt him tugging up my shirt.

"What?" he asked, stopping with my shirt mid way up my torso.

"We can't do this quite yet…"

"Why?" he pouted.

I looked at him. He looked so adorable with his pout. "Well, I don't want another baby…"

"I know this is going to sound so teenager….but, I have condoms…" James looked at me.

I giggled and smiled. "Alright."

"Score." James chuckled, continuing to take my shirt off, continuing to then take off other clothing.

After our little rendezvous, I heard one of the twins crying. "I suppose I should get them." I said, brushing my sweaty hair out of my face.

James chuckled as he lay in bed, the blanket over his lower half. "Yes mama you should."

I shook my head, pulling on my robe and then proceeded to go to the nursery to see what the twins wanted.

I picked up both the twins and changed them, bringing them back to our bedroom.

James smiled at me as I brought the twins in. "Let me hold my little Ella."

I nodded, and gently handed him Ella. He smiled, holding her. "God, Lilly, she looks exactly like you." He murmered.

"I know, that's what Caitlyn said too."

James chuckled. "Caitie-Bug is very observant."

I nodded. "That she is." I smiled at Nicholas, who was squirming in my arms. "I'm honestly so happy right now, but caring for these two is going to be tough.,…"

James looked at me. "But we can do it. Baby, we had Caitlyn when were seventeen. We had financial struggles, but we made it. We can do it with Nick and Ella too."

I nodded. "I'm just scared that my choral instructor salary isn't going to be enough to pay for groceries, day care, and bills."

"We still have my salary too baby."

"I know. "

James leaned over and kissed me softly. "We can do this Lilly."

I nodded and then smiled, hearing my two other children come in. "Hey guys."

"Hi mommy!" Caitlyn and Liam said in unison as they climbed on the bed. Well, Caitlyn climbed up and then helped Liam up.

I smiled as I sat there with my entire family. My loving husband and best friend, my wonderful daughter, my adorable son, and then the two new additions to our family. I couldn't be happier than I was in that moment.


	21. Be Thankful

A month passed and the twins were much more work than I had ever expected. I had to call my mom numerous times to figure out how she did it. It's a good thing the day care knew how to take care of Ella and Nick while James and I were at work. Carlos and Alicia and Logan and Valyn had a double wedding at the courthouse, so now the whole gang was married.

I arrived home with the kids one day after work and looked at Caitlyn. "Caitie, go play with Liam while I put the twins down for a nap and I'll get a snack ready."

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes mommy. C'mon Liam."

Liam smiled and followed Caitlyn as they ran to the toy room.

I shook my head and smiled at Ella and Nick as I took them to the nursery. After I put the twins down after feeding them, I went into the kitchen and grabbed some goldfish crackers for Caitlyn and Liam.

"Caitlyn, Liam, snack is ready." I called as I heard them walking to the kitchen. I picked Liam up, putting him in his booster seat as Caitlyn climbed into her chair and I put the bowls of crackers in front of them.

"Mommy?" Liam asked.

"yes baby?" I asked him.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy will be home soon. Daddy's working."

Liam nodded and ate his crackers.

"Mama…can I have some more?" Caitlyn asked.

"A few more baby. You can't spoil your appetite for dinner." I looked at her, giving her a few more goldfish.

She nodded. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

My phone rang as the kids snacked. It was Kendall. "Hey Kenny."

"Hey…Lilly, are you alone right now?"

"Why? What's wrong?" I went into the living room.

"James was in a car accident."

I gasped. "Is he ok?"

"He's at the hospital right now. I don't know how bad it is. I'm at the hospital with Carlos and Logan. Try and get down here as soon as you can."

I nodded, holding back my tears. "Alright. I will call Katie and have her come watch the kids."

"Alright. See you soon Lils."

I hung up and called Katie, asking her if she'd come watch the kids after I explained what happened. She said she'd be right over. After Katie arrived, I told her that the twins were asleep, and to make mac n cheese for supper. She nodded and told me to get going.

I kissed Liam and Caitlyn goodbye as I got into my car, driving to the hospital, tears spilling from my eyes. For the first time in a long time, I prayed. "Lord, please let James be ok. Please. I can't lose him."

After arriving at the hospital, I saw Kendall and the boys in the waiting room. All three of them ran up and hugged me. I cried. Hard.

"Any word?" I asked through my tears.

"He had to go into surgery to stop the brain bleeding, but other than that, we haven't heard anything." Carlos said quietly.

I nodded, and sat down as I continued to cry. "I can't lose him."

Kendall rubbed my back. "I know, Lilly. We can't lose him either. He's our best friend."

"I can't raise four kids on my own if I lose him Kenny….I just can't!" I sobbed as Kendall hugged me tight, stroking my hair.

It seemed like forever before the doctor came out. "Diamond?"

All four of us stood up at the same time.

"How is he?" I asked. All my tears had left my eyes.

"he's awake right now, the surgery went smoothly. We were able to stop the bleeding, and cast his broken bones."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"You are?"

"His wife." I told the doctor.

"Of course, right this way." The doctor said, leading me to James' room.

I wanted to cry again as I saw him hooked up to the machines. "James…" I said through a cracked voice.

"Lilly." James smiled at me.

I walked over to him, grabbing his hand. "are you alright baby?"

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"With Katie. I didn't tell them where I was going."

James nodded. "It was horrible Lilly."

"I'm sorry baby. " I kissed his lips and crawled into bed next to him. His broken leg was held up in a sling and his face had scratches along with bruises and other scratches everywhere else. I rested my head on his chest and then the guys came in. They visited for about an hour and I stayed the entire time.

A week later James was able to come home. After I got him home, I set him on the bed. "Daddy!" Caitlyn and Liam said as the climbed on the bed, going to go snuggle with James. I smiled softly and went into the nursery to check on the twins.

I sat in the rocking chair, thinking about what went on. I was so thankful I didn't lose James. I was thankful for my children, my family and friends. I looked at Ella and Nick sleeping and smiled. My children gave me hope. I went back to the bedroom and smiled as I saw James and the kids snuggled together and sleeping. I knew that from this day on, I should be thankful for everything I had because I never knew when it was going to disappear.


	22. Playdate with the Knights

It had been a rough couple of weeks with James recovering from his car accident. He had to go to PT twice a week for his leg. The twins were super rambunctious and I was running out of energy. Chasing after a five year old, a one and a half year old, and month old twins was hectic. I don't think I wanted to have any more kids after Nick and Ella.

It had been awhile since we'd seen Kendall, Taylor and Keenan, so we decided to get together for the day. Have the kids have a play date. When we arrived at the park, Kendall, Taylor and Keenan were already there. "Hey!" I called and waved to them.

Taylor waved at me when she saw me, and her and Kendall started walking over, Keenan was in Kendall's arms. "Hey sweetie." Taylor smiled, hugging me.

"Hey there stranger." I laughed, hugging her back, careful of the twins in their sleepers.

"Oh my gosh, they are so adorable." Taylor smiled, looking at the twins.

I laughed. "Thanks. They're a handful."

James had walked over to Kendall with Caitlyn and Liam and was talking to him.

Taylor smiled. "I bet. Good Lord, Ella looks like you and Nick looks like James."

I laughed. "That's even what Caitlyn said."

Taylor shook her head. "What a silly girl Caitie is."

I nodded and Taylor grabbed Nick's sleeper as we headed over to the picnic area. I smiled as I saw Liam and Keenan playing with some toy trucks that Kendall and Taylor must've brought. I set Ella's sleeper down on the ground and Taylor did the same with Nick's. Caitlyn came up to me, and jumped in my lap. "Hey baby." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Hi mama." Caitlyn smiled and then looked at Taylor. "Hi Auntie Taylor."

"Hey sweetie, come give me a hug."

Caitlyn slipped off my lap and went over to Taylor and hugged her. I smiled as I looked over to James, who was with Kendall, watching the boys play. I smiled and heard Ella, looking down at her sleeper and she was squirming. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Morning sweetiepie." She giggled and smiled a toothless smile.

Taylor was talking to Caitlyn about who knows what and I smiled at Ella. Nick was still sleeping. He was better at sleeping then Ella was. Because she was still smaller than Nick, she needed me more than Nick really did.

The day went by super fast after the playdate and I was relaxing as James watched the twins play, along with Liam and Caitlyn.

"You and Kendall want any more kids?" I asked Taylor as we watched our husbands play with the kids.

"Mmm. I don't think we're going to have one. If we do, it will just be two." Taylor said.

I laughed. "Good. Any more than two can be a nightmare."

Taylor laughed. "But you're so blessed with the kids."

I nodded. I really was blessed. I had four healthy beautiful children. I also had the best husband anyone could have asked for. "After James had his accident I guess I really paid attention to what I should be thankful for. "

"Oh yeah. How's he doing? I noticed he's limping."

"He's been going to PT 2 days a week to get his muscles back to normal. It's been rough and the medical bills are so high. It may take awhile to pay it off. And affording the kids is…ugh. I may need to get a second job." I sighed

Taylor hugged me. "Lilly, you'll be fine. You and James have gone through worse. "

I nodded, hugging her back. "I know."

"if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad I have you as my best friend."

Taylor smiled. "I'm glad you're my best friend too."

She hugged me again and we continued talking until I looked at the time. "I suppose we should get going. "

Taylor nodded. "Alright. It was nice to see you darling. Let me know if you need anything."

I nodded and kissed her cheek as I watched James put Ella and Nick in their sleepers. I smiled and Kendall handed me a tuckered out Liam. I smiled, holding Liam in my arms and kissing his head. After all our goodbye's were said, the kids, James and I headed home. Upon arriving home, James brought the twins in and I was holding Caitlyn's hand as Liam slept in my arms. I took Caitlyn to her room and tucked her in. After tucking Caitie in, I went to put Liam to bed. I kissed his forehead and left his room. I went into James and I's bedroom and laid down. James came in about a few minutes later.

"Twins asleep?" I asked

James nodded. "Yes. It took them awhile to settle down though."

"You should have called me in. maybe they were hungry." I said.

"I fed them each a bottle, and changed them and they went to sleep right away." James said as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

I nodded and changed into my pajamas as I crawled in bed. I kissed James goodnight and fell asleep, tired from the day's activities.


	23. The Twins' 1st Birthday

_***~1 Year Later~***_

Today we're celebrating the twins' first birthday. James' leg was a lot stronger than it was almost a year ago. I smiled as we looked at the twins, getting them ready for the day. "Oh goodness, my babies are turning a year old today!" I said to James as we woke up that morning.

James chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "I know. The last of our children."

I smiled softly, looking into his eyes. "We cannot afford to have any more babies. We're still paying off your hospital bills." I laughed.

James kissed my neck. "Not even one more baby?"

I laughed, turning in his arms. "No. not one more."

"You're the one who wanted five or six remember?" James teased me.

I rolled my eyes and heard a distant, "Mama!" from Liam

James kissed my cheek. "looks like our eldest son is calling you."

"Ugh. Stupid terrible twos." I muttered, going to Liam's room.

"Yes Liam?" I asked, reaching his room.

"I'm hungry!"

"What do you want to eat babe?" I asked him.

"Some hot dogs!" Liam clapped his hands excitedly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Alright baby. Just remember you can't eat too much or you'll spoil your appetite for cake for Nick and Ella's birthday party."

Liam nodded, his big eyes looking at me. I smiled, picking him up and walking out to the kitchen. I set him down in the chair as I went to the fridge to get the hot dogs. "One or two Liam?"

"One please mama."

I nodded and got out a hot dog and put it on a plate, putting it in the microwave. I waited about 45 seconds and took it out. "Do you want it cut up?"

Liam nodded. And I cut his hot dog up, putting it on a plate and getting some ketchup to put on the plate. I gave him a fork and sat down at the kitchen table watching him eat. I turned when I heard padding foot steps, and I saw James walking in, Ella in his arms and Nick walking. "Hey Nick." I smiled as he hugged my leg. "mama!"

James smiled. "The birthday kiddies woke up."

"I see that." I smiled, picking Nick up, and kissing his cheek. "Happy birthday my little boy."

Nick smiled his couple toothed smiled and hugged me close. Ella pointed at me. "Mommy!"

I giggled. "Happy birthday my little baby girl."

After Liam was done eating, I decided to go bathe the twins and get them ready for the day. After getting them both bathed and dressed, I heard a knock on the door. "James! Can you get that?"

"Yes dear." I heard James call back as he answered the door. I heard faint voices and heard running, so I figured it was probably Kendall, Taylor and Keenan. I walked out to the living room, with Ella and Nick both holding one of my hands. "Hey there Knight family." I smiled and then gasped, seeing a baby bump on Taylor. "You're pregnant?" I asked excitedly.

Taylor nodded and smiled at the twins. "Hello there Nick and Ella."

Nick and Ella waved at Taylor and I let go of their hands and they both went by James. I smiled and shook my head, hugging Taylor. "Congrats girly! Why didn't you tell me?"

"So much going on! I totally forgot." Taylor laughed.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months." Taylor smiled.

"Oh my gosh. Another baby in the Knight family. Is Keenan excited?"

Taylor nodded and I smiled over at Kendall, who was holding Keenan. After everyone arrived, we decided to get the party started. Carlos was excited to see his godkids. It was a pretty messy party. I think the twins got more cake on them than in them.

After the party was over, everyone left, the kids cleaned up and put to bed, I showered and changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. James crawled into bed a few minutes later.

"Have a good day babe?" James asked as I rested my head on his chest.

"Exhausting, but yes." I smiled.

"Sad that this is the first birthday party you'll plan?"

I shrugged. "I suppose. I mean, I want to have another kid, but, we're getting to the age where most people don't have kids anymore. And we just don't have the money to raise five kids."

James kissed the top of my head. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe…maybe not." I heard him chuckle and I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep debating whether or not a new baby would be good or not.


	24. Huge Favor for a Friend

A few months had passed by and I was busy working and chasing after my year old twins. With all the kids in daycare, it was easier for me and James to focus on our jobs. Carlos and Alicia just announced that they were having a baby. Logan and Val found out they couldn't have children because Val had a tilted uterus but they were going to adopt.

One night, as I was giving the kids their baths, I got a phone call from Val.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Lil."_

"What's up Val?"

"_What are you doing right now?"_

"Bathing Liam, why?"

"_I want to ask you a question."_

"Ok. Shoot."

"_Can you be a surrogate mother for me and Logan?"_

I stopped when I heard that. I mean, I knew Logan and Val wanted kids, but I figured they were going to adopt. Instead they called me. "Me? A surrogate? Why me?"

"_Because, Taylor and Alicia are both pregnant, and Katie is in college. You're my only other option. Please Lilly."_

I nodded. "I'll do it, but I'll see how James feels about it. And I'll research more about it."

"_Thank you so much Lilly. You have no idea how much this means."_

"You're welcome. I have to bathe Nick and Ella yet, I will text or call you later Val."

"_Alright. Thanks again. Bye."_

I hung up and finished bathing Liam and got him ready for bed and then bathed the twins and put them to bed. After putting all the kids to bed, I changed and crawled into bed, my laptop on my lap. I researched what being a surrogate was. I found out there was two ways to be a surrogate. One way was to have the father's sperm implanted into the surrogate mother's eggs, meaning I would be the biological mother…or way number two, have the prospective father's sperm and the mother's eggs implanted into your uterus.

James walked into the bedroom and looked at me. "What are you looking up?"

"Well, you know how Val can't have kids?"

"Yeah?"

"She asked me if I wanted to be a surrogate for her and Logan."

"like…as you'd carry their child?"

I nodded. "There's two ways to be a surrogate. One, by in vitro fertilization, Logan's sperm could be implanted into my eggs, meaning I'd be the biological mother of their child, and then the second would be that both Logan's sperm and Val's eggs would be implanted into my uterus."

James looked at me. "Well, I would do anything to help Logan and Val. If you want to do it…I'll stand by you the entire way."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll do it. But I'll ask which way they'd prefer to have it done."

James nodded and kissed my head. "you're going to be doing a good deed."

I smiled and nodded. I texted Val saying that James approved. She texted me back saying that was great and that she'd like to meet up in the park tomorrow with me and James so that her and Logan could discuss what method and stuff they wanted to do.

The following day, we had Carlos and Alicia come watch the kids while we went and talked with Logan and Val. I sighed and looked at James as I pulled my jacket on. "What is it baby?"

"I just…I feel nervous and good about this." I said as I grabbed my purse and keys as we headed to the car and drove to the park to meet Logie and Val.

Upon arriving at the park, we saw Val's car there and saw her and Logan sitting at a picnic table. I got out of the car, intertwined me and James' fingers and walked up to them. "Hey guys."

Val smiled and got up, hugging me. 'Hey."

I smiled and hugged her back as we sat at the picnic table. "We're so glad you're doing this Lilly." Logan said.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm happy to do it."

"So, we were doing research and we found two ways to do it. One would be have Logan's sperm inserted into your eggs and you'd be the biological mother and the other would be both Logan's sperm and my eggs implanted in your uterus. But however, my eggs are shot to hell." Val said.

I looked at them. "So, pretty much the only option is just to have Logan's sperm implanted into one of my eggs.." I said

Val and Logan nodded. "If that's alright with you…" Logan said.

I looked at James. He smiled and nodded at me. "That's fine by me." I smiled.

"Great!" Val grinned happily.

I giggled and smiled. James kissed my head.

"Now, we have to talk about expenses. We aren't going to pay you for being our surrogate but we will pay for everything dealing with the pregnancy." Logan said.

I nodded. "Alright. Sounds good."

After discussing everything that was dealing with the surrogacy, we set up the appointment to get everything done with. After setting up the appointment for tomorrow afternoon, we hugged each other and said we'd see each other tomorrow at noon for the procedure.

As I went to bed that night, I prayed all went well tomorrow at the doctors and that this would work out. I also laid there thinking that I was going to have a child with a friend technically. This baby, if the procedure went well, would have my genes and Logan's. I would technically have another child, but, I knew that this new child would grow up thinking of me as an aunt, not its biological mother. However, I knew at the end of the day I was doing a good thing for very good friends.


	25. Procedure and Happy Birthday Lilly

As I got up the following morning I was both nervous and excited for what was about to happen today. James was still sleeping, and I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted him along or not for the procedure. As I got in the shower, I stood there, thinking as the water poured onto me. What if the procedure didn't work the first time and I didn't get pregnant? Would we have to try again? As I finished my shower, I got dressed and saw James was up. "Hey baby." He said, smiling.

"Hey." I smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. James, what if I don't get pregnant and disappoint Logan and Val?"

"Babe, we both know you've had no trouble getting pregnant. Don't worry so much." James kissed my forehead.

I nodded, and looked at the time. "I suppose I should start heading to the hospital to meet up with Logan and Val."

"I'll stay here with the kids." James smiled.

I nodded, kissed him goodbye, grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital. When I arrived, I met up with Logan and Val and we went up to the right clinic to have the procedure done.

"How are you feeling?" Val asked me.

"Nervous." I replied, looking at them.

"Don't be. It'll be fine." Logan smiled.

I nodded as we entered the clinic and the doctor called our names. I sighed and took a deep breath. This was it. After the procedure was done, (I won't give you the details) the doctor said I'd have to wait about two weeks to find out if I was pregnant or not. I nodded and hugged Val and Logan goodbye as I headed home after the procedure.

When I arrived home, I was greeted by four excited children. "Mommy!" they all called out. I giggled and hugged each of them, kissing their cheeks.

"How'd it go?" James asked.

"Good. I have to wait two weeks to see if it worked though."

James nodded. "Well, for Logan and Val's sake, let's hope it did."

I nodded. A couple weeks later I decided it was time to find out if I was pregnant or not. I first took a home pregnancy test and it came up positive. I grinned and then went to the doctor to make sure.

"Congrats Mrs. Diamond. You're pregnant." The doctor said to me. I grinned and hugged the doctor and called up Val on my way home.

"Val?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I have great news! I'm pregnant! It worked!" I said, a grin on my face.

I heard her squeal through the other end of the phone. I also heard her tell Logan and he came on the phone.

"_It worked?"_ he asked excitedly

I nodded. "Yes Logan. It worked! I'm pregnant."

Logan chuckled. _"That's great. This is so great. Thank you for doing this."_

"no problem. Now, go and celebrate with your wife." I smiled.

"_Alright Lils. Thanks so much. Love ya."_

"Love ya too Logie." I hung up and sighed, pulling into the driveway and just sitting in my car for a minute. I set my hand on my flat stomach and smiled. "Hi baby. This is your mom-" I stopped. I wasn't this baby's mother. I was its biological mother, yes, but Val was its true mother. I sighed. I knew I was going to get attached to this baby anyway.

_**~*4 months later*~**_

Four months had passed and I had developed a baby bump. Kendall and Taylor had their baby, a little girl they named Isabella Carolyn. All of the kids were excited about the baby mommy was going to be having. I didn't have the heart to tell them that this baby wasn't going to be living with us. Yes, it was their half sibling, but this baby wasn't living with us.

"Good morning baby." James said wrapping his arms around me, his hands resting on the baby bump. "Happy birthday." He said, kissing my neck.

I smiled. "Thank you." I sighed, I was turning 26. I felt old.

"Whats wrong?" James asked, noting my sigh.

"I'm 26 and I'm pregnant with someone else's baby and I just want it to be its mommy." I frowned, a tear coming from my eye.

"But you are its mommy."

"Biologically…I want to be its mommy who picks it up at night to feed it, and give it baths, and soothe it when it cries…but all I'll be to this baby is its aunt."

James hugged me close. "Baby, if you want another baby, we can have one. Of course we'd have to wait til this one is born."

"You…you'd really want to have another baby if I wanted one?" I sniffled.

James nodded. "Yes Lilly."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you!"

James chuckled. "So, for one of your birthday presents, I dropped the kids off at my mom's for the day and night, so we can do whatever you want today for your birthday without the kids."

I smiled and nodded. "Awesome."

The day was magical, the night as well, and I couldn't have had a better birthday.


	26. Arrival of the Newest Little One

As the months progressed, I got bigger and even more attached to the baby growing inside of me that I was carrying for Logan and Val. I just entered my ninth month and boy, were those two excited. I was sad knowing I would have to let go of my child. It wasn't like I was giving up my baby for adoption, it was just the fact knowing that this baby had half my genes is what made it seem harder to let go. I sighed as I drew a bath and got in. I ran my hand over my heavily pregnant stomach. "Hi baby. It's me. I hope you're doing alright in there. I want you to know I love you so so so so much. But Logan and Val are going to love you even more. I just wanted to let you know that." I sighed as I looked up at James entering the bathroom and he sat down next to the tub.

"You seem to be having a hard time with this." James said, looking at me.

"Yeah. I just have this baby inside me and it's part of me and I'm sad to give it away. But, it's also part Logan and I know how badly him and Val want this." I sighed, getting a kick in response from the baby.

James smiled softly. "Just remember, I said we could have another baby if you wanted."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "my poor uterus has housed so many babies. This one being the sixth if you count the miscarriage…" I said softly.

James leaned over, kissing my wet forehead. "And it will house a seventh if you want it."

I nodded and ran my hand over my stomach again, humming to the baby.

After my bath, I got dressed in sweatpants and a ratty tee shirt. I sat on my bed and rolled up my shirt so my belly was visible. James came in the bedroom with a sandwich for me. He set the plate in front of me and crawled behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach, kissing my shoulder.

"There's a part of me that's really jealous that you're carrying Logan's baby." He said softly.

I turned my head to look at him. "Why's that?"

"Because you're my wife and having another man's baby growing inside of you makes me so…I dunno how I feel, jealous because that should be my baby."

I half smiled. "Hun, think of it this way. Logan and I didn't have sex to have this baby. It was made by in vitro fertilization."

James nodded. "I know. So do you have any idea what the sex of the baby is?"

I shook my head. "No. Logan and Val want it a surprise, so I didn't want to find out."

"I see."

I nodded. The rest of that day was filled with silence between me and James. I felt like he felt I betrayed him by having one of his best friends baby. In all reality, I didn't cheat on him. At all. Yeah, I was carrying Logan's child, but we didn't have sex or anything to have this baby. I sighed in frustration and laid on the bed, drifting to sleep.

Later that week, there was still silence between me and James. It scared the kids. I assured them there was nothing to worry about. Val was calling me almost everyday asking if I was in labor yet and I kept telling her no. However, that Friday, I woke up in the middle of the night with strong contractions. I groaned in pain and shook James. He didn't move. I tried again and his eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"I'm going into labor. Call Logan and Val and take me to the hospital."

"What about the kids?"

"Get Katie to watch them…hurry." I winced, holding my stomach.

After Katie finally arrived, James called Logan and Val and they were already on the way to the hospital and then we were on our way. By the time I was checked in and everything, I was already 7 cm dilated. "This…baby..is..coming…fast." I panted as a contraction passed and James held my hand. Logan and Val were in the room with us and they were both comforting me.

About a half hour later, I was ready to push. Lo and behold not even ten minutes after that, we heard, "it's a girl!" I smiled in happiness as Logan cut the cord and they gave the baby to me. I held her for a little bit and then smiled at how gorgeous she was. She had black hair like Logan, and she had my nose. Her skin was a light tan like mine was, and she had Logan's ears and dark brown eyes. I looked at Val, and asked her, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

She nodded and took the baby from me. I smiled, a tear falling from my eye. "What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"Skylar Lillian." Logan said, looking at me. "Lillian after her biological mother and the person we're most grateful for. "

I smiled, more tears coming from my eyes, both from happiness and sadness. "I'm honored." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked at Val, who was beaming with motherly pride as she held Skylar. I can't lie, I felt empty inside. I wasn't even sure if they would let me feed her.

When the nurse came in, saying it was time for the baby's first meal, I looked at Logan and Val. They signed the birth certificate, and legally, she was theirs. I didn't want to feed Skylar if they didn't want me to. I was shocked when Val handed me Skylar to feed her. I told the nurse I had breastfed many times before and knew how to do it. After she latched on, and fed, I smiled. I knew that biologically, Skylar was my daughter, but legally, she was Logan and Val's. And that's how it was.

After Skylar's feeding, they took her to the nursery and I laid back in the bed, exhausted. "Thank you so much Lilly, you have no idea how much joy has been brought into our life now." Val smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. You're going to be a great mother Val."

Val smiled and kissed Logan's cheek and Logan smiled at me. "James, Val, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to have a few private words with Lilly to thank her."

James and Val nodded and James took Val out of the room to go talk to her about parenting.

"Lilly…" Logan started when we were alone.

"Yes Logan?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for doing this. You know you'll always be Skylar's mother right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She won't ever know me as mom though."

"If you want me to tell her when she's older that you're her biological mother, I can."

I nodded. "Only if you feel it's right."

Logan smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek. "Thank you so much for Skylar."

"Anytime." I grinned. "If you guys want another baby, my uterus is open. Although, if James and I have another child, it wont be then. But, otherwise, let me know."

Logan nodded. "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded. I felt good and sad at the same time. I may just become a surrogate as a part time job after possibly having my last child. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. Who knew what the future had in store for me.


	27. Untitled

When I was clear to leave the hospital a couple days after I gave birth to Skylar, Logan and Val could take her home. They were so happy. I couldn't help but feel lonely inside. Like a part of me had been ripped out and I would never get it back again. But another part of me knew that I would see Skylar, but it wouldn't be as my daughter. She'd be my "niece" and nothing more than half of my genes. James noticed my silence in the car and asked, "You alright babe?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Skylar."

James sighed and pulled into a parking lot. He got out of the car after parking it and opened the passenger door, pulling me into his arms.

I cried a little bit. "I just feel like a part of me has been ripped out." I said into his shoulder.

"I know, but you made Logan and Val very happy."

I nodded. "I know. Maybe it'd be different if I didn't share genes with her."

James rubbed my back. "Just remember, we have four beautiful babies at home. We have our darling six year old, our rambunctious two year old, and our adorable one year old twins."

I nodded and smiled. "You're right. But how do I tell them that the baby mommy was carrying was for their Uncle Logan and Aunt Val?"

"I don't know baby. But let's head back home."

I nodded and we drove back home. After we arrived at home, I sat the kids down and told them flat out that the baby that mommy was having was for their uncle and aunt.

"Will you have another baby?" Caitlyn asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

I smiled softly. "Not now Caitie. Maybe later."

Caitlyn nodded. "Liam! Wanna go play outside?" she asked her brother.

Liam nodded. "Yeah!" he got up and went to go put on his shoes.

"Guys, don't go outside without daddy or me." I told them.

"Daddy!" Caitlyn called, and James went outside with them.

I smiled and looked at Nick and Ella. "You two are my babies for now. And I love you both so much." I kissed their cheeks. They both smiled their couple toothed grins at me. I giggled and played peek-a-boo with them.

About a couple hours after that, I made dinner and after giving the kids baths and putting them to bed, I drew myself a bath and got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Lilly, it's Val."_

I sat up in the tub. "What's up? Is everything ok with Skylar?" I asked panicked, my natural motherly instinct kicking in.

"_Everything's fine, except, Logan wants you to feed Skylar. I want her on formula, but, Logan insists that you feed her."_

"But, I can't come over all the time. " I said.

"_Logan said he'll bring Skylar over." _

I nodded. "Alright. Do you need me now?"

"_No, Skylar's asleep, but tomorrow."_

I nodded again. "Alright. Just have Logan call me when he's on his way."

"_Alright. Thank you."_

"You're welcome."

I hung up the phone and sank back into the bath. I wanted nothing more than to have bonding time with Skylar, but, I then thought it might come to bite me in the ass in the end.

The next day, it was about 11 AM when I received the call from Logan that he was on his way with Skylar. The kids were visiting with Nana Diamond, and James was working, so I had the house to myself. Upon seeing Logan's car pull up, I smiled when he got out with Skylar, asleep in her carrier.

"Thanks for doing this." Logan kissed my cheek.

"Oh sure. Did she just fall asleep?"

"No, she fell asleep about an hour ago. She'll probably wake up soon."

"What have you been feeding her before this?"

"Formula, but I told Val that breast milk was better for the baby's development."

I nodded and looked down as Skylar started making noise. She opened her eyes and I smiled, she was so beautiful, and she was only a couple days old.

Logan picked her up and we went inside. I sat on the couch and prepared myself to feed her. I undid my shirt and bra, and smiled as Logan handed her to me.

As I was feeding her, Logan and I talked a little bit about what we're going to do when Skylar asks why she looks different from her mother. We decided that when she turned thirteen, we would tell her the truth about her biological mother, which would be me.

After feeding Skylar, Logan and I visited some more, just talking about anything and everything. I gave him some tips about parenting, and whatnot.

After Logan left, I closed my eyes and wondered what the future would bring.


	28. Beach Time

It had been a couple months since Skylar was born and I was done feeding her, I told Logan it was best to start feeding her formula. Since it was now summer, all of us decided to get together and take the kids to the beach. It was going to great to see all the kids together. Carlos and Alicia had their first baby, Carlos Jr. So, we were getting to meet him for the first time, and everyone was excited. I pulled on a pair of shorts over my bikini bottoms and smiled as James hugged me.

"You look good." He said, wearing just his swim trunks.

I laughed and shook my head. "Don't try to butter me up."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause you always do that when you want something." I smirked.

"And what would I want other than my perfect wife and children?"

"Hmmm…some lovin.." I giggled.

James rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. "You're so silly."

I smiled. "Are the kids ready?"

James nodded. "Yes they are."

"Good. Let's get them loaded up and head off to the beach." I smiled as James quickly kissed me and we went to grab the kids to put them in the van.

As we drove to the beach, Nick and Ella fell asleep and Liam and Caitlyn were fighting.

"Mom! Liam keeps kicking me." Caitlyn whined.

"Liam. Stop kicking Caitie." I scolded Liam.

Liam nodded. "Yes mommy."

I sighed and when we pulled up to the beach, I saw Kendall and Taylor already on the beach, playing with Keenan and little Isabella. I got out of the car and unbuckled everyone from their car seats, grabbing Nick and Ella and holding them in my arms, while James grabbed the bags and held Liam and Caitlyn's hands.

"Hi over there!" Taylor waved as we walked towards them.

"Hello there. Long time no see." I smiled at her.

Taylor nodded as she picked Isabella up and rested her on her hip.

"Well, is this little miss Isabella?" I asked, looking at her. Bella had Taylor's blonde hair and Kendall's deep green eyes.

Taylor nodded. ''Yes, she's our little Bella."

I smiled. "She's adorable."

"hey there Lilly-Billy." Kendall smiled at me, kissing my cheek, Keenan trailing behind his dad.

"Hey Kenny. My goodness, look how big Keenan has gotten." I smiled as Keenan hid behind Kendall's legs.

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah, he's a little stinker too."

I smiled. "Just entering the terrible two's?"

Kendall nodded. "Oh yes, don't remind me."

"Oh, it'll be over quicker than you think, than you gotta go over it again with little Bella." I smirked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and we heard a "Hey guys!" come from what sounded like Carlos.

Sure enough, it was Carlos and Alicia, and Alicia was looking great for just having her baby. "Hi Lilly!" she smiled at me as she looked down at her baby carrier to make sure little Carlos Jr was alright.

"Hi Ali. You look great!" I smiled as I set the twins down to play in the sand.

"Thanks! You do too." She one arm hugged me and I looked down into the carrier.

"Is this little Carlos Jr.?" I asked.

Alicia and Carlos both practically beamed with pride. "Yes." She took him out of his carrier after setting it on a picnic table. She held him as he squirmed in her arms.

"Oh he's adorable guys." I smiled. Logan and Val arrived shortly after with Skylar.

"Hey Logie." I smiled as he came and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Lil."

Val seemed really leery as she watched me and Logan's exchange. I felt bad because Skylar was my child biologically and it was a connection that she wouldn't have with Skylar.

"Skylar's gotten so beautiful." I smiled as Logan balanced her on his hip.

Logan nodded. "She does take after mother."

I blushed slightly and smiled as Skylar looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "Hi sweetie." I smiled at her.

Logan looked over at Val as she conversed with Alicia and Taylor. "She's gotten really sad lately." He sighed.

"Why?"

"I think it's maybe the fact that genetically, Sky isn't hers." Logan said.

"But she has the most beautiful daughter with the man she loves."

"I also think its cause she feels I 'cheated' on her with you because you got to carry our child."

"James felt the same way." I sighed as I looked over to James who was playing with the kids in the water, as were Kendall and Carlos.

Logan sat down at the picnic table, bouncing Skylar on his leg. "I just wish Val realized that Skylar is our daughter and just cause Sky has your genes doesn't mean she isn't our daughter."

I nodded. "Val will realize in time that Skylar is your guys' daughter."

Logan sighed. "I hope so."

We continued talking and then went to play with the kids. Overall, it was a good day and I was glad I got a chance to get out of the house and have bonding time with everyone. I hoped we could have more time like that as the kids grew up.


	29. Spending time With Logan and Skylar

A few weeks later, I was at the grocery store and James had promised to take care of the kids for the day so that I could relax and do my errands without any interruptions from the kids. I hummed and I heard a "Lilly?" come from behind me. I turned, and who did I see? Logan with baby Skylar.

"Hey Logan. Hey Skylar." I smiled.

"Getting groceries as well?" Logan asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. James decided to watch the kids while I get my errands done and whatnot."

"Ah. Val's at work, and I have the day off, so I had to take Sky with me."

"Well, I don't mind seeing little Skylar." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me with her toothless grin.

Logan chuckled. "I love it now that she's discovered smiling. "

I smiled. "I bet. She seems like she's a fast learner. Caitlyn was like that too."

"Maybe she'll take after her older half sister." Logan shrugged.

I smiled. "Maybe." I stroked her little cheek.

Logan looked at me. "Well, I'm done shopping, and if you are…wanna go out for lunch?"

I smiled, nodding. "Sure. I have the whole day to myself. Might as well have lunch with my very good friend and lovely baby daughter." I stopped. I don't know why I called her my daughter. Even though she was biologically mine.

Logan looked at me. "She is you daughter. I don't care if you call Skylar that."

I nodded, looking into his eyes.

After paying for my groceries and putting them in the car, Logan and I went out to lunch at this restaurant called, 'Red Barn' it was a nice family restaurant, I'd been here once with James when Caitlyn was about a year old. After the lady seated us and brought out a highchair for Skylar, she smiled at the both of us.

"She's so gorgeous. How old is she?" the waitress asked.

"Almost 4 months." Logan replied.

"Well, she's absolutely precious."

Logan and I both nodded and after placing our orders, he looked at me. "she probably thinks we're married."

I smiled. "More than likely. We're both wearing wedding rings and we're here with our daughter."

Logan nodded. "Our daughter. That's so weird hearing that because we're both married to different people."

I nodded. "It is. I just feel bad for Val and James because now that you and I have a baby together, our bond is going to be stronger because we have to put up with each other for the first 18 years of Skylar's life."

Logan nodded and our food arrived shortly after. After finishing our lunch, Logan paid for it and we went to the park.

I grabbed Skylar out of her carrier and put her in one of those baby swings and pushed her. As she continued swinging, Logan smiled at me and soon, his lips crashed against mine.

I blinked, and I had no idea what came over me, but, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body against his. I pushed away from him a few seconds later.

"Logan…what the hell? Oh my God, what am I going to tell James? I kissed one of his best friends. Oh goodness…"

Logan looked at me. "Lilly, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Shit."

I looked at him. "Let's forget that last minute never happened. You tell no one, and I tell no one. Got it?"

Logan nodded, and Skylar started crying. "Oh Skylar…don't cry." He soothed as he picked her up from the swing.

"I should go now Logan." I said, not looking at him now.

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"Me too." I said simply as I walked away, trying to forget about the kiss as I drove home.


	30. Telling Valyn and James

As I drove home, I began crying. Logan kissed me and I kissed him back! I betrayed my husband, my best friend, and Val would probably hate me now. If she didn't already. I pulled over in a park closer to the house and just bawled my eyes out. My phone rang a few minutes later and I saw 'James' on the screen. I debated on answering it, and after sniffiling a few times, I answered. "Hey baby."

"_Lilly. Where are you? You've been gone awhile longer than I thought you would."_ He said worried.

"I'm almost home. I'm right by Rosewood Park."

"_Alright. You sound upset…is anything wrong?"_

"I'll tell you tonight."

"_Alright. I love you."_

"I love you too baby." I hung up and more tears threatened to pour out of my eyes. I prepared myself for the worst as I pulled up into the driveway of the house.

After poppin the trunk on the car to unload groceries, I walked inside and was greeted by my two oldest children. "Mommy!" Liam said happily.

"Hi baby boy." I smiled, picking him up.

Caitlyn hugged my leg and I smiled. "Alright. Mommy needs to go get the groceries out of the car, so you have to stay inside ok?" I said.

"Ok." Caitlyn and Liam said in unison as I set down Liam and then went to get the groceries. After getting the groceries and getting them put away, it was time for dinner. I made some grilled cheese with tomato and chicken noodle soup for an easy supper. I kept thinking back to the kiss and I wondered if Logan had told Val yet.

_**~*Logan's POV*~**_

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway of the house Valyn and I shared. I had no idea what I'd tell her. I had been mentally scolding myself the entire drive back. Why did I kiss my best friend's wife? She was technically the mother of my daughter, but still. Why did I do it? I was so afraid Val might kick me out.

I looked back at my infant daughter sleeping in her car seat. She had Lilly's skin tone and adorable button nose. I smiled, every night I mentally thanked Lilly for giving me such a beautiful child. Val felt disconnected to Skylar and I felt bad. We had no idea that Valyn couldn't carry a child until after we tried to have a baby. I sighed and continued thinking, well, more like scolding myself on why I kissed Lilly.

It was true, she was extremely gorgeous. We all knew it. But, she was James' wife and love of his life. He really didn't date anyone before Lilly came back into the picture all those years ago. I sighed yet again. Maybe it was the fact that her and I had a child together. Even though neither of us cheated to hhave Skylar. But, now we cheated on the people we loved most. Crap. I .Val. worst mistake ever. She was going to kick me out for sure. "Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself as I got out of the car and went to unbuckle Skylar from her car seat . As soon as that was done, I walked into the house. "Hey Val?" I called out.

"Yeah?" Val asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm home, and we need to talk." I said.

"About?" she asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hold on, let me put Sky down." I said as I went to go put Skylar down in her crib. As I did that, I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Wish daddy luck."

I went back out to the kitchen and looked at Val. "Val, I did something."

"What did you do?" she looked at me.

"I…I…I kissed Lilly."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I didn't mean to Val. It just happened. "

"Would you rather be with her than me?"

"Of course not Valyn! Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because…I cant give you kids and her frickin uterus is perfect! Along with her eggs! That's why we have Skylar! And she's gorgeous and I'm me."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes, I pulled away. "I love you Val. You're perfect for me, whether you can bear my children or not. I would never leave you. Ever. You and Skylar are my life. I wouldn't trade anything in this world for what I have right now, right here."

Val looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Really?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

She smiled softly and hugged me. "I love you Logan Mitchell."

I smiled. "I love you too Mrs. Mitchell." I wondered how it was going with Lilly and James.

_**~*Lilly's POV*~**_

After the kids were put in bed that night, I looked at James as he crawled into bed with me. "So what's wrong? You told me you'd tell me later. It's later." James said, pulling me close.

"Logan kissed me today." I said, looking in James' brown eyes.

"What? That frickin bastard! I thought we were friends!" he said angered.

"I…I kissed him back."

"What the hell Lilly? You're my WIFE. Not his!"

I started crying. "I know…it just happened. I should have stopped it right when his lips met mine. I'm so sorry James. I love you so much. You have no idea. I only love Logan as a friend."

James saw my tears and pulled me close to him, stroking my cheek. "I'm glad you told me rather than keeping it from me, or having him tell me. I love you too. I forgive you Lilly. I love you that much."

I nodded as he wiped my tears away, kissing me. "I just want all of you, forever and always." I said against his lips as I kissed him back. Needless to say, I made it up to James and everything seemed right once again.


	31. Thinking and Good News

A couple weeks passed, and I hadn't heard anything from Logan. I assumed he felt guilty and didn't want to talk to me ever again. I sighed as I sat outside, watching my kids play in the backyard. Everything was alright between me and James, and I prayed it stayed that way. I smiled as I saw Caitlyn lift Nick and Ella into the baby swings we had on our playset, and she pushed them. It was adorable. I closed my eyes and thought about when I was pregnant with Caitlyn and how different life was then.

_**Flashback: five years ago**_

_I was only a few months pregnant and just developed a slight baby bump. I looked at myself in the mirror one day as I was getting dressed after my shower. "I'm pregnant…" I muttered. I was only seventeen and it was scary. I ran my fingers over the slight bump. I had mixed feelings about this situation. I was scared and happy to be pregnant. James' mother already accused me of getting pregnant on purpose. I sighed as James came in the room I shared with Katie._

"_Hey baby. What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me._

"_I just feel like…I dunno. Absolute crap. I don't know whether its getting morning sickness or the fact your mom probably hates me cause I effed up your dream, blah blah blah!" I said angrily._

_James kissed my cheek, running his hands down to the small baby bump I carried. "mom doesn't hate you, she's just upset. And I will do Big Time Rush until the baby comes. We have time."_

_I nodded and smiled. "I love you James."_

"_I love you too." _

_**End flashback**_

I opened my eyes. Everything seemed so different back then, we didn't have to worry about cheating on each other because we needed each other, we had others to help us out, and we were teenagers in love. I sometimes missed the old days when it was just me and James. I often wondered what my life would be like if I hadn't gotten pregnant. Would I still be in the music business? Would I have ended up like one of those stars that ended up getting addicted to drugs? I sighed and shook my head. Who was I kidding? I wouldn't have changed my life for anything in the world.

I looked at my four children playing together. I was the happiest mother in the world. I remembered all my babies birthdays. Starting with my oldest baby. Caitlyn Jamie Diamond, December 30th, 2011. And then my second baby, Liam Matthew Diamond, April 15th, 2016. And then my two youngest babies, Nicholas James Diamond and Ella Nicole Diamond, September 9th, 2017. I loved all of them dearly. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life watching them grow up and be wonderful people in society.

A couple minutes later, I looked down to see a text from Logan.

_**Logan: Hey…can we talk?**_

I stared at the message before replying, 'Yeah. '

_**Logan: Ok. Just let me know when you have time**_

"K" was all I texted back. I looked at the time and then got up, telling the kids it was time to wash up for dinner.

After getting the kids ready for dinner, James came home. "Hey my lovely, gorgeous, sexy wife." He said as he kissed me hard on the lips.

I rose my eyebrow. "What's up with you?" I asked

James grinned. "You'll find out later. After…the kids are asleep." He waggled his eyebrows.

After the kids finished eating, I went to go bathe them and get them ready for bed. Even though it was summer, I got the kids to bed early. After putting all the kiddies to bed, I went in the living room where James was sitting on the couch, watching something on TV.

"So what's this thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked as I curled up next to him.

"Oh…I got a promotion…and a little something for you."

"You got a promotion?" I squealed, kissing him.

"Yes! You are now looking at the current manager of Rocque Records." James grinned proudly. After Big Time Rush ended, James asked Gustavo if he could work at Rocque Records. He'd gone through many different jobs at the label, the pay was good, and now, since Gustavo is getting well along in years, James was now the manager. I was so proud.

"Eeep! I'm so happy!" I grinned.

James kissed me fiercely. "Now, you have to see what I bought you." He jumped up, grabbing my hand and taking me to the bedroom. Once we reached the bedroom, he went into the closet and pulled out a white box with a big ribbon on it.

"Oh God, what is that?" I asked as he handed me that box.

"Open it and find out." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and opened the box. Inside, was lingerie. I pulled it out and it was skimpy purple silk with black lace top, with matching panties. I blushed. There were still things that James did that made me blush. "James…" I stuttered.

"Put it on."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Put it on. For me." He looked at me, his sweet, brown eyes looking at me with pleading.

"Alright." I giggled. After going into the bathroom and putting it on, I came out, looking at James. "Whatcha think?" I asked.

James grinned. "I like it."

I giggled and that night was one that spiced up our marriage like never before.


	32. Scars Remind Us

The next day was a busy one. The summer was winding down, and I had to get all my stuff ready for the new school year. I also had to make plans for Liam, Nick and Ella for daycare. Get Caitlyn registered for 1st grade. Damn. My little girl was already entering 1st grade. I sighed as I looked at all the paperwork I had. I had my student list for chorus already, and those that were taking private voice lessons. I ran my fingers through my hair. "School hasn't even started and I'm already stressed out." I muttered.

I looked at my phone to see it lighting up with the name, 'Logan' lighting up on the screen. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Lil. Do you have a minute to talk?"_

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I have to take a break from paperwork anyway."

"_Can we talk about happened?"_

"Logan, I told you, just pretend like it was nothing. It didn't mean anything."

"_Was James pissed when he found out?"_

"Honestly, yes. But, I told him I only wanted him and no one else."

"_Do you think he'll forgive me?"_

"Logan, I don't know. Ask James. "

"_Is he home?"_

"No, he's at work."

"_Oh. Ok. Lilly, I really am sorry about the kiss. I don't know what came over me." _

I sighed softly. "Logan, I forgive you. I don't even know what came over me for kissing you back. I guess it was just the connection we have for having a kid together…technically."

I could practically see Logan nodding his head_. "Yeah. I'm sorry Lilly. I have to go now, but, tell James to give me a call…k?"_

"Ok Logie. Talk to ya soon."

"_Bye." _And with that, he hung up. I heard a small, "Mommy?"

I looked down and saw Ella. I smiled and picked her up. "Hey Ella. Where's Nick?" the two were always together.

"Wiff Liam." She said, looking at me. She was the exact look alike of me. Same dark brown hair, tanned skin, button nose and hazel eyes. Although, she did have James' ears.

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "Did you just want to spend time with mommy?"

Ella nodded. I smiled softly. "Alright. Do you want mommy to read to you? It's getting about time for your nap."

"Read mommy." Ella smiled at me. Her and Nick had just gotten more of their baby teeth in, and they looked so cute.

"Alright. Should mommy read The Cat in The Hat?"

"Yes!" Ella said excitedly.

I giggled and grabbed the book off the shelf and read it to her. About halfway through the book, she was already asleep. I smiled and went to go put her to bed for her nap. I saw Nick had already crawled in his bed and was fast asleep. I smiled and kissed both their foreheads before going back to do my paperwork.

I kept thinking back to the days when I was a carefree teenager. Before I moved out to L.A, when Selena was my best friend, when I dated Chris…I shook my head and a flashback to when we were dating came to me.

_**Flashback: 7-8 Years Ago**_

"_Chris! I don't want to have sex with you." I said one night as Chris slept over at my house._

"_C'mon baby…you're so perfect. I want every inch of you." Chris said, pulling up my shirt._

"_No! I'm not ready."_

"_I'm ready for you. We're going to have sex."_

"_No!" I screamed._

_Chris slapped me hard across the face as I screamed the word 'no' in his face. He then pulled off my shirt, took off his belt and repeatedly hit me, causing my back to bleed._

"_Stop it Chris…" I cried as he whacked me across the back again._

"_Shut up you frickin prude." He said as he kicked me in the ribs._

_I let out a sharp cry of pain as he whacked me a few more times across the back, causing more blood to spill from my wounds. After he finished, he put his belt on and left me, crying in my own blood._

_**End Flashback**_

I had tears pouring down my face as James came into our bedroom, home from work early. "Baby! What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

"I had a flash…flash..back…" I sobbed.

"to what?"

"Chris beating the shit outta me." I sobbed more.

James pulled me closer, rubbing my back and I cringed as if the wounds were still fresh. He must have sensed my cringing and stroked my hair instead. "Shhh baby. He won't hurt you ever again. I'm here."

I nodded into his shoulder, still crying. "I h..hate him so much."

"I know baby. I know." James soothed me.

"Did…I ever show you the scars he left me?" I asked.

James shook his head. "No. and you don't have to."

I looked at him. "But I want to."

He nodded and I took off my shirt, revealing the multiple scars covering most of my back.

"That….bastard." James said.

I nodded as I hugged James, my shirt still off. "You are still so beautiful Lilly. Scars and all." He kissed me softly and I smiled, kissing him back as he reminded me how beautiful I was.


	33. First Day Back At School

Before any of us knew it, the summer was over. I laid in bed the night before school started and James came out of the bathroom, just in his boxers and brushing his teeth. "Ready to head back to school tomorrow?" he asked, taking his toothbrush out of his mouth.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "As ready as I am any other school year."

James chuckled and finished brushing his teeth before crawling into bed. "You'll be fine. All the kids that are in the Bayside choir, love you."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm always sad to see my seniors go though. What would you think if I started up a show choir at Bayside?"

James smiled. "I think it'd be great. That way there'd be more options for the kids."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright. Cool." I yawned and then turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 4:30 in the morning to get ready and make myself a cappuccino with the lovely espresso maker I bought last school year cause I was sick of going to Starbucks every morning. I yawned as I went into the kitchen, wearing my jeans, pink cardigan shirt with a white cami underneath, black scarf and my brown heeled boots. Since it was California, the teachers really didn't have a dress code. I didn't have to leave for another 45 minutes, and James had the day off today, so he got to take the kids to school and daycare. I grabbed my cup of cappuccino and started to drink it.

James came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good morning Mrs. Diamond." He said in a sing songy voice like a student. I rolled my eyes and turned in his arms, kissing him. He was just in his sweatpants.

"You're such a dork." I smiled, putting my hands on his chest.

"But, I am your dork." He grinned goofily.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes you are. You always will be."

James chuckled. "Good."

"Ready to take our baby to her first day of 1st grade?" I asked, smiling.

James nodded, and tucked my hair behind my ear. "She's growing up so fast."

I nodded. "She sure is." I took another sip of my cappuccino and looked at the time on my cell phone. "I gotta get going. Tell the kids I love em."

"I will. Love you. Have a great first day." He kissed me.

I smiled. "Will do. Love you too." I grabbed my car keys and purse and headed out the door. When I arrived at the school, I saw some of my co-workers already there.

"Good morning Lilly!" Mrs. Prett, the art teacher said to me.

"Good morning Bailey." I smiled.

"You look really good after having your twins." Bailey smiled at me.

"Oh thank you. How's your little Micheal?"

"Oh great. He's going to daycare today."

I smiled. "Liam, Nick and Ella are heading to daycare today too."

"Oh! That's great! Nick and Ella are your twins I'm assuming?"

"You got it. " I smiled, and pulled out a picture of them that we got taken at the nearby photography studio a couple months after they were born.

"Oh my goodness Lilly, they're adorable!"

I smiled. "Thanks. They're a little over a year now."

"Oh goodness. They grow up so fast."

I nodded. I had a picture of Skylar in my wallet that Logan gave me, and I hoped Bailey didn't ask me about it, because that would be a long story to explain.

"Oooh. Who's this cutie? Did you have another baby without telling any of us?" Damnit.

"Oh. That's Skylar. She's my friend Logan's daughter."

"She looks a little like you."

"Well, technically she is my daughter."

"You cheated on James?"

"No, no, no. My friend Logan and his wife, Val couldn't have kids, so, I became their surrogate. And so, we had Logan's swimmers implanted in my eggs and 9 months later…Skylar."

"Aww. You're such a saint."

I nodded. "Well, Bailey, I'd love to stay and chat, however, I have to get the syllabus ready and some new music."

Bailey nodded. "Alright. See you at lunch."

I nodded and went to my classroom and went into my office. I had brought pictures of Nick and Ella and put them on my desk since I had pictures of Caitlyn and Liam already. I smiled and then opened up my work laptop and typed up the syllabus. My phone rang a couple minutes later. "Hello?"

"_Lilly?"_

"Hi Carlos, what's going on?"

"_Alicia is in the hospital."_

"What? Why?"

"_She's been really sick and we just found out she had a miscarriage. We had no idea she was pregnant…"_

"Oh my God Carlos. I am so sorry. I would come visit, but I work til 3. I will come visit as soon as I can. I love you both and little Carlos. My thoughts and prayers are with you guys."

"_Thank you Lilly."_ I heard him sniffling. I knew how much he loved Alicia.

"You're welcome Carlitos. Love you."

"_Love ya too Lilly."_

As they day went on, I felt like it dragged because I kept thinking about Alicia and Carlos. My students kept asking me if anything was wrong and I kept telling the students that everything was alright. At the end of the day, I called James up.

"_Hey baby."_

"Hi hun. Did Carlos call you up?"

"_Yeah, he told me about Alicia. I went to go visit them for a few hours. Poor Carlos. He's so delicate and he was taking it just as bad as she was. "_

I frowned. "I feel so bad for them. I know what it's like to suffer a miscarriage."

"_I know baby."_

"Did you pick the kids up?"

"_Yeah. I'm getting them ready for dinner."_

I nodded. "Alright. I'll be home soon."

"_I love you."_

"Love you too." I sighed and hung up, running my fingers through my hair. I grabbed my purse and keys, locked up my office and classroom and went to my car. Upon arriving at my car, I got in and drove home, thinking about back to when I had a miscarriage, it was a couple years ago, shortly before Kendall and Taylor's wedding.

_**Flashback: 2 years ago**_

_I had just found out I was pregnant about a month ago. James and I were ecstatic. A new baby! We were going to tell Caitlyn in a couple days. I was in the shower when I was hit with immense pain. I groaned and looked down, seeing blood pouring down my leg. I gasped and screamed for James. _

_James came in, looked at me and took me to the hospital after putting a robe on me. A little bit after we arrived at the hospital, the doctors did some tests and told me that I had miscarried. _

"_I'm so sorry Mrs. Diamond. Just remember, this is not your fault." The doctor told me._

_I nodded, sniffling. _

_After the doctor left, James hugged me and cried with me. Just when we were about to tell our daughter. I kept telling myself that it wasn't my fault and that it was God's way of telling me that this was best and James and I weren't ready for another baby. _

_**End Flashback**_

I had tears in my eyes as I pulled into the driveway remembering that day. I fixed my makeup before heading inside to enjoy some time with my family.


	34. All Over Again

After a couple weeks had passed, all of us adults decided to get together for one big date night. We had to find someone that was willing to watch Caitlyn, Liam, Nick, Ella, Keenan, Isabella, Carlos Jr, and Skylar since all of us were meeting at me and James' house.

I was standing in my room that night, trying to figure out what I was going to wear for this date night. I picked out a dark pair of skinny jeans, a black silk ruffle tank, a white blazer, black boots,a pair of white feather earrings, and I did my makeup accordingly. I hummed along with the radio as I heard Nick's voice, "Mama pwetty." I turned and smiled.

"Oh thanks baby boy." I smiled, picking him up and kissing his cheek. "Where's daddy?"

Nick pointed out the door and I smiled, heading out the doorway. When I saw James, I smiled again. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up dress shirt with my favorite blue tie. He had Ella and Caitlyn in his arms, Liam, was zonked out already on the couch. James turned and he smiled at me. "you look beautiful."

I grinned. "Oh thanks. Is the gang on their way?"

"Yup. Kendall just texted me and said him, Taylor and the kids are almost here."

I nodded. "I hope Katie and her boyfriend can handle all the kids."

James chuckled. "I'm sure they can since the younger ones will probably be asleep early."

I nodded and there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw Kendall and Taylor and the kids. "Hey Kenny! Hey Tay." I smiled at them as they carried in the kids. Taylor looked gorgeous, as usual. She was wearing a black skirt with an aqua colored tank top with a cream shawl over top and black flats.

"Hey Lilly, you look great." Taylor smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled as I ushered them inside to the living room so the kids could go play before Katie got there. I set Nick down and he went to go play with his sisters. Taylor set Isabella down in the playpen and Keenan was already playing with Caitlyn.

"Well, now we wait for the other two couples." James chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"You know how Carlos and Logan are." Kendall chuckled, holding Taylor's hand.

James nodded. "So so true."

A few minutes later, we heard a knock on the door. James went to open it and the rest of the gang was there. Val and Logan with little Skylar and Carlos and Alicia with Carlos Jr.

"Hi guys." I smiled. After the kids were all settled, Katie and her boyfriend, Lucas arrived. Each of us wrote down specific things that portrayed to our own individual children.

"I'll make sure to take great care of them." Katie smiled as she held Lucas' hand. After saying our goodbyes to the kids, we all went in our cars and headed to this nice patio place for dinner.

Upon arriving, we all sat down at a big table, and all of us girls talked. "So, you think the boys put this together for a reason?" Alicia asked, looking over at Carlos.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

A few minutes later, after sipping a few drinks, the boys got up and went to the stage. We all looked at each other and then back to the guys. They smiled at us, grabbing mics and the music started. We hadn't heard them sing together in God knows how long.

Carlos started to sing as the music started, _"(Yeah yeah, oh yeah)_

_Still got that same look that sets me off._

_Guess there's just something about you._

_I got these feelings can't let 'em show_

_'cause I wouldn't let you go._

_I shouldn't have let you go._

_Kendall: You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,_

_It's not over._

_So here we go again._

_All: It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

_James: I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do._

_Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,_

_I just don't wanna let you end (No)_

_Kendall: You just take me over and you are my controller._

_I told ya, I told ya, told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, ._

_Logan: Baby there's something that you did that holds me on._

_Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on._

_The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out._

_(Ooh)_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

_(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again, yeah)_

_(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)_

_(Over again, ooh)_

_All over again"_

We giggled and clapped as they finished the song and went to go kiss them all.

"That was beautiful." Val smiled, kissing Logan.

"Loved it." Me, Alicia and Taylor said. We had a few more drinks before heading to our hotel rooms for the night.


	35. Big Time Reunion?

_**~*With Katie and Lucas*~**_

Katie was running around James and Lilly's house, trying to catch the toddlers while the babies slept. "C'mon Liam, Keenan! It's time for bed." Katie sighed.

"No!" the boys said to her.

Katie looked at Lucas. "Help me."

Lucas chuckled. "Boys, if you don't go to bed, we'll have to tell your parents how naughty you were and you won't get a treat."

Keenan and Liam looked at each other and then back to Lucas, nodding and went to go get their jammies on. Katie looked at Lucas. "How'd you do that?"

"Three younger sisters. " Lucas grinned.

Katie kissed his cheek and then went into Liam's room where Keenan and Liam were already in the bed. "Did you brush your teeth?" she asked and the boys nodded.

"Let me smell your breath." She said sternly. She sniffed their breath. "Good job boys, you did." She smiled and kissed their heads and read them a story till they fell asleep.

She smiled and went in the living room to hang out with Lucas.

_**~*Meanwhile with the gang*~**_

I sat in the bed with James, after we had a few more drinks. "You know what you and the guys should do?" I asked, playing with his fingers intertwined with mine, my head resting on his bare chest.

"What my love?" James asked.

"Get the band back together and have a reunion tour."

James looked at me with his brown eyes. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "You should. Your fans would be so happy. I remember when you guys called it quits because you all had other duties. The fans were not happy."

James chuckled and stroked my hair. "I'll talk to the guys and we'll see what they think. On one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You be our opening act. " James grinned.

"What?" I asked surprised

"Yeah. Your musical career was cut short because of Caitie, I'm sure people would love to hear your voice again."

I smiled. "Alright, if the guys say yes. I'll do it. But what about the kids?"

"We take them with us." James smiled.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright." I kissed him deeply and rolled on top of him.

James chuckled. "it's a definite yes then?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Good." James smiled and kissed me.

The next morning we woke up and went to the continental breakfast at the hotel. James looked at all the guys and smiled at me when I nudged him. "So guys, Lilly and I were talking last night…"

"Among other things…" Carlos smirked and I blushed a deep red.

James playfully hit Carlos. "But anyways, as I was saying, Lilly and I were talking and she suggested that we get BTR back together for one last reunion tour...but, have her as our opening act"

Kendall thought about it. "I'm in."

Carlos and Logan smiled. "Me too." They said in unison.

"What about our kids?" Alicia asked.

"Got that covered. Bring them with us." I said.

"Well, looks like Big Time Rush is going on a Big Time Reunion tour." Kendall chuckled.

"The four hockey heads from Minnesota are going one more time." Carlos smiled.

"It'll be great." Logan smiled.

"And I look good." James did his hand thing that he used to do and chuckled.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I was going back on stage again. To sing in front of tons of people once again.

"Wait," Val started. "Who's going to be the tour manager?"

"Katie." We all said at the same time. It was something she wanted to do for the longest time.

We continued talking about what would go on during this upcoming tour, and how we were all looking forward to hitting the road with our families.


	36. Concert and E! News

When we arrived home later that day, Katie was chasing around all the kids around the house. "We're home!" I called and was rushed at by all four of my kids. "Mommy!" Liam and Caitlyn said. I smiled and kissed both their heads as James picked up Nick and Ella. After all the reunions with our kids, Kendall decided to tell Katie the big time news.

"Hey baby sister, guess what?" Kendall smiled.

"What big brother?"

"Big Time Rush is going on one last Big Time Reunion tour and want you to be our tour manager." Kendall smiled.

Katie's big brown eyes sparkled and widened. "You mean it?"

We all nodded.

"OhmyGod! You guys are the best!" Katie hugged all the guys. "I'll get started right away and keep you all informed. Lucas! Come help me."

We all laughed and smiled. "Looks like it's going to be fun already." Logan said

"Yeah. I can't wait. To hit the road one last time." James smiled and I smiled too. After we all got done talking about the excitement that was to be Big Time Reunion tour. We all said our goodbyes and James and I played outside with our kids.

I laughed and smiled as I pushed Nick and Ella in their swings while Caitlyn and Liam chased James and tackled him down.

"Got you daddy!" Liam shouted.

'That you did little man, that you did." James smiled.

I smiled and looked at my little twins who were clapping happily in their toddler swings. I loved being with the man I loved, and having four beautiful children with him. I wanted to have more kids, but, I'd wait for awhile if I were to have another.

James chuckled as he brushed Caitlyn's hair out of her face. "It's ok baby, the grass stain will come out of your shirt. Mommy will use her magic to do it, ok?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Ok daddy."

"That's my girl." James smiled and kissed her cheek.

The following week was a busy week for me as a choir instructor. We had our first choir concert of the semester and I always got nervous around that time and I had picked music from the early 2000's and now, since the theme was 'Music from Then and Now' and the show choir, which the school board approved of, was doing a medley of Big Time Rush songs. I thought it would be fun for them to do, and since we were doing the Big Time Reunion tour, which no one knew about yet, it felt appropriate. The gang was coming to the concert, as they had every year I'd been a choir teacher. I sighed as I finished getting ready, I wore skinny jeans with a red tank top and a white cardigan over that, representing the schools colors.

I arrived at the school fifteen minutes before warm ups. I went into my classroom and saw some of my students already there. "Hello Mrs. Diamond." Natalie, one of my best altos, smiled at me.

"Hello Natalie, are you excited for tonight?"

"Always. Thank you so much for the solo in 'Count on You' for show choir." Natalie smiled.

I smiled. "You're welcome, you deserved it."

Natalie smiled. After all the kids came for my mass choir, we practiced a few of our songs, which were, 'Stronger' by Britney Spears, 'Beautiful' by Xtina, 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5, and 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. After their rehearsal, I made sure everything was good with our show choir. When everything was set, I told the kids to line up and I went to introduce myself and the concert. There were a lot of people there.

"Hello there and good evening." I smiled on the stage. "My name is Lilly Diamond and I'm the main chorus teacher here at Bayside, I'd like to welcome you all to tonight's concert, entitled 'Music: Then and Now', We have a new addition to the choral department, we have added a show choir, and this is their first live performance, so I hope you enjoy it. I thank you all for being here and I hope you enjoy tonight's show." People clapped and I got off of the stage and to my music stand. First up was my normal choir, I looked up at guy who was in charge on the audio tracks and nodded for him to play. I smiled at my students and they began singing 'Stronger'

After my normal choir was done, I went back on stage to talk a little more about my show choir. "So, before my show choir, Bayside Bass," people laughed slightly at the name, oh well. "Comes on stage, I'd like to talk a little more about them. It is a mixed choir, made up of five guys and five girls from all four grades, it is auditioned and choreographed. We do pops only, and as you see in your program, we're doing a Big Time Rush medley, for those of you who remember the band, you'll enjoy this. Thank you and I now present…Bayside Bass." People clapped and I smiled as the music started for 'Music Sounds Better with U' They ended it with the song entitled 'Big Time Rush' and the response was overwhelming. There were hoots and hollars and they received a standing ovation. I couldn't be more proud.

The next day, I was absolutely tired, but decided to veg out in sweatpants and I was watching tv when all of a sudden I heard, coming from E! news, "Big Time Rush getting back together for another tour? Yes, you heard that right. Big Time Rush is getting back together for one last reunion tour. Rumor has it that Lilly Winchester, who was a rising pop star in the charts, is now headlining their tour. We'll keep you updated as soon as we know more." I clicked off the TV. Who told the press that? I checked online and sure enough there were postings about it on BTR fan forums and any entertainment news site. .God. I was reading the posts and a lot of them were excited, one of them said, 'I'm not excited to see Lilly Winchester if they are coming to my town, she's not talented and not even pretty, she wasn't back then, I'm sure age has made her less talented and uglier.' There were many of the people defending me and I smiled. Forever my faithful Winnies. I honestly was excited to start the tour, haters or no haters.


	37. Spending Time with The Babies

The following few days Katie was keeping us all informed that a good majority of cities that BTR had toured in the past were willing to let them come perform in their venues again. It was exciting for me and I remembered the last time I was on tour. The last time I was on tour, I discovered I was pregnant. I had no idea if any of my old band mates were still in the music business, and I needed a band, so I called up Eva.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eva. It's Lilly."

"Lilly?"

"Lilly Winchester. Well, now it's Diamond."

"Oh my God! Lilly! How are you? "

"I'm good, still living in L.A with James and our four kids."

"Four kids? Oh wow, is that including your pregnancy from when we last saw each other?"

I smiled. "Yeah, we had a little girl, her name is Caitlyn."

"Adorable! What about the other three?"

"Well, Liam is almost three, Nick and Ella are a little over a year."

"Well, I'll have to meet them sometime! Now, what did you call for?"

"Well, Big Time Rush is having one last reunion tour, and they want me to headline, so I was wondering if we could get the band back together for this tour?"

"Well, I'm down, Charlie moved outta state, so I don't know about him. But, I'm sure David, Leo and Amina are up for it. I'll give them a call and text you right away." Eva said, sounding excited.

I giggled. "Thanks Eva. I'm looking forward to be hearing from you."

"Good. Tell James I said hello. Toodles love."

"Bye Eva." I smiled as I hung up my phone. It'd been quite sometime since I had seen everyone. I was so excited. I smiled and sat down. Caitlyn was having a sleepover at one of her friend's houses since it was the weekend, and the three little ones were napping. James was working overtime, so it was quiet around the house, which, was rare.

I curled up on the couch and flipped through the channels on TV when I saw a movie I hadn't seen in years, The Proposal. I smiled and watched it. After all these years it was still a great movie. I believe I fell asleep a little bit because I remember waking up to a tug on my shirt. "Mommy?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" I asked drowsily, not seeing Liam in front of me.

"Mommy…I had an accident." Liam said softly.

I sat up. "What was that hunnie?"

"I didn't mean to mommy! I woke up and it was there!" Liam started crying.

"Oh! Shhh. Shhh. Mommy will wash your sheets and give you a bath alright?" I looked at him, wiping his tears away.

He nodded, the same eyes his father had, looking at me.

"Alright. I'll go get your sheets off your bed and toss them in the wash. Wanna come with me?"

Liam nodded yet again and I headed off to his room, him following behind me. I ripped his sheets off his bed after seeing his accident and tossed them down the laundry chute that was in the hallway. I picked him up and headed down to the laundry room. I kissed his cheek and balanced him on my hip as I filled the washer with his sheets and put the detergent in. I closed it and headed back upstairs. I didn't have any laundry to do since I had done it earlier that day.

I had some mommy and Liam time before the twins woke up and I had to put Liam's dinosaur sheets in the dryer. I loved spending time with my kids, they, besides being married to James, were my greatest blessings. A few minutes after I was done giving Liam his bath, I received a text from Eva.

_Hey, Every1 is in. When do rehearsals start? –xoxo Eva_

I texted her back saying rehearsals for us, started next week at about five o'clock.

After getting Liam dressed, I decided to make dinner for the kids. I hummed as I put some Kid Cuisine tv dinners in the oven. After getting the kids fed, I told them to go on the couch and we'd watch a movie. After they all scrambled to the couch, I pulled out Finding Nemo and curled up with them in the middle of the couch.

About halfway through the movie, Liam fell asleep but Nick and Ella were wide awake. I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight, James should be home soon. Or so I hoped. When he finally got home, it was about twenty minutes after I looked at the clock. "Sorry I'm late." He bent down to kiss me.

"you're not late, you're on time." I smiled. We took the kids to bed and went to our room. I smiled and he pinned me against the wall, kissing me hard. I kissed him back, slowly taking off his shirt, and running my hands down his bare chest. He undid my bra and we had a night of adult passion before we had to "behave" on tour.


	38. And So The Tour Begins

After weeks of rehearsals, we were able to start the tour, the first stop being San Diego. Taylor's hometown. We had two tour buses. One for 'my band and me' and another for Big Time Rush. I had decided to have James in my tour bus, if that was alright with everyone else on the BTR mobile so that there would be an extra bed for the kids.

I smiled as I stepped onto my tour bus, remembering the first time I went on tour. I sighed and went to the master bedroom on the bus, and set my suitcase down, and James came in after me. "This time I don't have to leave you alone." James smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"I know." I smiled softly. While I felt bad for all my band mates getting the smaller beds, they left one open for the kids to sleep in, which I was grateful for. However, I wanted Nick and Ella to sleep in the master bedroom with me and James since they were still so young.

"And this time, tour will be better because I have you." James smiled and we laid down in the bed as the kids conversed with Eva.

I smiled up at him and kissed him. He held my hand and set his chin on top of my head, intertwining our fingers. "Even if we were on separate tours, I'd be thinking bout you worldwide."

"As would I Lilly." James smiled softly.

I don't know how long it was, because James and I had fallen asleep before we were attacked by Caitlyn, Liam, Nick and Ella.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! We're here." Caitlyn grinned.

"we're in San Diego already?" I muttered groggily.

Liam shouted "Yes!" and giggled.

James and I smiled at our kids and we unloaded the bus as I went in for soundcheck. Both soundchecks went great and we just sat around until I had to go on. I had my hair curled and makeup done and an outfit picked out for me by my stylist. She put me in a yellow ruffle tank top, and at first we tried on a black skirt, but, I couldn't move, so we decided on a pair of skinny jeans. I felt like I looked like a summer's day. I had my mic attached to me and I took a deep breath. Five minutes to curtain.

"You look beautiful." James smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks. Where are the kids?"

"With our lovley hired nanny for the tour."

I nodded. "I'm nervous James."

"Why?"

"Because it's been forever since I sang on a stage in front of a crowd."

"you'll do fine." He smiled, kissing me, but we were separated by someone saying, "Mrs. Diamond, time to go on."

I nodded and took a deep breath, blowing a kiss to James as I headed on stage, screams of happiness filled my ears. "Lilly!" they shouted and I grinned.

I waved to them and turned to my band and nodded, they started playing 'Hit the Lights' a song I had written a few months after I arrived in L.A.

"_It's the boy you never told I like you,_

_It's the girl you let get away._

_It's the one you saw that day on the train,_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die,_

_It's the city of love that waits for you,_

_But you're too damn scared to fly._

_(Chorus)_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's the time that you totally screwed up,_

_Still you're trying to get it out your brain._

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,_

_It's the past that you're dying to change._

_It's all the money that you're saving,_

_While the good life passes 's all the dreams that never came true,_

_Cause you're too damn scared to try._

_(Chorus)_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,_

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

_So let's go, go, go, go all the way._

_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day._

_From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,_

_We could dance forever!_

_(Chorus)_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape._

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight."_

I smiled as I finished the song and the crowd cheered. I took a drink of my water, and looked at the crowd. "How y'all doin tonight?" I asked, the crowd cheering. I smiled. "I'm so glad y'all came out tonight. It's been sometime since I've been on stage like this, singing in front of people. As you all probably know, I disappeared from the music scene about 6 years ago. To tell you the truth, I had to leave, because, I got pregnant. "I stopped and the crowd gasped, they had no idea. I looked at them, smiling. "However, my whole family was supportive through the whole thing, except for my dad, but, the most support came from my now husband, James Diamond." The crowd cheered again.

"Anyways, we had a beautiful baby girl, her name is Caitlyn, and she's now the oldest of four. I have two boys and another girl. Our son, Liam is two, and Nick and Ella are twins and are about a year old. I want to thank you all for coming, this means so much to me. I thank my faithful Winnies that stuck with me. And to you Rushers worldwide. How about I sing a few more songs and we can get Big Time Rush out here?" I smiled and the crowd cheered again.

After singing a few more songs, and my duet with BTR, I finished my set and went backstage where I was greeted by James, who kissed me deeply. "You were great." He mumbled against my lips. I smiled, tears pouring down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm so happy I can do this again." I grinned, tears of happiness pouring from my eyes, wrecking my mascara.

James chuckled and kissed me once again. "Well, now it's my turn to back onstage." He smiled.

"You'll be great." I smiled, blowing him a kiss as BTR went on stage. I heard the crowd cheer and I smiled as they opened with 'Elevate'

In between their set, they told the fans about their families and then asked if the fans wanted to see them, I heard them cheer and I had Ella resting on my hip as all of us wives and children walked onto stage. I stood by James as he picked up Caitlyn and Nick while I held Liam in my other arm.

Kendall beamed with pride as he held Keenan and Taylor held little Isabella. Carlos kissed Alicia's cheek as she held little Carlos Jr. who, was turning out to be quite the chunker. And Logan and Val smiled at little Skylar, who looked up at Logan with her eyes that mimicked his own. I kissed James quickly onstage after he introduced our family, and it went down the line until Logan finished introducing Val and Skylar.

After that, we all went backstage once more, and the guys continued their set, finishing with 'City is Ours' After what seemed like a whole panic outside with people wanting autographs, we finally got back to the buses. The kids were already asleep by the time we got on the bus, so I put Nick and Ella in their portable playpens, which doubled for sleeping areas.

I changed into my shorts and a tank top, crawling into bed, James, in just boxers, snuggled in next. We interlocked our fingers and I smiled. "I have a feeling this is going to be a great tour…"

**A/N: 'Hit The Lights' is originally owned by Selena Gomez. I just borrowed it for this chapter ^^**


	39. Wild Night in Vegas

**A/N: There is alcohol references in this chapter, and some language. **

The next couple of stops were in and around the western area of the United States, after San Diego, we went to Portland, Oregon, then to Salt Lake City, Vegas, and thankfully, we had a day off, so we decided to take the kids to the waterpark for the afternoon and later that night, all of us adults were going for a night out on the strip, we were in Vegas after all.

I smiled as I played with Liam, Nick and Ella in the baby/toddler section of the waterpark. "Mommy! Watch me!" Liam said as he slid down the slide into the water.

I smiled. "Very nice Liam." Liam grinned at me and came to play with his little siblings, who were stomping around in the water. James was with Caitlyn, going on the waterslides. Alicia and Carlos were with little Carlos, sliding with him down the children's slides, Taylor and Val hung out with each other since Isabella and Skylar were too little, and Kendall was with Keenan, James and Caitlyn. I got out after a little bit because the little ones were hungry.

"Do you want your lunchable Liam?" I asked.

Liam nodded and I dug into my bag, grabbing his ham and cheese lunchable, while grabbing some of those Gerber's graduates for Nick and Ella. Taylor came over to me, carrying a sleeping Isabella.

"This is nice. It's like a vacation and we get to hear our husbands perform one last time for their fans. And you of course."

I smiled. "It is nice. I'm enjoying this, seeing all the fans. Of course, they're a lot older now, but, still."

Taylor nodded. "Kendall looks so happy when he's on stage with the guys. And you look absolutely happy. I haven't seen you that happy since your wedding day."

"I love singing Taylor. It's my passion, other than my kids.." I smiled at Liam, Nick and Ella.

Taylor smiled. "I know."

I hugged her, careful of Isabella, and smiled as James, Kendall, Caitlyn and Keenan came over to our little lunch area.

"How were the slides baby girl?" I asked Caitlyn.

"So much fun! I went on a few with Uncle Kendall too! But they wouldn't let me and Keenan go on one together." Caitlyn said, sticking her bottom lip out. I giggled.

"Well baby, you're both too small to go on a slide together." I told her and James sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me, setting his chin on my shoulder.

"That's not fair." Caitlyn pouted.

"Well, sometimes life isn't fair Caitie. Now, do you want your lunch?" James asked.

Caitlyn nodded and I dug out her lunch, a PB&J sandwich. She smiled at me. "Thank you mama."

"You're welcome." I smiled and kissed James on the cheek as I watched our family and our extended family enjoyed an afternoon together.

Later that night, after we got the nanny to watch all the kids in her room, I got ready to go out for the night. True Vegas clubbing. This was going to be exciting. After getting ready, I smiled at James, and we went to go meet up with everyone else in the lobby. We, pretty much meant everyone. It was James and I, Kendall and Taylor, Carlos and Alicia, Logan and Val, Eva and Derek, and Dustin. Poor Dustin didn't have anyone.

We walked to the nearest club, called 'Pulse' it looked promising, so we all went inside and the music was blaring some dubstep like song, and I smiled as I dragged James out on the dance floor. I smiled as I grinded against James, Dustin bringing us shots. I took my shot and smiled at Taylor, who was looking great. She wore a white bustier top, a black skirt, black heel boots, a little black bow in her hair, her makeup to match. She looked great.

'Shots' by LMFAO came on and we got another round of shots. All of us couples were out on the dance floor, drinking and dancing. I felt like a young, carefree college student. We honestly weren't worried about paparazzi, or fans bombarding us, we were having too much fun. I hadn't had that much fun in awhile.

I turned around, grinding on James so we were face to face. I smiled, kissing him as we danced. He ran his hand up my side, and kissed my neck. I tilted my head back and he kissed my neck one more time and pulled away. "Lilly, you look so sexy tonight you know that?" he asked, his voice husky.

I blushed. "You look pretty great yourself handsome." I kissed him hard and he kissed me back with just as much passion. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to undress him right there on the dance floor and just take him. That was probably the alcohol speaking, I wasn't even sure how many shots I had. But, I knew we were in public, so I pulled away. "Later." I told him, smiling sexily as I walked up to the bar.

"Vodka tonic." I said as the bartender made my drink.

"Oh my God…" the bartender whispered. "You're Lilly Winchester! Well, now you're married to James Diamond…but holy crap! You're here."

I looked at him. "Do you want me to sign something? Cant guarantee it'll be well signed cause I'm drunk…"

"Well, ever since I was a little guy I've dreamt of kissing you."

"I'm not kissing you. I may be drunk, but, I'm not THAAAAAT drunk." I drug out the word 'that'… maybe I was that drunk.

"Aw, c'mon." I saw him lean forward and I leaned back.

"Kiss me bitch or I'll leak to the press that you were here getting smashed." He threatened. Before he could even come near me, James punched him square in the face.

"Don't you ever threaten my wife ever again!" James growled.

The bartender stood up, his nose gushing blood. I kinda felt bad for him, but, he deserved it. "You wanna go pretty boy?" the bartender mocked James. The music had stopped, and everyone stopped to watch the fight that was progressing. I was just about to go in for a punch when my arms were grabbed by Kendall.

"Lilly, don't. he's not worth it." Kendall said, holding me back as I tried to break free.

James looked at the bartender, eyebrow raised. "What did you just call me?" he was just about to lunge at the jerk bartender when he was held back by Logan, Carlos and Dustin. "Let me fuckin get him." James growled.

"No James. Let him be a douchebag and lets go." Logan said.

"I'll leak to the press all of you were here getting smashed!" the jerk, douche, bartender warned.

I didn't want pictures or a story of me getting leaked to the press that I was getting smashed instead of taking care of my kids. I broke free from Kendall, kicked the bartender where the sun don't shine, and knocked him out cold. "Let's go." I said, walking out of the club.

When we got back to the hotel, all of us adults went to our rooms, not picking up the kids because we were all drunk or somewhat drunk and the kids were probably sleeping as since it was almost 1 AM. I kicked off my heels, sloppily and took off my clothes, crawling into bed in just my bra and panties. James crawled into bed soon after and I turned to him. "Thank you for hitting that douchy bartender."

James kissed me softly. "You're welcome. And I had no idea you could hit like that."

"Self-defense classes when I was younger." I smiled, but then frowned. "What if it gets leaked to the press that we were getting trashed in a night club in Vegas and not takin care of the kids?"

"It wont. And if it does, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." James smiled at me. I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off, worry evident on my face.


	40. Leaked, Interviews and Calls

The next morning when I woke up at the hotel, I had a horrible hangover. I groaned and looked over at James, who was still sleeping. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some aspirin, and turned on the TV, as I took the aspirin, and on came an image of me and James dancing, a couple of drinks in our hands. On the bottom was the caption, 'Big Time Rush partying Big Time?' and under that it said 'Lilly Diamond and Big Time Rush spotted at local club, where are the kids?' I gasped and shook James, pausing the TV, since it had DVR, and he groggily woke up. "What?" he asked.

"Look." I said, pointing to the paused TV.

"Shit." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

I pressed play and put my head and my hands, and cried as I tuned out Ryan Seacrest Jr. talked.

"Better have Katie schedule some interviews…" James muttered and called Katie, who told us she already had an interview lined up for The Vegas Afternoon Show with Walt and Whit.

Later that afternoon, as we got to the set for the show, our stylist put us in clothes and we went on as soon as we were announced.

"So, this photo was leaked of you two, and many people are wondering why you were out partying instead of watching your kids. What do you have to say about that?" Walt asked me.

"Well, to be honest, we had a night off and we wanted to have some fun, when you're a full time parent, you have no time to have fun. We have a nanny for the kids here on tour, which is where they were. " I said

"So you decided to go and get drunk?"

"Honestly, we just wanted to go out and have fun."

"Are you afraid this will hurt your tour?" Whit asked.

I looked to the guys, and Kendall answered. "I don't think that this incident will hurt our tour, our true fans will understand that we're now old enough to go out and drink, while thinking responsibly about our children."

"At least we didn't take our children out to the club with us." Carlos said.

We were asked a few more questions and then left because we had to head back on the road for our next stop. I hoped whatever this was would die down soon. I decided to distract myself from all this hullaballoo by hanging out with my kids.

"Mommy! We had the greatest time last night with Nanny Mae. We played games and watched movies!" Liam said, clapping his hands.

I laughed. "Was that so? What did you have for snack?"

"We had Spongebob fruit snacks!"

I smiled. "Awesome." James and I sat playing with the kids all day until I decided to take a nap before we got to the next city to perform.

When I woke up, we had stopped in the next city. Which was Salt Lake City. I yawned as I was rushed off to shower and get ready for the concert. They had decided to give me a new look every city we went to. Tooo many clothes.

I looked at the crowd and pulled my microphone close to me. "Before I sing my next song, I wanna just thank y'all for comin out despite the recent scandal. I know y'all are true fans for stickin with me and the guys of Big Time Rush, who are my family in every way, through this. Y'all are the best. Now, this next song that I'm singing, it's a song of a friend of mine, Miranda Lambert, who I met when I went on my first tour. I'm lucky enough to cover this song for her. It also has a meaning for me too about one of my childhood friends."

I was handed my guitar, and I closed my eyes, starting to sing. _"Weather man said it's gonna snow,_

_By now I should be used to the cold._

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary._

_It was only December,_

_I still remember the presents,the tree, you and me._

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_Living alone, here in this place,_

_I think of you and I'm not afraid._

_Your favorite records make me feel better,_

_Cause you sing along with every song._

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me._

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_It really sinks in, you know,_

_When I see it in stone_

_'Cause you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you."_

I had a tear strolling down my cheek because I was thinking about my dad. It had been almost seven years since I talked to him, and I felt like I needed to talk to him. After my set, I walked backstage and hugged James before he went on. "I'm…going to go call my dad."

"John?"

"No…my biological dad.."

"Why? I thought you hated him."

"I do, but, I feel like I need to talk to him. I'll be on the bus."

James nodded and kissed my head. "I'll be out there as soon as I can."

I nodded and headed to the bus after changing clothes. I sighed and got onto the bus and went into the main bedroom. I scrolled in my contacts and stopped at 'Aaron-Dad' I pressed the dial button and put it on speaker. It rang three times and I heard someone answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad…? It's Lilly."

"_Lilly? Baby, it's been so long since I heard from you. How are you sweetie?"_

I fought back my tears. "I'm…good daddy. I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you since I was pregnant with Caitlyn."

"_Caitlyn? Is that the baby you had with James Diamond?"_

I nodded. "Yeah dad, she's beautiful. She looks a lot like I did when I was six."

"_I bet she's adorable."_

"She is daddy. James and I are married and have three other kids too."

"_Oh really? So I have four grandkids?"_ my dad asked.

I smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah. There's Liam, who's almost three, and Nick and Ella are our twins who are a little over a year old."

"_I want to meet them."_ My dad said.

"you'd make the trip all the way to L.A to see them?" I asked.

"_Yes."_

"Dad, that means a lot."

"_Honey, I'm so sorry I haven't been the best dad to you during your life. I was a selfish man and I shouldn't have left your mom and you like that. I loved your mom, I did, but I became a selfish man. I should have called you a no good rotten skank or whatever when you got pregnant. I should come out and see my son-in-law and grandkids. And I will try to be a better grandfather than I was father. I promise Lillian, I will do whatever it takes."_

I started crying. "Okay daddy. I'm sorry I haven't kept contact…" I sobbed.

"_Lil, don't cry, I'm sorry I haven't been a better father to you. I know you're a grown woman now. But I'll try my best. Ok?"_

"Ok dad. I…love you."

"_I love you too baby girl. I have to go, but have a good night."_

"Goodnight dad." I hung up the phone and dried my tears. James came back on the bus with Nick and Ella in his arms, while Eva came in with Caitlyn and Liam, who were sleeping, so she tucked them in. I smiled as I took Ella from James and laid her down in her bed as he laid down Nick.

"So, how'd the talk go with your dad?" James asked after we changed into our pj's and snuggled into bed.

"It was good. He apologized to me and said he wanted to come see the kids…" I looked at him.

"What'd you say?"

"I said he could…but I don't know when."

James nodded. "Alright." I yawned, snuggling close to him and fell asleep.


	41. Last Concert and Aaron comes To Visit

**A/N: Contains language.**

_**~*A Few Weeks Later*~**_

We were nearing the end of the tour, and I honestly was having the best time of my life, despite the whole club scandal thing, but that died down about a week after it happened, which we were all thankful for. We were on our way to New York City for the last show of the tour. We were all sad that the tour was coming to an end, but, it would be nice to go back home. I took off of work for this, and I'm sure my students were missing me.

I sat, eating a sandwich on one of the couches on the tour bus while the kids napped. I was so glad they were well behaved on this trip. James came and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Hello my darling wife."

I smiled. "Hey there my darling husband."

James chuckled. "Are you ready to go back home after this last concert?"

"Yes! Very much so. I miss our house and our bed. " I smiled at him.

He chuckled and stroked my hair. "Me too."

We talked for a little bit and about an hour later, we arrived in New York City. I sighed and tried to hold back my emotions as I went in for my soundcheck and we got me ready for the concert, as I sat with my stylist curling my hair, I thought about this whole tour, and I smiled at the memories. I smiled as I heard the cheering.

I sighed and walked on stage, every one cheering. I smiled and starting singing. I had a blast having to sing for my fans one last time. After Big Time Rush finished singing, we signed a few autographs and headed back to our tour buses.

I looked at my phone and saw a message from my dad_. Hey Lilly, I'll be in L.A late tomorrow. Text me your address. –Dad. _I sighed and looked at James and I picked up Nick and he held Ella. "What?"

"Aaron…my biological father, will be arriving in L.A tomorrow and wants our address." I said, balancing Nick on my hip, who looked up at me. I smiled down at him.

"Really?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "I thought he would come later than tomorrow."

"I would have thought so too. What is the rush?" James asked, brushing Ella's hair out of her face.

"Maybe he's just really anxious to meet the kids…" I shrugged.

James kissed my cheek and we put the kids to bed, ready to head back to L.A. The next morning, we arrived in L.A and the buses dropped us off at our houses. I laughed as the kids ran to the backyard to play. I smiled as James and I took all our suitcases off the bus and back into the house. I felt my phone vibrate and picked it up, seeing it was my dad. He told me he just arrived in L.A and wanted my address. I told him and he said he'd be there as soon as possible.

Soon enough my dad arrived at the house. I looked at James, nervous, and held his hands as the kids stood in front of us. "Hello Lillian." He hugged me.

"Hi dad." I said. I looked at my dad and then looked at James. "Dad, you remember James?"

My dad nodded and shook James' hand. "Nice to see you again sir." James said.

My dad nodded and looked at the kids. "Dad." I started. "This is Caitlyn, next to her is Liam, and then the two little ones are Nick and Ella."

"They are adorable." My dad smiled.

Later that day was filled with fun and laughs, and later that night, my dad and I were sitting on the porch while James put the kids to bed. "How's your mom?" my dad asked me as he sat in one of the porch chairs.

"She's great. She remarried to a really great guy, named John. And she had twins, Adele and Rosalie. She's happy." I said, setting my hands on my lap.

"Oh. So she moved on?"

"She's a lot happier. Dad, you left her and I for some chick you were banging at work!" I said.

"I told you I was a selfish man."

"Dad, I don't even know if I can consider you my dad. John was there for me. You called me a 'no good rotten skank' when I got pregnant with Caitlyn. I was seventeen! Aunt Emma was there for me, mom was there for me. John was there for me. Where were you? A girl should always be able to depend on her daddy! I had to depend on my step-dad! You don't deserve the title of dad…Aaron." I spat his name.

He stood up, raising his hand to me and slapped me hard across the face. "I am your dad. Never call me Aaron again. Do you understand me?"

I didn't answer and he hit me again. James came out side and pinned my dad to the wall. "Don't you ever, EVER touch Lilly again! Get the fuck outta here right now. You will never see our family again. Get outta here. NOW." He growled

Aaron (I refuse to call him dad ever again) punched James square in the face. "James!" I cried out, holding my swollen cheek. James swung at him, hard and I yelled at Aaron to go or I was calling the cops. He left shortly after that and I ran to James, whose cheek was puffy and his nose was bleeding. I took him inside and tended to his wounds before my own.

I started crying as I sat down. James came by me and hugged me tightly. "I...thought…he…changed…" I sobbed.

"Shh.. .Shh." James rocked me, stroking my hair.

"He…hit me…I'm a grown woman and he hit me." I continued to sob and James held me tight, kissing the top of my head. After I had calmed down, we decided to see if he had any criminal background in the past years and we found out he was charged with 3 accounts of domestic violence and domestic dispute and was charged on two accounts of rape of girls under 18. I gasped. The man that I had half of my genes from was a criminal. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. So, as any girl does when she has a problem, I called up my mom, James holding me close.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mommy."

"_Lilly, how are you darling?"_

"Did you know Aaron came to visit me?"

"_Your father came to visit you?"_

"Do you know what he did? He hit me mom…he hit me."

"_He did what? I swear I will fucking kill that man if he ever lays a hand on you again or my grandbabies."_

"Mom, James hit him for me and I threatened to call the cops and he seemed to get outta here fast….only to find out he has a criminal history. 3 accounts of domestic violence and dispute and 2 accounts of rape…"

"_Oh my God. Stay away from him Lillian Jodelle. You hear me?"_

"I will and am mama. I'm going to go to bed. I love you. Tell John and the girls I love them and say hi."

"_Will do baby. I love you too. Tell the babies Grandma loves them and I hope to see them soon."_

"Will do ma. James says hi and he loves you."

"_Tell him the same for me baby. Love you all. Goodnight."_

"Night mama." I sighed and hung up the phone. I cried in James' arms that night until I fell asleep, forever scared of the man who had once been who I called 'daddy'.


	42. Kendall Visits and Appointment

**A/N: Contains language and violent images**

The next day as the kids were sent to daycare and school, James and I both stayed home. We both looked like we got into a gang fight, my cheek was still slightly swollen and a bruise had started to form. We had to go the doctor to fix James' nose since it was broken, and his cheek had gone down on the swelling. We had decided on changing my phone number and getting ADT security for the house. I sat in the living room as I was on the phone with the ADT, telling them I would like the system as soon as possible. They told me they'd send someone out after 12 PM.

I looked at James and he came up behind me, holding me in his arms. "I'm glad we're getting this security system, and my number changed. I never, ever, want to see Aaron again. I don't want him near my children, I don't want anything to do with him!" I screamed.

James held me. "Shh. We will never see him again."

I cried in James' arms. I had never been more frightened for my children, myself and my husband ever. I decided I had to call Kendall because I could use my cousin.

"Kendall?"

"_Lilly, hey, what's up? I'm at work, so can you make this quick?"_

"Aaron…my biological father came to visit me last night…"

"_What?"_

"Yeah…" I sniffled. "He hit me Kenny…he hit me and James…he broke James' nose."

"_Did he hurt the kids?"_

"No, they were all in bed. I could use Kenny…I'm scared."

"_I will come over as soon as possible."_

"Thanks Kenny. I love you."

"_Love you too Lilly-Billy."_

I hung up the phone sniffling. I looked at James and he stroked my cheek, the one that wasn't bruised, and kissed me softly. "We'll be fine. Do you want to go see a therapist?" he asked me, pulling away.

I nodded. Maybe it was the best to try and let my feelings out about Aaron. He was no longer dad. He didn't deserve the title. Kendall came over about fifteen minutes later and hugged me tightly. I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed my back. "I can't believe he came back. Why?" he asked.

"He said he changed… I should have known better." I whispered.

Kendall stroked my hair. "Uncle Aaron has always been a shitty person."

I nodded. I could remember my childhood…every memory. Most of them were not happy with my dad because he was drinking or banging some other woman at his work. My mom had told me the best thing that ever came out of her marriage with my dad was me. I lifted my head from Kendall's shoulder to look at James, who was on the phone with someone.

"Kendall, you are honestly the best cousin anyone could ask for." I sniffled.

"Lilly, I will always be here for you." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. Besides being my cousin, Kendall was one of my best friends.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kendall smiled at me.

"Alright Lilly, you have an appointment with Dr. Chaz tomorrow at noon." James said, looking at me.

"Doctor? You pregnant again?" Kendall asked.

I couldn't help but to giggle. "No. Therapist. I feel like I need to talk about Aaron."

Kendall nodded. "Oh. I was like, 'holy crap, a fifth baby'?"

I giggled. "no, no, if we do have anymore kids, it'll be when Nick and Ella are a bit older."

"You said the same thing about Liam…and then Nick and Ella came." James said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, glad my boys could make me feel better. "I know. But this time I'm serious. It's too much work running after a two year old and a pair of one year olds."

"True." James said.

"How's little Bella?" I asked Kendall.

"Great. She looks a lot like Taylor already." Kendall chuckled.

I smiled. "She may be a heartbreaker then Kenny." I smirked.

"So will Caitie bug." Kendall said.

"Of course she will. She's a Diamond." James chuckled.

Kendall and I laughed. "Some things never change." We said together.

James shrugged and then hugged me from behind me. "I'm so glad to see that smile on your beautiful face now." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled some more. "Kendall, if you want to stay for dinner, you can."

Kendall shook his head. "I'd love to Lil, but Taylor and I have a date night planned. Katie is coming over to watch Keenan and Bella."

I nodded. "Alright. Well, you two have fun." I waggled my eyebrows.

"Haha you pervert." Kendall teased me.

"I try." I smirked.

Kendall checked his watch. "I have to get going, I have to meet Taylor to pick up the kids."

I nodded and gave him a hug. "Alright. Bye Kenny. Thanks for stopping over here, love you."

Kendall hugged me back tightly. "Love you too Lilly Billy."

I smiled as James and Kendall bro hugged it out and Kendall left. James turned to me and kissed me. "We have an hour til we have to pick up the kids." He smirked.

I giggled and kissed him, deepening the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. After our fun, I went to go pick up the kids from daycare and school. When I got back, James already had supper started. I was so thankful for that man. I was so thankful for how he stuck by me when I got pregnant with Caitlyn, despite his previous track record with women. I was thankful he was a great father, and a great husband. I have no idea where I'd be without him.

I smiled as I put the kids to bed, and crawled into my bed with James. "I'm kind of nervous for my therapist session tomorrow." I said softly, playing with James' fingers.

"You know, it'll help."

"I know…but I feel like I'm crazy…" I sighed.

"You are not crazy Lilly. Not at all." James stroked my hair.

I nodded and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke up to a note on James' pillow. _'Took the kids to school and daycare. Went to work. Good luck today. Xoxoxox James'_

I smiled and went to go shower. After showering I got dressed and ate some breakfast before heading out to my car to go to my therapist appointment. I sighed and turned the radio on as I drove to the office. I don't know if I was ready or not to talk about what happened in my childhood. I sighed and pulled into the parking lot for Dr. Chaz's office. I parked my car and went inside. I looked around in the lobby area. Soft, classical music was playing, and different paintings were hung everywhere. I sighed and went to the front desk. The receptionist, who looked to be in her early 20's looked at me. "Name?" she asked.

"Lilly Diamond. I'm here to see Dr. Chaz." I said.

"Ok, have a seat and he'll be right with you." The lady said and went back to reading her book.

I nodded and went to sit down. I was feeling all sorts of things and I had no idea what to feel. I was about to pick up a magazine when I heard my name called. "Lilly Diamond?" I stood up and walked toward the person who had called my name. "Hi Lilly, I'm Dr. Chaz." Dr. Chaz seemed to be in his early 30's. He had piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. I followed him to his office, room, thing. And he told me to sit down. I did.

"So, what is it that is bothering you Lilly?" he asked me.

"My biological father." I said simply.

"What about him?"

"He's an evil person. He didn't seem that way growing up. I guess maybe it was the fact I was young. Mom always seemed distracted though…"

"Lilly, did your father ever physically abuse you or your mother?"

"I don't recall if he did. He never touched me…but I do remember this one time when I was about five or six years old…"

_**Flashback: 1999 (Age 5)**_

"_You stupid whore!" Aaron shouted at Nicole from the kitchen. Lilly was in her toy room, playing with her dolls. Looking up when she heard the shouting._

"_Aaron! I didn't do anything. Stop it. I don't like it when you're like this!" Nicole shouted before getting a hard smack across her mouth, cracking her lip open._

"_I told you to shut up you fucking bitch." Aaron spat at her, throwing her to the ground. He had been heavily drinking and came home as drunk as anyone could be before they got alcohol poisoning. Nicole cried, her mouth bleeding, eye bruising up already. "Now where is that stupid kid?" Aaron asked._

"_No! Leave Lilly alone!" Nicole cried, getting up, trying to out run her abusive husband to protect her child. She made it to the toy room just a few seconds before Aaron did. _

"_Let me at her." Aaron growled._

"_No! You can hit me, but do not ever lay a hand on my daughter." Nicole said, looking at him, her eyes full of protection for her child._

"_Mommy? What's going on?" Lilly squeaked from behind her mother._

"_it's nothing baby." Nicole whispered. "Now, Aaron, get away or I'm calling the cops on you. Again." She said with all seriousness and Aaron walked away and out the door._

_**End Flashback**_

I cried and covered my mouth nodding. "He hit her all the time. I never got hit because she was protecting me. It all makes sense now." I whispered. Dr. Chaz handed me a box of Kleenex and I blew my nose, and dabbed at my eyes, to dry the tears. I was so thankful that my mom now had John. I knew he wouldn't treat her like Aaron did.

"What else?" Dr. Chaz asked me.

"Well, my parents got divorced when I was about twelve. Da-Aaron, was having sex with this one chick at work, named Jenna, and pretty much dropped the divorce papers off with my mom and went to marry Jenna. "

"Well, anything else happen between you and Aaron that got out of hand or anything?"

"Well, when I was 17, my boyfriend, now husband, got me pregnant with my oldest child and when I told him, he called me a 'no good rotten skank like my mother'"

"Oh my."

I nodded. "Yeah. He's just a horrible person. I contacted him awhile ago and I thought he had changed, so I told him about the kids…well, I have a fifth child, but that's a very complicated story…I didn't cheat on my husband, it was a favor for a friend."

"Invitro I'm guessin?"

I nodded. "Little girl named Skylar. She's part me and Logan. She's beautiful. Of course, she will always be my biological child, but Val, Logan's wife, is a great mother."

Dr. Chaz nodded. "Anyway back to the reason you're here."

"Right. Well, Aaron dropped by the day I got back from tour with the guys and we had a good day and that night, him and I got in a fight and…he hit me. The first time he ever laid a hand on me. James came out and told him not to hit me, and they got into a fight. We looked up his criminal record after he left, and found charges of rape, domestic abuse and domestic dispute…we then got a security system and I changed my number." I said.

"Good. Now, I just want you to take it slow…" he started and gave me more advice and I was thankful for this appointment. I then set up for a follow-up appointment I texted James that I was glad he set this appointment up for me. I felt so relieved. I couldn't wait to get home and see my beautiful family.


	43. Drunk on You

A few weeks had passed and I was feeling much relieved due to Dr. Chaz. Liam's birthday was coming up in a couple days, and we were excited that our little boy was turning three. And then a few months after Liam turns three, Caitlyn's 7th birthday was coming up. But, anyway, James told me he had planned a date night for us, and I was excited. We hadn't had a date night in such a long time. I spent the whole day pampering myself to get ready for that night. I went and got a mani and pedi, and the rest, hair and stuff, I was going to do. I was pretty excited.

That evening, I looked in my closet to find something acceptable to wear on this date night. I was so thankful Kendall and Taylor were coming to watch the kids. I hummed and continued looking through my closet.

"Whatcha doin mama?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh hi baby, I'm looking for a dress to wear. Daddy's takin me out tonight." I told her.

"Can I help?"

"Sure." I smiled as she came to help me find a dress to wear. "Now, find a dress that daddy would think looks good on mama."

Caitlyn nodded and then looked at me. "Mama, daddy already thinks you're pretty." She smiled at me with those same eyes that I bore.

I smiled. "I know, now, you going to help me or not?" I teased her. She nodded and we looked together through my closet.

"What about this one mama?" She pointed to a black dress that made my chest and hips look good.

"I like it. Thanks baby." I bent down and kissed her cheek. I looked at the clock and realized that Kendall and Taylor and the kids would be here soon. "Hey, go see if Uncle Kendall is here yet." I told her and she grinned and ran off to see. I giggled and slipped on the dress.

I slipped on a pair of black pump heels with a little bow on them to match my dress. I did it light on the makeup, put on a pair of black studs and a drop pearl necklace and slightly curled my hair, did a slight updo with it and put a flower clip in it. I smiled as my wedding ring glittered in the light. I walked out and saw James gawking at me. I blushed.

"You look beautiful." James said.

I smiled at him. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. He offered me a lily, as he always did. It was a lily for his Lilly. "You look handsome." I whispered.

James smiled and looked at Kendall. "Don't wait up bro, I have no idea what time I'll be bringing her back." He chuckled.

"Alright. Be safe!" Kendall teased.

I gave him a glare and then kissed all my babies goodbye. James and I then headed out to his car. "You look really great you know." James smiled at me as we drove to wherever he was taking me.

"Thank you." I giggled. We continued driving for what seemed like forever and then James pulled into this park with a beautifully lit gazebo and it was perfect everywhere.

"We're here." James smiled.

"It's beautiful." I smiled as James came and let me out of the car as he led me to a picnic blanket that was in the gazebo. I smiled as I took off my heels and sat down on the blanket. James sat next to me and lit a candle.

"You look absolutely stunning in this light." James smiled at me as he pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine from the picnic basket.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Do you know what today is?" James asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Our anniversary." I smiled.

James grinned as he poured me a glass of wine. "Happy anniversary Lilly."

"Happy anniversary James." We clinked our glasses and took a drink of our wine. After eating a well prepared meal that James had made, I leaned against him as we drank our wine. "This night is perfect."

James kissed the top of my head, running his hand up and down my arm. "It really is. I still can't believe I'm married to the perfect woman."

I giggled. "I'm married to the perfect man. I mean, I thought when I had gotten pregnant with Caitlyn, that you were going to dump me and move on to some other girl, and bitch at me for ruining your pop star dream….but you didn't and you don't know how much that meant to me, and still means to me today."

James smiled and turned my chin up and kissed me deeply. I smiled against his soft lips, and kissed him back, his hand cupping my cheek. He pulled away gently, his eyes looking into my hazel ones. "Baby, I know at first I was pissed that you got pregnant, but, I wouldn't change anything that happened to us. Caitlyn is my little princess and I can't imagine my life, our life without her. Or you for that matter. I don't regret anything that happened. Ever. I love you and our family. I never want that to change. Ever."

I sniffled, tears threatening to pour out my eyes. It was one of the most heartwarming things James had ever said to me. "I'm about to cry." I giggled.

"Oh baby don't cry." James chuckled, smiling at me.

I nodded and hugged him tightly. "I wouldn't change anything that has happened." I whispered.

"I wouldn't either Lilly." James kissed my forehead, rubbing my back. I smiled at him.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you?" I asked.

"Fate." James smiled.

"I still remember the geeky kid when we were ten. Glasses, braces, short, dorky." I teased.

James chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh God, don't remind me."

I giggled. "You were cute."

James chuckled. "So were you."

"Oh no. I was a nerd."

"You were adorable." James chuckled, intertwining our fingers as we looked at the stars. "I love you Lillian Joelle Diamond."

"And I love you James Nicholas Diamond." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"So, I want to sing you a song." James said about five minutes later. I looked at him as he got out his guitar and smiled at me as he started to sing:

"_Cotton wool fallin' like snow in July_

_Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives_

_In a tail light circle_

_Roll down the windows, turn it on up_

_Pour a little crown in a dixie cup_

_Get the party started_

_[Chorus:]_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9_

_Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine On your tied up T-shirt_

_Every little kiss is drivin' me wild_

_Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire_

_Good God almighty_

_[Chorus:]_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker_

_And when it gets a little bit hotter_

_We'll take it off on out in the water_

_[Chorus:]_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_Girl, I'm a little drunk on you"_

I smiled and kissed James as he finished the song. "I like it." I smiled and the rest of our night was one I could never forget.


	44. Skylar's 1st Birthday and Dreams

After James and I had our perfect night ever, the next couple weeks and months flew by. Liam turned three, and Caitlyn turned seven. I couldn't believe how much time had passed. We found out Carlos and Alicia were expecting another little one. Carlos Jr. was absolutely adorable and looked like his dad, except he had Alicia's bright blue eyes. It was exciting. Almost every kid's birthday in the gang had passed. They were all born in months and days close to each other. I celebrated with Logan and Val for Skylar's first birthday. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Logan, she's growing up so fast." I smiled as I sat on their couch.

"She really is. She's starting to look a lot more like you." Logan smiled.

I half smiled. "She still has your eyes and hair."

Logan grinned. "She's really a blessing Lilly. We're so happy you could join us today."

I smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Logan smiled and Val came out, holding Skylar's hand as she walked. I grinned as she walked, inwardly, my motherly pride was beaming. Val smiled. "C'mon Sky…we're almost to daddy."

Logan smiled and opened his arms as Skylar giggled and grinned walking a little faster, or attempting to anyways. When she finally got to him, Logan picked her up and kissed her head. "There's my baby girl."

I smiled as Val looked at all of us. "I'm going to go get the cake, I'll be right back." She smiled, heading into the kitchen.

Logan and I nodded and Skylar turned to me and pointed, then looked at Logan. "That's your auntie Lilly." I smiled, she was pretty smart. She then reached her arms towards me and I looked at Logan, shocked. He smiled at me and handed her over. I smiled happily as she looked at me.

"Hi sweetie." I smiled. She smiled back at me with a few teeth. I wondered if she knew that I was her real mom, I wouldn't know until she was older I guess. I looked up when Val came back into the room with the cake. Skylar started giggling and clapping.

We all smiled and sang happy birthday to her, and she dug right into the cake. I smiled and shook my head. After eating cake and chit chatting, I decided it was time for me to head back home. "Well, it's time I head back home." I said standing up.

"Well, thanks for stopping by to celebrate Skylar's first birthday." Val smiled, hugging me.

"You're welcome." I smiled and Logan came over with Skylar.

"Thanks for comin Lil, you gave us the greatest gift ever." Logan smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled and grabbed my keys, and was about to head out the door when Logan said, "Hey, do you want a picture with Sky before you leave?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure." I reached my arms out to her and she gladly came into my arms. I smiled and held her, looking at the camera Logan had out, telling her to look and she did, and I smiled as he took the photo. I handed her back to Logan.

"I'll send you a copy as soon as I get them printed." Logan grinned.

"Alright. Sounds good. Bye Logie. Love ya." I smiled as I left to go back home. On the drive back home, I couldn't help but smile because the little girl I gave birth to a year ago today, was immediately attached to me. I hummed as I pulled into the driveway of the house, and when I got out, I walked inside to an empty house. I looked around and saw a note on the fridge from James_. 'Took the kids out for dinner. Be back soon. Xoxo James.'_

I shrugged and went to lay down for a little bit. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Needless to say, my dream was quite the interesting one.

_**~*In dream world*~**_

_I was sitting at a kitchen table, eating dinner with my family, when I looked around at the people at the table, it wasn't James and our children, it was Logan and Skylar. Except, Skylar was a teenager, she had beautiful dark brown hair like Logan's, Logan's deep brown eyes, my skin tone, nose and body type._

"_Dad, I can't believe you waited til I was thirteen to tell me mom wasn't my mom!" Skylar said, looking at Logan._

"_Skylar, I didn't think you would understand if I had told you when you were younger. And that was three years ago." Logan said. Well, three years ago, that made dream Skylar sixteen._

"_Yeah, well, I'm glad you divorced mom and got married to my biological mom." Skylar grinned at me._

_I smiled but inside, I was confused. Me? Married to Logan. I had no idea what was going on. "Honey, I'm going to go check on Jackson." Logan said as he got up, kissing me and then patting my stomach. I looked down to see I was heavily pregnant. In dream world, I set my hand on my stomach and felt a baby kick my hand. I blinked. So, here in dream world…I was married to Logan, we had two kids, and expecting a third. What the hell happened to James and my kids? I was confused. "Lilly…?" I heard distantly._

_**~*Exit Dream World*~**_

"Lilly?" I heard my name called again and I opened my eyes to see James looking down at me.

I smiled sleepily. "Hey baby."

"Hey to you too. You ok? You usually don't sleep in the early evenings on weekends."

"I'm fine. Long day. I had the weirdest dream though…" I said, sitting up.

"And what was that?"

"It was in the future…Skylar was sixteen and somehow I was married to Logan, we had another kid named Jackson, and were expecting a third baby…" I shook my head.

"Odd.."

"Yeah…and trust me. I'd never, ever, ever leave you for Logan!" I looked at James, kissing him.

James chuckled, pulling away. "Good."

I nodded and smiled softly. "I just want you, forever and always, every day." I said.

"As do I." James smiled and kissed me, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling up his shirt. "Woah now baby, the kids are still up." He chuckled.

I pouted. "Boo."

James chuckled. "Later tonight baby." He winked at me.

I giggled and decided to go make myself some dinner and the rest of the night was spent relaxing with the family.


	45. Lunch with Logan

A couple days had passed and I received a letter and package from Logan in the mail. I wondered what it could be. I opened up the package and there inside was a frame with the picture of me and Skylar in it. The frame said 'Mommy and Me' and I couldn't help but smile. Logan was such a sweetheart. I set the picture next to my night stand where I had pictures of the rest of the kids. I opened the letter next, it read:

_Lilly,_

_I hope you like this frame that I picked out to have you and Sky's picture in. I figured that since you're biologically her mom, you'd like to have this. Val doesn't know about it. I have been keeping a lot of things from Val lately. You don't have to pay me back for the cost of the picture being developed or the frame. This is my gift to you. I hope I don't sound like a creeper or something by doing this. I guess it's just our bond is stronger now that we have Sky. Anyway, that was probably awkward. So, I think I'm going to stop this letter before I ramble on. Um call me later? Actually, I don't care if you do. Shit. Well, talk to ya later Lil._

_Love,_

_Logan_

I laughed and shook my head. I really loved the frame. It was such a sweet idea. I sighed and called Logan up. Maybe a good chat with him was what I needed. But what if he tried kissing me again? Shit. Well, I hoped for the best.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Logie"

"_Hey Lil. Did you get my package…crap, that sounds wrong."_

I laughed. "I did. I love it thanks."

"_You're welcome." _

"So, is there a particular reason you wanted me to call ya Logan?" I asked, curious as to what it could be.

"_Uhm, well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch or something…" _

"I can do lunch. On one condition."

"_What's that?"_

"Please don't try to kiss me again."

Logan chuckled on the other end of the phone. _"Okay."_

I smiled and shook my head. "Alright Logie. How about in an hour I meet you for lunch? James is visiting his mom with the kids today."

"_All the way in Minnesota?"_

"No, Brooke came to visit…so, he's out there with the kids and her."

"_Ah, gotcha."_

"Yeah, he has the week off and I've been working, so he's over there visiting his mom while the kids are in school and daycare and since it's the weekend, he's visiting her with the kids before she leaves back to Minnesota Sunday night."

"_Ah. Well, in an hour works just fine. Wanna meet at Red Barn?"_

"Sure. Sounds good."

"_See ya later then Lil."_

"Bye Logan." I hung up the phone and ran my fingers through my hair. What was I getting myself into? The last time I had lunch with Logan, he ended up kissing me. I couldn't and I wouldn't let that happen again. I love James too much to do that again. I sighed and decided I might as well get dressed. I was wearing sweatpants and one of James' tees that I had snagged from him when we first started dating. I headed over to my closet to find something suitable to wear for lunch with a friend.

I picked out a black cami, put a long sleeved grey cardigan over top, a pair of jeans with the cuffs rolled up and a simple pair of flip flops. It seemed simple enough for a lunch date with a friend. I did my makeup lightly and grabbed my car keys, and headed out to Red Barn. I hummed along with the radio as I drove, trying not to think about what bad things could happen.

I pulled into the parking lot of Red Barn, which I still think sounds like a porn shop name, but whatever. As I pulled in, I saw Logan's small little SUV and parked next to it. He wasn't in the car so, I assumed he was waiting inside or he was waiting outside the restaurant. I sighed and got out, heading towards the restaurant. I saw him sitting on one of the benches outside. "Hey Logan." I smiled and hugged him as he got up.

"Hey Lilly." He smiled as we went inside. Upon being seated, the waitress came up to us. "Hello there lovely folks. I'm Alyssa and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have an orange mango margarita." I said, looking at the menu.

"I'll have an iced tea please." Logan said, smiling at the waitress. The waitress nodded and went to get our drinks. "A margarita? A little saucy are we now?" Logan asked

"I feel like I need a drink. Havent had one in a while." I smiled.

Logan shook his head as our drinks came. "Here ya are. Drinks for the lovely couple." Our waitress said.

"Oh we're not together." Logan and I said at the same time.

"Seems like it." She pointed at our wedding rings. I blushed and looked away as she giggled. "Alright loves, what do ya want to eat?"

"Um, I'll have the chicken bacon wrap, with cheddar cheese and ranch dressing." I said, looking at the waitress. She nodded.

"Will you have the fries with that?" I nodded and she looked at Logan. "And how about for you handsome?"

"Um, I'll I have the BBQ Bacon burger with swiss cheese, and I'll have the fries." Logan smiled and the waitress nodded, taking our menus and walking away.

"I can't believe she thought we were together." I said, taking a drink of my margarita.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it's cause we're both wearing wedding rings."

I nodded. "I suppose so. So, what's all this stuff you've been hiding from Val?"

"I just, I don't know, I love her, I do, I just…cheated on her."

"What? With who?" I asked, astonished that Logan would even cheat on Val.

"This girl I work with at the hospital. Her name is Bailey. I never should have done it…"

"Logan, how long has this thing with Bailey been going on?"

Logan looked at me, a pained look in his eyes. "A couple months at least…"

"Oh my God Logan…you need to tell Val. Does Bailey know you're married?"

Logan sighed and nodded. "She does. She also knows about Skylar…"

"Logan…honey, why do you keep doing it?"

"I don't know..I just do..I guess maybe Bailey…" he stopped because the waitress came with our food. We ate in silence until the bill came. I decided we could discuss this later. After paying for our food, we headed to the park. I sat on the swings, took my shoes off and put my feet in the sand.

"So, what do you guess Bailey does?" I asked him, looking at him.

"I guess Bailey makes me feel loved. Val is…I don't know, she just seems distant lately, and every time I talk to her, she pushes me away. Bailey listens." Logan sighed.

"Logan, you have to tell Val, and if things get worse…I hate to suggest it, but maybe you guys should get divorced."

Logan looked up at me. "But what about Skylar?"

I looked at him. "You might have to have joint custody…or one of you could have full custody."

"If either of us were to have full custody…I'd want it to be me."

I nodded. "To be honest, as her biological mother, I'd want that too."

Logan nodded. "I may think I may have to do that…"

"Logan, one question…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you falling in love with Bailey?"

Logan looked up at me. "I think…I think I am… oh God Lilly, I'm such a bad person." He started crying. I got off the swing and went to hug him.

"Shh… Logan, shh. It's alright. You are not a bad person." I said rubbing his back.

"But, I am…I'm leaving my wife for an intern at the hospital…" he sobbed.

"You are not a bad person Logan Phillip Mitchell! You are a great guy with a big heart. You are a great father, you just, fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time."

Logan sniffled and looked at me. "Maybe."

I kissed his cheek. "Logan, you are a beautiful person inside and out. You do whatever your heart wants to do."

Logan nodded. "Thanks Lil. You're the best."

I smiled. "I try. Just let me know whatever you decide to do."

Logan nodded. "Alright. Thanks again."

I smiled and we spent the rest of the afternoon talking before going home. I only hoped Logan made the right choice.


	46. Logan Tells Val

The night I got back from my lunch date with Logan, I was greeted by my children and my lovely husband. "Hey baby." James kissed my cheek as I picked up Liam. "Is anything wrong?" he asked as he noticed my silence. I looked at him, giving him the sign of later. He nodded and then we put the kids to bed since Ella and Nick were zonked out already and the other two were close to it.

I sighed, throwing on my pajamas and James crawled into bed next to me, pulling me close, wrapping his arms around me. "So, what's going on?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"I went to have lunch with Logan today…and he told me that he's been cheating on Val." I sighed.

"What?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he said it's with an intern at the hospital."

"Did he tell you how long this has been going on?"

I nodded. "He said a couple months."

James frowned. "What's he going to do?"

"I told him to get a divorce from Val and fight full custody for Skylar."

James sighed. "Maybe it is the right thing for him to do."

"But he seemed so happy with Val."

"I know baby, but Logan is a grown man and needs to make his own decisions. " James said. I nodded and drifted off to sleep, snuggling close to James.

_**~*With Logan the next morning*~ (Logan's POV)**_

I sighed as I got up that morning, Val had left for work and I was going to tell her when she came home. Luckily, I had the day off so I stayed home with Skylar. I looked at the clock, it was about 7 AM. Skylar probably wouldn't wake up for another half hour. Or so I hoped. I walked to the kitchen, in just my pajama pants and made a pot of coffee. I set the baby monitor next to me so I'd hear when Sky got up. I ran my fingers through my hair as I waited for the coffee to be done. Just as I was pouring my cup of coffee, I heard crying on the baby monitor.

"Coming baby girl." I muttered to myself as I walked to Skylar's room. When I got there, I saw her standing up in her crib crying. "Shh…shh. Daddy's here." I said softly as I picked her up from her crib. She sniffled and I changed her diaper and put her in fresh clothes as I took her out to the kitchen to feed her. I put her in her high chair and grabbed some baby food from the cupboard. I looked at her and smiled at how beautiful she was. She had my dark hair and eyes, but everything else she had resembled Lilly. She smiled at me and I chuckled. I grabbed a baby spoon from the silverware drawer and opened the baby food as I fed her.

After feeding Sky, I finished my cup of coffee and picked her out of her high chair. "Ready to spend the day with daddy?" I asked her and she smiled at me, and I kissed her cheek. I knew I'd have to fight for full custody for her. Val loved Skylar, and I knew she always wanted to be a mom and now that we had Skylar, she loved being a mom. Val came home from work about an hour after I put Sky down for a nap.

"Hey Val."

"Hi Logan. How was your day with Skylar?"

"Good, she's taking a nap, but we need to talk."

"Not right now, I have a lot of stuff to do for work."

"No Val, not later this is important." I said. She looked at me with her green eyes, the eyes I fell in love with.

"What is it Logan?" she asked.

"I want a divorce."

"What? Why? Logan, I love you!" I could hear her voice crack like she was about to cry.

"I…for the past couple of months…I've been cheating on you."

"With who? Logan…" tears started coming from her eyes.

"An intern at the hospital named Bailey…"

"A..Are…you in l..lo..love with her?" she cried.

I looked at her, I couldn't stand to see her cry, this freakin sucked. I sighed. "Yes. But, you will always be my first love Val."

"What about Skylar?" she cried.

"I'm going to fight for full custody."

"You cant do this Logan! She's my daughter too."

"She's not even biologically yours!" I snapped. It became dead silent after that. I looked at Val, and I saw the hurt in her face.

"How dare you! How dare you Logan Mitchell. You know I have been a damn good mother to Skylar. My name is on her birth certificate." She stopped for a moment. "You know what? Fine. I give you full custody of Skylar. Take the house too. I'm done." She went to the bedroom, packed a bag and left.

I sighed and right after Val slammed the door, Skylar woke up. I picked her up and held her. "It's ok Skylar. Daddy's here." I decided to call Lilly.

_**~*Back with Lilly*~**_

I was outside with the kids when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Logan. I told the kids to go play with each other while I talked to Uncle Logan.

"Hey Logie."

"_I did it Lilly."_

"You're getting a divorce?"

"_Yeah, Val left. She packed a bag and left. She said I can have full custody of Skylar and the house." _

"You should get it on paper now. Get the papers, have her sign and you'll get it over with."

I could hear Logan sigh. _"I know. I'm going to get them later today. Can you watch Skylar?" _

I nodded. "Of course. What time?"

"_Four ish?"_ I looked at the clock and saw it was about 1:30.

"Alright. Just let me know when you're on your way."

"_Alrighty. Thanks so much Lil."_

"You're welcome." I hung up and continued to play with the kids. Before I knew it, 4:30 had rolled around, Logan stopped by with Skylar. James was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Hey Logan." I smiled as he handed me Skylar.

"Hey, I'll be back in a couple hours. Her food is in her bag, with a couple diapers and some play things. If you have any trouble with her, let me know."

I nodded. "Will do. Good luck Logie" I kissed his cheek and he gave Skylar a kiss.

"Be good Sky. Daddy will be back soon."

I smiled and Logan headed out. I brought Skylar in and she started crying. "Shh. Your daddy will be back soon." I kissed her cheek and headed into the kitchen, where James put the grilled cheeses on the kids plates.

I bounced Skylar as she sniffled and I sat down in my chair as Caitlyn looked at me. "Why is cousin Skylar here?"

"Well baby girl, Uncle Logan has to do something important and he cant take Skylar with him, so she's here with us."

Caitlyn nodded and continued to eat her grilled cheese. A couple hours later, Logan came by and picked Skylar up.

"Was she a good girl?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Yes. She played with Nick and Ella for a bit. She's a bit sleepy, so I'm sure she'll fall asleep on the way home."

Logan smiled. "Thanks again."

"No problem." I smiled. After Logan left, I put the kids to bed and crawled into bed myself, knowing that this divorce was going to be a pretty new adventure.


	47. Picnic and Naomi

A couple months later the divorce was complete and Logan was no longer married to Val. None of us had met Bailey yet, but Logan said he had her move in the house with him. We were all having a "family" picnic today since it happened to be summertime. We were all hoping we'd meet Bailey today. I got dressed and braided the girls' hair. "Mama! We're going on a picnic!" Ella exclaimed. I giggled and nodded as I braided her hair.

"Yes baby, we are."

Caitlyn grinned as she played with Liam in the living room. "Liam! We get to see Keenan today!"

"I know sissy." Liam said.

I smiled and shook my head. I knew Carlos and Alicia were going to be late because she had a doctor's appointment to see how the baby was doing. I looked at the clock and then looked at the kids. "Alright guys! Let's head to the park." I heard four 'yays!' and we all piled the kids into the car. It wasn't long before we reached the park. "Yay! We're here!' Caitlyn exclaimed.

James and I smiled and took the kids as they ran to our usual picnic spot. I saw Kendall, Taylor, Keenan and Bella there already. "Kendall!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly-Billy" Kendall chuckled and hugged me, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Oh look how big Bella has gotten! She's beautiful Kenny."

Kendall chuckled. "Thanks. The twins have gotten pretty big"

I smiled. "They are. Makes me want another baby."

"Well, you're getting up in age Lil, I don't think you could have another one." Kendall teased.

I whacked him playfully. "Hey now…"

Kendall chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Hey guys!" we heard from afar and it was Logan, holding hands with a beautiful young woman and Skylar holding onto his other hand.

"Hey Logan." I smiled. "This, must be Bailey."

Logan nodded. "This is."

Bailey smiled at me. "Hi there." She was gorgeous. Beautiful deep brown eyes, wavy chocolate brown hair and flawless tan skin. I could see why Logan liked her.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Diamond." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you all."

I smiled and James came over with the kids. "James, this is Bailey, Logan's girlfriend."

James smiled, kissing her hand. "I'm James Diamond, and these are our children." We introduced Caitlyn, Liam, Nick and Ella.

"They're beautiful." Bailey smiled. We all began talking and soon, Alicia and Carlos showed up with Carlos Jr. Alicia was heavily pregnant, and I was quite sure she was about to pop any moment.

"Hey guys." Alicia said, rubbing her belly.

"Hey darling." I kissed her cheek. "How's the baby?"

Alicia smiled. "Great. She's due any day now."

"She? Oh! Congrats!" I hugged her.

She giggled. "Thanks. We're naming her Naomi Rae."

"Ooh, that's beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks." Alicia smiled.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and learning more about Bailey. We found out that her parents had gotten divorced when she was really young, she lived with her dad since her mom wanted nothing to do with her, her step mom pretty much became her mom and best friend, and she graduated high school with high honors and was the first female in her family to go to medical school. She said that she absolutely loved working at the hospital.

It was about four o'clock when Alicia screamed out in pain. She went into labor. "Mommy…are you ok?" Carlos Jr. asked meekly. I went over by him and told Carlos to take Alicia to the hospital. He nodded and kissed Carlos Jr.'s head and told him that mommy would be fine and Aunt Lilly would take care of him.

I picked him up and he looked at me. "Mommy going to be ok?" he was so adorable, just like Carlos, except he had piercing blue eyes like Alicia.

"Your mommy will be just fine. She just has an upset tummy."

"Is my sissy going to be ok?"

I nodded. "Yes." Everyone else looked at me, like I was the leader and was supposed to know what to do. "Um, James, take the kids and go home, same with everyone else. I will go to the hospital."

Kendall shook his head. "No, we'll all go, they're our family."

I nodded. "Alright."

We all then continued to pile into our respective vehicles, and headed to the hospital. When we arrived, we asked where Alicia Garcia's room was, and they led us to the family waiting room outside the labor/delivery rooms. All the kids ran around the room chasing each other, while Logan and Bailey talked, Skylar running around with the others and I held onto Carlos Jr.

A couple hours later, most of the kids were asleep except for Caitlyn and Keenan, and Carlos came in.

"Hey guys." He smiled huge.

"Hey Carlos. How is she?" I asked.

"Great. Alicia and Naomi both." He grinned.

I hugged him with little Carlos in one arm. "Here. He fell asleep." I smiled.

Carlos took him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Lilly."

"You're welcome. And congrats. Send my love."

Carlos nodded. "Will do."

"We'll come by tomorrow." I kissed his cheek and smiled and we all headed out.

The next morning James and I woke up, dropped the kids off with their babysitter and went to see Carlos, Alicia, little Carlos and the new baby. We picked up a nice little stuffed teddy bear and a balloon that said, 'It's A Girl!' and headed up to Alicia's room. "Knock, knock." I said, smiling as we came in.

"Hey Lilly." Alicia smiled when she saw me, holding a little bundle in her arms.

Carlos and James were bro huggin it out and I set the bag and balloon down and sat on the bed. "Is this little Naomi?"

Alicia nodded as the little bundle squirmed and looked up at us. She had Carlos' brown eyes and Alicia's pale skin, you could also tell she was going to be a little blondie. "She's adorable." I smiled.

Alicia grinned. "She is…isn't she?"

"Carlos Jr. sleepin?" I asked as I looked up at James and Carlos talking.

"Yeah. They brought up a child's cot for him last night."

"How nice." I smiled, looking back at Naomi.

"Wanna hold her?"

I looked at Alicia. "Sure." I smiled and she gently handed me Naomi and I smiled down at her in my arms. "Hello Naomi. I'm your Aunty Lilly." She looked up at me with her brown eyes that a couple of my own children had. James looked over at me and smiled softly. I smiled back and stroked Naomi's cheek. She squirmed and started crying.

"Shhh….shhh." I soothed her and rocked her gently, she immediately stopped crying and looked at me, I smiled and then handed her back to Alicia, and we all chatted for a little bit. James looked at the clock and then at me.

"Lilly, baby, we need to get going. Gotta pick up the kids. We told Nicki we'd be back by now."

I nodded, we all parted and James and I headed back to our car. After getting in the car, James grabbed my hand and looked at me. "I saw it in your eyes."

"What?"

"You looked so happy holding Naomi."

I smiled. "I was."

"Do you really want another baby?"

I looked at him. "The twins aren't even two yet…"

"Baby, if you want another baby, we can have one."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

I blinked. "Alright. One more baby. Then I'll get my tubes tied. I promise."

James chuckled and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled me to the back of the car and pulled my shirt off.

"Here?" I asked, panting.

James nodded. "Yes." So, we ended up having a little fun in the backseat of the car…in the hospital parking lot.

Awhile later, I sat up, putting my shirt back on. "So, we go pick up the kids now?"

James chuckled. "Yes." And we then went to go get the kids.


	48. Hospital Visits and News

A few days after Naomi was born and James and I had our little fun in the hospital parking lot, I was playing with the kids outside and Caitlyn looked at me. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I have another sibling?"

I giggled. "Why do you want another sibling baby?"

"I don't know, I like being a big sister."

I kneeled down to her height and brushed her brown hair out of her face, looking into her hazel eyes. "Caitlyn Jamie Diamond, I'm so glad you like being a big sister. If we have another baby, we do, if we don't, we don't, ok?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Ok mommy."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now go and play with your brothers and sister."

Caitlyn smiled, nodded, running to go play with Liam, Nick and Ella. I smiled as they chased each other. I hoped I'd get pregnant from this last encounter, one last baby before I hit thirty. I sighed as I watched my children play. The twins were almost two, Liam was almost four, and Caitlyn was almost eight. If I got pregnant again, there would be an eight year difference between my oldest and youngest. I rubbed my flat stomach, wondering if I would be pregnant.

"Mommy!" Caitlyn screamed. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran over to her.

"What is it baby?"

"Ella…there was a bee and now she's not responding!"

I gasped and grabbed Ella, listening for her heartbeat, it was faint, so I called 911.

"_Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"_

"My two year old daughter was stung by a bee and now she's not breathing!"

"_Alright ma'am, where do you live?"_

"876 Sunset Drive"

"_I will send someone out right away."_

"Thank you." I hung up and looked at my little girl. She was turning blue and the ambulance arrived not even five minutes after I called and they whisked Ella away from me. I called James at work and told him Ella was in the hospital. I tried not to cry as I put the other three kids in the car and sped off to the hospital.

I sat in the waiting room, my little ones by my side as I cried. "Lilly!" I heard James call my name and I turned to him.

"James!" I sobbed and he held me close. He stroked my hair and the kids hugged me close. I looked up as the doctor came out. "How is she?" I sniffled.

"We gave her an IV and she has an oxygen mask." The doctor looked at me.

I nodded. "Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor nodded. "She will be fine, we will have to watch her overnight and we discovered she has an allergic reaction to bees."

James held me close, looking at the doctor. "Will we need an epi-pen for her?"

"Yes. And since she's so young, we will give her a children's dose."

We both nodded. James and I ended up calling Kendall to come and take the kids for the night while we stayed with Ella. I leaned into James as I stroked her hand as she slept. I don't know what time it was when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, James was talking to Ella as the doctors checked her over.

"She's doing great, just make sure to give her the epi-pen whenever she gets stung by a bee and bring her in."

James nodded. "Alright, will do. Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded. "Once everything is set, you can go and nurse Bailey will give you the discharge papers."

"Alright. Thanks so much."

The doctor nodded and headed out of the room as the nurse on duty in the room took out the IVs and took off the oxygen mask and left.

"My baby girl!" I cried, going over to her.

"Mommy." Ella smiled at me.

"Hi baby. How ya feelin?"

"Better."

"Good." I smiled and James held my hand as I picked her up so we could go sign the discharge papers.

"Hey Bailey." James smiled as we got to the desk.

"Hey guys. Here are the papers you need to sign." Bailey handed us the papers and we signed it, and I kissed Ella's head as we headed home.

A few weeks had passed and we were very careful with Ella outside. I wasn't feelin too hot so, I stayed in bed one afternoon. I woke up from a nap and walked over to the calendar on my wall, doing some math. "Hm." I thought out loud for a moment. "I'm late." I muttered, and dashed to the bathroom to the drawer that had the lock on it and unlocked it, James didn't have the key to this drawer and had no idea what was in it. I unlocked it and pulled out a box with a pregnancy test inside. Inside were other miscellaneous items. I took the test and waited the amount of time on it.

After waiting, I checked the test and saw the sign I had seen many times before telling me I was pregnant. I laughed in happiness, but called my doctor to set up an appointment just to make sure. I threw the pee stick away and ran into the kitchen, hugging James from behind.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much! I have great news!"

"You're not sick?"

I shook my head. "No! I'm pregnant!" I laughed.

James grinned and chuckled. "Really?"

I nodded. He picked me up and swung me around, kissing me lightly. "This is great."

I smiled and nodded. I visited my doctor later that week and he confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant with my seventh child, if you included my miscarriage and Skylar. I missed the feeling of being pregnant. I couldn't wait until I started growing a baby bump again. I remembered back to my last pregnancy, when I was pregnant with Skylar while I drove home.

_**~*Flashback: a little over a year ago*~**_

_I had just gotten out of the shower and was about five months pregnant with Logan and Val's baby. I stood in front of my mirror and turned, seeing the baby bump I had been developing. I ran my hand over it and smiled. I absolutely loved the feeling of being pregnant. Seeing everything grow was amazing. I rubbed my tummy. "Hi baby." I said quietly. "I know you can't see me, but, I'm your mommy. Well, technically. It will all be explained when you're older." _

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

When I pulled back into the driveway, I saw a familiar car parked in the driveway. It was my mom's! I got out and went inside, to be greeted by my little sisters, who were six years old now. "Lilly!" I got my legs hugged and I bent down to hug them.

"Addie! Rosie!" I smiled, kissing their cheeks and hugging them close. "Where's mom?" I asked them and they turned and I looked up to see my mom. "Mom." I smiled, hugging her.

"Hey baby girl." She kissed my cheek.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. And so did the girls."

I smiled. "I noticed that. So what's with the visit?"

"Well, James called and said that you guys were expecting another little Diamond."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Yes, I'm pregnant again."

My mom chuckled a little bit. "If you don't stop getting pregnant you're going to end up like great-grandma Davis. She had fourteen children. Her last baby was born when she was almost forty." She teased.

"Mom, I don't want that many kids. This is going to be our fifth child. Would be our fourth if Nick and Ella weren't twins."

My mom giggled and kissed my cheek. "I know, I'm just teasing. We also came out because I haven't seen my grandbabies in awhile."

I smiled. "Are they outside?"

"James just put the twins and Liam down for a nap."

"So, where's Caitlyn?"

"I think outside with James. He went back outside after putting the younger ones to nap."

I nodded and looked at my mom. "Where's dad? Thought he'd be here with you guys."

"He had to stay for work, they wouldn't let him have off."

"Boo. Well, I'll be right back."

My mom nodded. "Ok."

I walked outside and saw James playing with Caitlyn. I leaned against the doorframe to the backyard and smiled. He was such a great dad. He sure had come a long way since Caitlyn was born. I remembered the first time him and I fought.

_**~*Flashback*~ (7 Years Ago)**_

_It had been a few weeks since Caitlyn was born and I was exhausted. Being seventeen and having a baby was not something I had planned for my life. I laid in bed with James and it was about three AM and Caitlyn started crying. "James…get her." I groaned._

"_You get her." James muttered._

"_James, I've been up with her all day while you were at school and rehearsals. Your turn."_

"_Fine." James got up and picked Caitlyn out of her crib. She continued crying and James couldn't figure out what was wrong and he started crying. _

_I sighed and got up, turning on the light. "Here, give her to me."_

"_I can't do this!" James cried, handing me Caitlyn. "I can't handle being a dad. She cries and I can't figure out what's wrong! I can't do this!" he sobbed._

_I kissed his cheek as I soothed a crying baby. "You can do this." I told him, smiling at him._

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

"Mama!" Caitlyn grinned, coming to hug me.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled, lifting her up, and kissing her cheek.

"Hey baby." James smiled at me, kissing my cheek.

I smiled. At this moment in time, it was us three original Diamonds. James, me and Caitlyn. It was hard to believe we added three more and now a fourth was coming along. I sighed and James looked at me. "So, what'd the doctor say?"

"It's for sure." I grinned.

"What's for sure?" Caitlyn asked.

"You're going to be a big sister again hun!" James smiled at her.

Caitlyn gasped. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "You're not pullin my leg are you?" she looked at us.

James and I laughed. "No, baby, we're telling you the truth."

Caitlyn grinned. "Yay!"

I smiled and we went inside and I sat down with my mom to catch up.


	49. 9 Months in A Flash

A few months later, school had already begun and I was starting to show. My students kept asking me how many more I was going to be having, and what are we going to name this one, etc. I told them I didn't know, and this was probably the last baby I was having. I really didn't want to end up like Great-Grandma Davis, who apparently, only wanted three, four kids to help on the farm, and then boom! She had fourteen.

I sighed as I sat in my office one afternoon for lunch since I had a ton of worksheets to grade. I heard a knock on my door. "Mrs. Diamond?"

"Yeah?" I wasn't paying attention to the voice, when I looked up and saw James. "James!" I squealed.

"Hi baby, thought I'd surprise you."

I kissed him deeply. "And surprise you did." I muttered against his lips.

James chuckled. "How's my wife and baby doing?" he asked, lifting my shirt to kiss my baby bump.

"Great. Just five more months and we'll have another little Diamond running around." I smiled.

"You know, this baby will be born about a month before Liam's birthday."

I rubbed my belly. "Tease him and tell him his new baby brother or sister is his birthday present."

James chuckled. "Would we be mean parents then?"

"Nah." I laughed.

James kissed my forehead. "I cant wait for this baby to come. You've made me excited to have kids again. We should have a few more after this!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I do not want to end up like great grandma Davis."

"What?"

"Great Grandma Davis wanted four kids and ended up poppin out ten more. Her last baby she had when she was nearly forty."

James chuckled. "Ok. Than this can definitely be our last."

I smiled and kissed him, shutting the door behind him. After he left, I got ready to prepare for my next voice lesson.

The next few months flew by. I had been on maternity leave for the past month and was driving myself mad as we prepared the new baby's room. We ended up having to build on to the house so we had more room. We added another bedroom, guestroom, and another bathroom downstairs. I sighed as I sat on my bed in me and James' room, rubbing my pregnant belly.

"Hey hun." James said, coming into our room.

"Hey baby."

"How's our baby doing?"

"Good." I smiled, looking through the baby names book.

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"Names."

"For the baby?"

"No, James, for our dog." I teased.

He chuckled and snuggled close to me as we looked through names. We picked out Evalina, Jadyn, Daelyn, Hayden, Leighton, and Ashlyn for girls, and Roman, Rylan, Ace, Joshua, Ryan and Jonathon for boys.

"What would you think of Evalina Rose?" I asked, really liking the name Evalina.

"Evalina Rose?" James asked.

I nodded. "Evalina Rose Diamond."

James looked at me. "Hm. I like it. I like the name Leighton too."

"Evalina is prettier though!" I whined.

James chuckled. "Alright. What about for boys? I like Roman. Strong name. "

"Roman Joshua Diamond." I smiled.

James chuckled. "Alright."

Later that afternoon, about suppertime, I sat down for dinner and a few contractions hit me. I took in a sharp breath and James looked at me. "Is it time?" he asked. By this time, he knew.

I nodded.

"Are you ready? Packed and things?" James asked.

"Yes James. I am." I said, standing up. We called Logan and Bailey to watch the kids and take them to school in the morning. Upon arriving at the hospital, I was rushed to the labor and delivery room. Within the next few minutes, via C-section, Evalina Rose Diamond was born. I also had them tie my tubes when they were in there.

I smiled softly as I sat in my recovery room, holding Evalina. She was sleeping softly in my arms and I stroked her soft cheek. She had dark brown hair and tan skin like mine. She had every facial feature of James' that was possible and had beautiful brown eyes like her father. She looked a lot like her oldest sister, but more of her dad than Caitlyn.

James sat in the bed with me. "She's beautiful."

I smiled. "She really is. She's perfect for our last child."

James kissed my cheek. "She is. Sad that we won't have any more little Diamonds running around?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, kinda. However, it's time to just work and raise our kids. Little Evalina here being our fifth baby."

James nodded. "I really like that name. Why'd you like it?"

"Well, our kids have unique names. Or at least names that aren't common anymore. And I thought Evalina was beautiful. "

James smiled. "It is. So we have Caitlyn Jamie, Liam Matthew, Nicholas James, Ella Nicole and now Evalina Rose."

I smiled. "They are all beautiful Diamonds."

"They are indeed." James kissed me and Evalina opened her eyes, crying. I figured she might be hungry so, I fed her. After feeding her, the nurses came and took her to the nursery so I could get some rest. I slept peacefully that night, or well sorta.

The next morning, Logan and Bailey came to visit after dropping the kids off at school and daycare. James left because he had to go into work. "She's beautiful Lil." Logan smiled at me.

I smiled, holding Evalina. "Thanks. I think she is too."

"What's her full name?" Bailey asked.

"Evalina Rose Diamond." I smiled.

"So beautiful."

"Thanks. Bailey, Logan, would you like to be her godparents?"

"I'm already Liam's godfather though…" Logan started.

"I don't care. I want you to be Evalina's too. James and I already talked about this."

Logan chuckled and smiled. "Alright."

I smiled. "Wanna hold her?"

Logan nodded and I gently handed over Evalina. Logan smiled as he held her. "Hi Evalina. I'm your Uncle Logan. You're such a pretty girl. I'm sure you're going to be a heartbreaker like your older sisters."

I rolled my eyes as I laid back in my bed as Logan and Bailey held Evalina. I wondered what the future held in store for us. Certainly at this point in my life, if I had been normal like everyone else, I'd be having my second or third kid by now, but no, I just had my fifth baby and I really didn't care, my children were my life. Even though Caitlyn was now about eight years older than Evalina, it didn't matter, I was just so happy.

Later that day, James came by with the kids to pick me up. They wanted to meet their newest sibling. "Mommy!" they all said at once, rushing to the rocking chair I was in.

"Hey guys, this is your little sister, Evalina." I smiled, showing them Evalina.

"She's pretty mama." Caitlyn smiled.

Liam, Nick and Ella kissed her cheek as James got me in the wheelchair to take me out to the car to take us home. I couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for us.


	50. Christmas

Months flew by, we celebrated Liam's fourth birthday, Nick and Ella's second birthday, and now it was December. Christmas was in two days, and Caitlyn's eighth birthday was in seven days. Logan and Bailey got engaged and so did Katie and Lucas. It was such a stressful couple of months. I was quite satisfied though with Evalina's room in the house. We painted it purple and added Tinkerbell stuff. All of the kids really had a themed room. Liam had a forest themed room, Ella and Nick had Winnie the Pooh, and Caitlyn had Princess stuff. I was so thankful that Evalina was a breeze to take care of. I'm assuming it was because we had four other kids so we knew what we were doing.

"Mommy!" Liam shouted one afternoon.

"What is it Liam?"

"Santa is coming in two days! Santa!"

I giggled and picked him up. "Yes, he is. You gotta make sure you're good and help mommy with Evalina and be nice to Caitlyn, Nick and Ella otherwise Santa's going to bring you coal."

"I don't want coal!" Liam pouted.

"Then be good." I smiled, kissing his cheek. The next day was Christmas Eve and I sighed as I tried getting ready for church as well as getting the kids ready. I had Evalina ready, and Caitlyn got ready on her own. "James!" I called.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you go help Liam, Nick and Ella get ready for church? I have to finish getting ready."

"Yes."

"Good. Thanks so much babe. Love you." I kissed his cheek as I went to finish getting ready. I picked out a pink one shoulder dress, put on black leggings underneath and a white shawl for around my arms. I finished getting ready, picked up Evalina and we headed off to church after all the kids were ready.

Church went by quite quickly and after church, we put the kids to bed. I told them Santa wouldn't come unless they went to bed. They seemed to quickly change into their jammies and go to bed. Luckily, Evalina had fallen asleep during church so it was easy to put her down. James and I waited til all the kids were asleep to wrap presents and put them under the tree and label them from "Santa" It was about 3 AM when we finally got to bed.

At about 7 AM, the kids came rushing into our room. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Santa was here!"

I groaned, so tired from not going to bed til 3. "Alright, I'm up!" I said, sitting up.

James sat up and grabbed Caitlyn and Liam as the squealed. "Let's go see what Santa brought you." I was so thankful that James converted to Lutheranism. He was raised Jewish, but I guess his love for me was so strong, that he converted to the religion I was raised. After all the kids unwrapped their presents, I helped Evalina unwrap her gifts and then James stood up. "There's one more present." I looked at him.

"This one is from daddy to all the kids." He went to the closet and brought out a big box and set it down, the top of the box popped off. Out popped a little yellow lab puppy. All the kids gasped and Nick shouted, "Puppy!"

I looked at him and he innocently smiled.

"What do you guys want to name her?" James asked.

"Rosie!" Liam shouted.

"Anyone objected to that name?"

None of the kids said anything. "Alright. Rosie it is." James chuckled and Rosie jumped out of the box and licked the kids. I smiled and James came over to me.

"I thought the kids could use a playmate."

I smiled. "So we have another baby, except it's a puppy." I giggled.

James chuckled. "Yup."

I rolled my eyes. "Alrighty then."

The rest of the day was spent playing with the puppy, the toys, having the gang over dinner and attempting to housebreak Rosie. It was a great Christmas. I couldn't ask for a better one.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. There's going to be one last chapter and then I'll begin my third installment on this series. So keep an eye out for it!**_


	51. Epilouge

_**~*Epilogue*~ 1 Year Later:**_

A year had passed and a lot had happened. Logan and Bailey had gotten married and had a little baby boy they named Jackson Robert. Evalina turned one, and little Rosie was a year old now. Life had been good. I couldn't have asked for anything better. My career was going well and James was doing well. The gang and I were just as close as ever. I couldn't wait to watch our children grow up and mature.


End file.
